Reporter de Rumeurs
by Ludwidia
Summary: Colin a bien changé : entre rumeurs et journal clandestin, il a désormais une certaine influence à Poudlard. Malheureusement s'en prendre à la cour des Princes de Poudlard n'était peut-être pas de son niveau... Yaoi. Drolin. Blonds Badass.
1. Quelqu'un m'a dit

Bonjour tout le monde, me revoilà après cette longue absence. Je vous présente aujourd'hui mon petit coup de coeur du moment questio pairing (le gros étant le Dron, maudite sois-tu Westy-Sempai) : Le Drolin ou plus clairement du Colin Crivey X Draco Malfoy.  
>Si vous êtes comme tout le monde, votre souvenir de Colin doit se limiter à un petit chou à la crème sautillant d'un air éternellement joyeux. J'espère avoir innové de ce côté là... Autant dire que Colin est, au moins à moitié, plutôt OOC...<p>

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

P.S : Merci à Westy-Sempai pour avoir jouée la béta-correctrice masquée xD

Rating : M (enfin pas avant plusieurs chapitres tout de même)

Pairing : Drolin et autres (vous découvrirez la plupart dès ce chapitre)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Quelqu'un m'a dit...<strong>

Colin s'assit tranquillement dans le fauteuil noir trônant au milieu de son salon, portant dans ses bras un lourd album photo grenat relié de fils dorés. Il entreprit de le fixer d'un air mélancolique, ses yeux courant mille fois sur les lettres inscrites sur la couverture : "Poudlard". Laissant un faible sourire éclairer son visage, il ouvrit l'album à la première page, où s'entrecroisaient des dizaines de petits mots de ses amis de l'époque : Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville... Tournant une autre page il commença à scruter les photos, repartant doucement dans le passé au fil des images animées...

+++++C.Ɔ+++++

Laissant ses doigts effleurer la couverture rouge, il se pencha pour atteindre la pile de photos qui se dressait sur son bureau. Saisissant la première entre son pouce et son index, il ouvrit l'album de l'autre main et glissa la photo sur la première page, la coinça dans les encoches qui la maintiendraient en place et la fixa en souriant. C'était une photo d'Harry, l'une des nombreuses qu'il avait prise depuis qu'il avait rencontré son héros... Il laissa échapper un léger rire moqueur... Cela faisait longtemps que cette passion lui était passée, bien qu'il considéra toujours Harry comme un garçon exceptionnel de par sa bonté d'âme, sa force d'esprit et autres qualités inhérentes aux héros, il ne le poursuivait plus dans tout les couloirs. A moins qu'il puisse y gagner un bon potin à présenter au reste des élèves.

En effet grâce à ses photos il s'était reconverti dans la création d'un journal clandestin de Poudlard. Magazine qui reprenait toutes les rumeurs qu'il pouvait recueillir auprès des commères de l'école souvent accompagnées de photos qui apportaient la véracité ou démontraient la fausseté des propos... Il avait monté sa petite affaire en quelques mois, légèrement avant la fin de l'année scolaire précédente, et y gagnait déjà gros.

Son travail était disponible en plusieurs endroits de l'école, dissimulé grâce à des sorts simples sous des bureaux de salles de classe, à l'intérieur d'armures ou derrières des tableaux. Le magazine en lui-même était gratuit mais comme tout le monde s'arrachait ses articles, il avait vite trouvé là le filon pour se faire de l'argent pas trop difficilement. A la fin de chaque article il proposait d'autres photos plus intéressantes sur le sujet traité, ou même sur un autre sujet lié qui titillerait la curiosité des lecteurs. Et ainsi il était sûr de toujours trouver des acheteurs, parfois il s'agissait même de la victime des photos qui souhaitait taire la rumeur.

Ce n'était pas la branche la plus glorieuse du métier de journaliste mais il avait au moins la fierté de ne raconter que la vérité. Personne ne le trouverait jamais muni d'une plume à papote comme cette horrible Rita Skeeter. Il détestait qu'on puisse le comparer à cette femme. Mais ce n'était pas le propos, il valait mieux qu'il oublie cette enquiquineuse, elle le mettait hors de lui.

En soupirant, il reprit son travail de rangement... Soudain il s'arrêta sur une photo présentant Ron en premier plan menaçant de le frapper de son poing. Ses joues rouges, son souffle court et ses vêtements débraillés pouvaient fortement laisser présager qu'il avait enfin réussit à se déclarer à Hermione et qu'ils avaient été surpris sur le fait... Sauf que si l'on attrapait les photos suivantes ce n'était pas la jeune fille qui se tenait derrière lui d'un air accablé... Pas plus que ce n'était elle qu'il embrassait fougueusement sur une autre... A vrai dire ses mains ne couraient même pas sur un corps féminin...

+++++C.Ɔ+++++

Il se promenait dans les couloirs une semaine plus tôt... C'était le soir, assez tard... après le couvre-feu, certes... Bref, il se promenait... Oui, il était en quête de nouveaux potins, on ne pouvait pas vraiment nommer ceci une balade... Colin soupira, il s'embrouillait lui-même...

Il était donc tard ce soir-là et Colin traversait les couloirs, les yeux furetant un peu partout, les oreilles grandes ouvertes à l'affût du moindre bruit, souffle ou même cris, et, flottant dans sa mémoire, les paroles de Pansy Parkinson...

«- Tu veux un bon potin... Laisse-moi te dire qu'il se passera quelque chose de fort passionnant ce soir près du tableau aux licornes...

Colin avait levé un sourcil intrigué...

- Dis-m'en plus... Et déjà quel est ce tableau dont tu me parles ?

- Tata-ta ne vas pas trop vite en affaire petit griffon... J'ai des infos, tu les veux, mais moi qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

- Voyons Parkinson, nous avons déjà suffisamment travaillé ensemble pour que tu le saches... Une partie de l'argent que je gagnerais à la vente des photos si ton histoire se vérifie...

- L'argent ne m'intéresse guère Crivey, tu le sais pourtant, mes parents m'ont laissé amplement de quoi vivre...

- Bien, alors je me passerais de tes services, puisque ce que je t'offre ne te satisfais pas... Il y a bien d'autres demoiselles qui possèdent des mines d'or à exploiter... Peut-être l'une d'elle est-elle même aussi au courant de ta rumeur...

Colin s'éloigna doucement, comptant mentalement jusqu'à cinq...

Un...

Deux...

Trois...

Quatre...

Cinq... Un cri retentit.

- Non, attend, c'est juste que je ne veux pas de l'argent ! Je voudrais récupérer les photos... Tu vois de quelles photos je parle ?

La voix de la Serpentard finit dans un chuchotement gêné. Le jeune homme sourit doucement... Il se retourna lentement avec un air contrit...

- Je ne vois pas du tout..., veillant à détacher les dernières syllabes, il haussa les épaules.

- Celles que tu as prises de cette inconnue sortant du dortoir des garçons de 7ème année à Gryffondor la semaine dernière...

Elle eut la décence de rougir au fait explicite que cette salle semblait signifier. Elle n'en était que plus mignonne... À vrai dire Pansy n'avait jamais été réellement désagréable à regarder, elle avait juste un caractère un peu horripilant. Mais depuis un an elle semblait transformée, elle était devenue très agréable à côtoyer et à regarder. Colin leva un sourcil suspicieux sans s'attarder sur ces pensées.

- Je n'ai pas encore publiées ces photos... Et Neville n'a ni parlé de cette histoire, ni dévoilé l'identité de la jeune femme qu'il a raccompagnée hors de la salle commune... Serais-tu en train de m'avouer qu'il s'agissait de toi ?

- Je... Tu ne diras rien n'est-ce pas ?, le supplia-t-elle la voix tremblante.

- Bien sûr que non ma chère, nous avons une clause de confidentialité il me semble... Où se trouve ce tableau je te prie ?

Pansy sembla quelques instants prise au dépourvue par la question avant de se souvenir de leur discussion d'origine. Elle sortit en hâte une petite feuille de sa poche et la lui tendit en souriant d'un air soulagé : dessus était dessiné un petit plan. Il étudia le schéma tout en sortant de sa sacoche quelques photos et lui donna sans même lui jeter un coup d'œil. Se dirigeant vers une porte non loin avec un sourire satisfait, il s'arrêta la main sur la poignée et lâcha d'une voix où perçait une légère compassion.

- Tu sais pourtant que ça finira par se savoir, Neville voudra crier son amour sur tous les toits un beau jour.

- Je sais, soupira la Serpentard, mais il faut sauver les apparences.

- Je ne publierais pas les originaux mais j'espère pour toi que ce que tu m'as dit en vaut la peine.

- Je peux t'assurer que tu ne seras pas déçu par mes infos.

Elle releva la tête en souriant tristement et lui lança un faible "merci" avant de partir en courant vers les escaliers qui menaient aux cachots. »

C'est ainsi que Colin s'était retrouvé à parcourir les couloirs à la recherche de ce tableau inconnu en suivant un plan tracé sur un bout de parchemin minuscule... Grognant contre les dons de dessinatrice qui dé-servaient Parkinson, il finit par saisir au loin du bruit, venant de la direction que semblait indiquer le simili-croquis qu'il tenait entre les mains. Rangeant le papier, il sortit son appareil, si son oreille ne le trompait pas c'est une pépite qui se trouvait au bout de ce couloir. S'approchant aussi doucement que le lui permettait sa précipitation à résoudre un nouveau mystère, il calma sa respiration. Il se prenait parfois pour un détective recherchant le coupable d'une affaire, d'ailleurs, il lui arrivait de révéler qui avait volé les bonbons d'untel ou qui avait tagué le cahier d'un autre (mais cela arrivait rarement, il n'aimait pas jouer au rapporteur). Arrivé au bout du couloir, il se trouva face à un mur et resta un instant choqué devant la scène qui s'affichait devant ses yeux...

Là se trouvait Ronald Weasley, élève de septième année, préfet de la maison Gryffondor et optionnellement amoureux transi et secret d'Hermione Granger, même année, même grade et même maison... Le jeune homme lui faisait dos mais il n'y avait aucun doute sur son identité... Son attention toute concentrée sur une autre personne accolée au mur, le roux était débraillé, son souffle rauque s'élevait doucement dans le silence de la nuit. Colin plissa les yeux pour voir "l'interlocuteur" du Gryffondor et retint de justesse un hoquet de surprise. Une main à la peau brune venait de se frayer un chemin jusqu'au dos du roux, s'enroulant autour de sa taille et se faufilant sous sa chemise en une caresse fébrile. Une main d'homme. Colin l'aurait juré. Le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, il leva son appareil devant ses yeux et régla rapidement le zoom... En temps normal il aurait pris ses photos de façon discrète mais l'heure et la luminosité ne le lui permettaient pas... Il était temps de dire "smile". Un flash aveuglant stoppa net les deux jeunes hommes dans leurs gestes... Le temps de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer ils avaient été mitraillés... Ron sembla bouillir quelques secondes sur place, ses poings se serrant et se desserrant sous le regard scrutateur du photographe, avant de se retourner en hurlant...

- Crivey !

- Oui Ronny ? Sourit aimablement le jeune blond.

- Ne te moque pas de moi ! Tu vas immédiatement te débarrasser des photos que tu viens de prendre ou ton appareil fera la rencontre des branches du saule cogneur et tu ne tarderas pas à le suivre si surgit le moindre autre flash ! Siffla le roux sous le regard luisant de son compagnon toujours adossé au mur...

- Enfin Ron tu ne devrais pas être aussi menaçant, c'est ton côté Serpentard qui resurgit ?

- Ne me compare pas aux Serpentards !

- Oh comme tu es insultant envers ton nouvel ami ! Alors Blaise tu ne vas pas protester alors que ton petit copain t'insulte ?

Blaise et Ron lui lancèrent un regard noir à l'unisson, la situation s'annonçait plutôt mal...

- Bref passons à la question la plus importante, continua Colin d'un ton doucereux. Préférez-vous annoncer vous-même la nouvelle à vos amis ou mes photos vont-elles s'en charger à votre place ?

- Colin ne joue pas à ce petit jeu ! Donne-moi ta pellicule et débarrasse le plancher !

- Ne t'en fais pas Ron je vais partir très vite, je ne voudrais pas m'attirer d'ennuis, sur ce...

Le jeune garçon laissa sa phrase en suspend pour lever à nouveau son appareil, le flash se déclencha alors que Ron lui fonçait dessus prêt à le frapper... Heureusement pour lui, Colin avait fait partie de l'armée de Dumbledore et évita sans problème le geste. Se redressant lestement il partit en courant en criant "Bye bye !" et disparut dans l'obscurité. Il laissa là les deux nouveaux amoureux hébétés et, peut-être, sur le point de reprendre ce à quoi ils s'adonnaient auparavant, si la venue de Colin ne les avait pas trop refroidis, il s'en voudrait tant de les avoir coupé dans leur élan...

+++++C.Ɔ+++++

Le lendemain Colin se réveilla doucement, ouvrant les yeux sur les rideaux tirés de son lit. Se glissant hors de sa couette, il s'étira en souriant... La journée promettait d'être magnifique. Il entendait les oiseaux qui chantaient par la fenêtre et le soleil n'avait que peu d'efforts à produire pour traverser les rideaux de sa couche, rideau qu'il allait tirer lorsqu'une main extérieure le fit pour lui...

- Debout Colin !

Un de ses charmants camarades de chambrée se tenait en travers de l'ouverture. Le garçon le fixa quelques secondes d'un air surpris avant d'émettre un sifflement admiratif...

- T'es déjà réveillée, remarqua-t-il d'un ton amusé. T'as trouvé un nouveau potin bien croustillant c'est ça ?

- Il semblerait, répondit simplement Colin sans préciser à quelle remarque.

- Vas-y raconte ! S'exclama le garçon en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit dans un bond qui fit trembler le matelas.

Colin fixa son meilleur ami avec une moue indécise. En effet ce jeune homme, aux cheveux auburn et aux yeux bleu ciel, était une des rares personnes qui ne s'inquiétait pas de vivre dans l'entourage de Colin. La plupart des élèves de Poudlard préférait éviter le Gryffondor de crainte de voir leur vie privée s'étaler dans les pages de son journal. A vrai dire si les gens étaient un peu plus malins ils rechercheraient l'amitié de Colin. Il était pourtant bien visible que ses amis se trouvaient dans une sorte de bulle de sécurité face aux ragots et autres rumeurs. Le blond ne trahirait jamais leurs secrets, il accordait trop d'importance à la confiance dont ils lui faisaient présent. Mais être entouré d'hypocrites ne le tentait pas vraiment, alors il préférait être évité.

- Eh oh ! Fit le garçon en agitant la main devant ses yeux. T'es perdu dans tes pensées, mon pote... ou t'es juste pas réveillé...?

- Hum ? L'interrogea Colin en agitant la tête.

- Je te demandais de me raconter ce que tu as découvert hier ! J'ai bien vu que tu étais rentré après le couvre-feu...

- Je suis désolé Kurt, mais cette fois-ci tu apprendras la nouvelle en même temps que tout le monde.

- Quoi ! S'insurgea le garçon. Tu oses me faire ça à moi, ton meilleur ami ! Après tout ce que nous avons vécus ! De quelle cruauté fais-tu preuve à mon égard ?!

Colin le coupa dans ses élans mélodramatiques, avant que son monologue théâtral n'alerte le reste du dortoir de sixième année, en lui envoyant son oreiller dans la figure. Lorsqu'il repoussa le coussin du visage de son ami celui-ci lui présentait une merveilleuse adaptation du poisson hors de l'eau.

C'est sûrement pour cette raison qu'en un murmure le garçon se retrouva trempé, ses cheveux dégoulinant de l'eau dont venait de l'asperger la baguette de Colin. Voyons il voulait simplement faire revivre ce pauvre poisson. Mais son ami ne sembla pas le comprendre.

- Coliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ! Hurla-t-il juste avant de lui sauter dessus.

Le Gryffondor se jeta immédiatement sur le côté, réalisant une roulade qui le fit atterrir d'une façon peu gracieuse sur le sol. Mais se reprenant bien vite, il se releva et sortit en courant du dortoir. Il chuta dans les escaliers menant à la salle commune après avoir glissé sur une chaussette sale et percuta de plein fouet Ron.

- Oh merde...

C'était vraiment pas sa journée. Profitant que le roux n'avait pas encore comprit ce qui lui arrivait, il s'élança vers la sortie et s'enfuit à travers les couloirs. Il entra dans une ancienne salle de classe du sixième étage et lança un sort de verrouillage sur la porte avant de s'effondrer sur le sol pour reprendre son souffle. Une fois qu'il respira à nouveau de façon à peu près normale, il se leva et traversa les vieux bureaux poussiéreux et les toiles d'araignée pour atteindre le tableau au fond de la salle. Il appuya de toutes ses forces sur le bord qui finit par émettre un « clic » familier avant de pivoter. Il pénétra dans l'obscurité pendant que l'ouverture se refermait derrière lui.

- Lumos.

La salle s'éclaira soudainement révélant un bureau plutôt encombré mais malgré tout confortable. Des étagères portaient des dizaines de classeurs contre le mur. Un large divan reposait de l'autre côté. Une couverture bien pliée et des cousins l'accompagnant dans son repos. La table de travail était encombrée de photos en plein triage. Colin s'avança jusqu'au siège et s'assit. Il avait découvert cette salle l'année précédente, par pur hasard alors qu'il cherchait un lieu plus confortable que le dortoir pour travailler. Du moins c'était l'impression qu'il avait eu avant de se rendre compte que Dumbledore avait l'air de fortement apprécier son journal. Il ne doutait pas que le directeur lui avait donné un petit coup de pouce, mais il n'avait jamais su comment. Après tout il ne faisait que passer dans le couloir quand il avait vu la porte de la salle ouverte, personne ne pouvait être sûr qu'il rentrerait et découvrirait le passage derrière le tableau. Personne sauf Dumbledore bien entendu. Quand il avait trouvé le bureau tout était en place, il y avait même une chambre noire attenante. Tout avait été pensé pour lui, rien que pour son bonheur. Et bizarrement quelques jours plus tard Dumbledore avait reçu un panier remplit de bonbon au citron.

Colin remerciait toujours chaudement les personnes qui apportaient leur aide à son entreprise même lorsque ce n'était pas intéressé.

Il se rendit compte que dans sa précipitation il était sorti en pyjama... Heureusement qu'il ne dormait pas en caleçon, ou nu. Il se tourna vers une petite commode posée près du sofa et fouilla pour récupérer des habits propres. Une fois prêt il regarda l'heure, il avait encore un peu de temps devant lui.

Il se pencha sur son bureau observant les photos, la veille il était en train de trier celles qui lui semblaient bonnes pour figurer dans le prochain journal lorsqu'il avait dû partir à la recherche de son scoop. D'ailleurs ce cher scoop devait avoir fini de sécher dans la chambre noire... Il se releva et passa par une porte presque invisible dans le mur. Après avoir recueilli toutes ses précieuses photos, il retourna dans son bureau pour les observer. La plupart des clichés étaient réussis, il n'y avait pas grand chose à jeter. Mais en admettant que Ron et Blaise ne veuillent pas récupérer les images, il ne pouvait pas tout mettre dans le journal. Alors qu'allait-il choisir ? La photo de Ron où Blaise n'apparaissait qu'à peine laissait une certaine part de mystère. Celle où il était tous les deux à le regarder d'un air énervé pouvait pousser à l'interrogation... Le mieux serait celle où le roux se jetait vers lui pour le frapper. Oui, celle-ci surprendrait et questionnerait les lecteurs. Blaise apparaissant au fond donnerait sa part de mystère supplémentaire. Cette photo était parfaite.

Il rangea le paquet dans une pochette et le reposa sur le bureau. Il était sûrement l'heure d'aller en cours maintenant. Il attrapa son appareil photo qui passait ses nuits dans cette salle par mesure de sécurité. Ressortant de la salle, il éteignit les lumières et referma le tableau.

- Finite Incantatem.

Il se pencha sur la porte menant au couloir pour vérifier qu'aucun bruit de pas ne le traversaient. Rassuré par le silence, il entrouvrit la porte, lança un regard en diagonal au vide et sortit.

+++++C.Ɔ+++++

Les cours furent aussi ennuyeux que d'habitude. Il commença par Histoire de la magie et en profita pour rattraper un peu de sommeil. Le cours suivant ne lui laissa pas la joie de continuer sa sieste puisqu'il s'agissait d'un cours de métamorphose. Il fut bien évidemment heureux quand la pause de midi arriva enfin. Kurt s'était retenu de le harceler durant la matinée à propos des photos de la veille mais dès qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle son ami devint un vrai moulin à parole. Le blond réussit à le faire taire en prétextant que, même dans l'hypothèse extrême qu'il eut voulu tout lui révéler, il ne pourrait sûrement pas le faire en plein milieu d'un couloir et encore moins pendant le repas. Son ami commença immédiatement à bouder. Bon au moins il se taisait, c'était déjà ça de gagné.

A peine arrivé aux portes de la Grande Salle, Colin eut la désagréable impression d'être prit dans la visée d'un commando de snipers. Soit il était devenu la cible d'un groupe armé en pleine guerre civile, soit Ron et Blaise avaient mis leurs amis au courant de la situation. Il opta rapidement pour la seconde proposition, tout le monde savait bien que les groupes armés ne faisaient pas dans la dentelle et préféraient les mitraillettes et les lance-roquettes. Il sourit d'un air moqueur avant de se diriger d'un pas assuré vers une place libre à la table des Gryffondor. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il devait subir la pression d'un client mécontent, il n'avait pas peur pour si peu. C'était peut-être même ce qui faisait le piquant du jeu. Qui de lui ou des garçons flancherait le premier et accepterait l'offre de l'autre dans un accord amiable ? Si accord il y avait bien entendu, Colin faisait toujours une offre mais parfois on tentait de lui répondre à coup de baguette et ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Dans ces cas-là il n'hésitait plus à publier les images et refusait même de les revendre à la personne concernée. Il n'aimait pas les menaces, vraiment pas.

Pour le moment il pouvait sentir la tension dans l'air. Tout le monde pouvait la sentir. Après tout parmi toutes ses personnes qui fixaient Colin d'un regard de tueur ne se trouvaient pas moins que les deux princes de Poudlard et leur cour respective. Le blond lança un regard autour de lui. De nombreuses personnes lui lançaient des regards interrogatifs ou discutaient avec leur amis en lui lançant des regards furtifs. Il entendit clairement un pari à propos du sujet des photos. Car tout le monde avait compris qu'il s'agissait encore d'une histoire de photos. La question était de savoir qui et pourquoi.

Il réussit finalement à manger à sa faim. L'après-midi se déroula pas trop mal non plus, malgré les gêneurs qui ne cessaient de l'empêcher de travailler pour l'interroger sur les derniers potins. Ils avaient tous l'espoir d'en apprendre un peu plus sur la situation du midi. Il tenta bien de les ignorer mais il perdit finalement vingt points après avoir lancé un sort de sommeil sur une élève particulièrement enquiquinante qui ne cessait de lui courir après durant le cours de Botanique. Ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute si elle se trouvait alors à côté d'une plante carnivore qui avait tenté de l'avaler. Au moins elle avait servi d'exemple et plus personne ne l'avait dérangé. Malheureusement c'était seulement dix minutes avant la fin du cours, il n'avait pas pu beaucoup en profiter. Une fois toutes plantes mortelles éloignées il avait de nouveau été assailli de questions. Il avait finalement réussi de manière miraculeuse à atteindre le sixième étage. Il préférait dormir dans son bureau ce soir.

Plusieurs coups légers contre le tableau à l'extérieur le sortirent de son travail au milieu de la soirée. Il se leva, sachant parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une personne, et déverrouilla l'accès. Luna Lovegood apparut dans la lueur des flammes. Elle portait ses habituels boucles d'oreilles radis et son éternel sourire rêveur. Pour le reste, elle n'avait ajouté aucun accessoire insensé à son uniforme pour une fois.

- Bonjour Colin, tu n'as pas été attaqué par une Joncheruine aujourd'hui j'espère ? Il paraît qu'ils sont nombreux dans la forêt interdite en ce moment.

- Non je pense que je me souviendrais en avoir vu un.

- Je te rappelle qu'ils sont invisibles idiot. Mais je n'ai pas l'impression que tu aies l'esprit plus embrouillé que d'habitude.

- Je te remercie de te préoccuper de ma santé.

- A ce sujet, tu n'es pas venu manger alors Kurt a voulu que je t'apporte ça. Elle lui présenta un panier repas.

Il attrapa le panier avant de la laisser passer. Elle se mit à tourner en rond dans la salle, étudiant chaque objet qui se présentait à ses yeux. Luna était la seule personne qui connaissait l'emplacement de son bureau. Elle ne se préoccupait pas des racontars de couloir et peu lui importait de lire les articles de Colin en avance. Malgré tout elle lisait tous les numéros de son journal, par curiosité sûrement mais il aimait penser que c'était peut-être aussi parce qu'elle l'appréciait lui. Luna sortait avec Kurt depuis l'année précédente, c'était Colin qui les avait présentés. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'une telle paire improbable puisse se former. Entre Luna et Kurt il y avait au moins un univers entier. Mais Kurt était prêt à suivre la Serdaigle dans n'importe laquelle de ses fantaisies ne serait-ce que pour s'amuser, il avait un côté très enfantin pour un garçon de dix-sept ans.

Colin était plutôt fier de son travail d'entremetteur sur ce coup-là. Mais ce n'était vraiment pas un job qu'il prendrait à plein temps, il préférait son métier de journaliste.

Luna avait fini par trouver les photos de la veille. Elle y jeta un coup d'œil, inspectant chaque détail d'un air intéressé. Il ne l'en empêcha pas. Il ne craignait pas qu'elle raconte tout, même à Kurt. Il lui faisait confiance. Et puis, elle oublierait sûrement cette histoire pour se concentrer sur d'autres créatures avant même de retrouver son petit-ami.

- Ron a l'air heureux avec Blaise, fit-elle enfin.

- J'en ai l'impression aussi.

- Ils aimeront sûrement ces photos quand ils les verront, ils sont très mignon ensemble.

- Tout dépendra de où ils les verront. Je doute qu'ils apprécient si c'est dans les pages du journal.

- Tu n'as qu'à leur donner.

- Ah non Luna, les affaires c'est les affaires. On en a déjà parlé. Et ce n'est pas parce que je m'entendais plutôt bien avec Ron jusqu'à maintenant que je vais faire comme si de rien n'était.

- Très bien, soupira la jeune fille d'un air désintéressé. Je dois y aller maintenant, je dois retrouver Kurt avant le couvre-feu.

Elle reposa les photos et repassa l'entrée.

- Préviens-le que je vais passer la nuit ici s'il te plaît.

Elle ne l'entendit pas, trop absorbée dans l'observation d'une mouche qui venait de sortir avant elle. Elle la suivit rapidement. Colin ne préféra pas se demander quelle créature mystique elle avait pu voir derrière cet insecte et referma le tableau avant de le verrouiller. Il s'attaqua ensuite à son repas tout en faisant ses devoirs pour le lendemain. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était le seul et unique chroniqueur de Poudlard qu'il ne devait plus remplir ses obligations d'élève.

La nuit fut longue, il passa un certain temps à finir de préparer le nouveau numéro de son journal et s'endormit assez tard épuisé.

Un bruit désagréable le fit remuer en grognant. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce vacarme ? Il se cacha la tête sous sa couette et se retourna en gémissant en s'apercevant que rien ne semblait vouloir faire cesser ce son tonitruant. Il finit cependant par se souvenir... Il n'avait pas dormi au dortoir cette nuit... Et ça c'était le réveil magique qu'il utilisait quand Kurt n'était pas présent pour le secouer comme un prunier dès les premières lumières du jour. Il se leva difficilement et décolla une photo de sa joue avec un soupir. Après avoir fait taire ce maudit réveil, il attrapa ses vêtements et fonça vers la salle de bain des préfets. L'avantage d'être journaliste à potin c'est qu'il pouvait obtenir n'importe quoi dans cette école. La plupart des élèves se levaient à peine et devait prendre leur douche dans leur dortoir avant de descendre déjeuner, il ne croisa donc personne sur le trajet. Encore totalement ensommeillé, il se fit couler un bon bain et se glissa dans la mousse.

Il devait faire attention à ne pas s'endormir, il risquait d'arriver en retard en cours. Surtout qu'ici il était en territoire ennemi... Draco, Ron, Hermione, il y avait actuellement trois préfets qui lui en voulaient beaucoup dont un qui voulait sa peau pour s'en faire une carpette. Devait-il compter Pansy comme une ennemie ou une alliée ? Après tout elle était amie avec Blaise mais c'était elle qui avait vendu la mèche... Il sourit, elle devait vraiment vouloir protéger sa relation avec Neville pour trahir ainsi son meilleur ami. Ou alors elle avait un plan...

- Merde !

Colin recracha la mousse qu'il venait d'ingurgiter en toussant et se frappa le front du plat de la main. Pansy n'était pas idiote, elle ne trahirait jamais Blaise si elle ne savait pas qu'elle pourrait couvrir l'affaire ensuite ! Aussi bien tout ça était un coup monté... Non Ron et Blaise semblaient vraiment en couple... Alors où était la supercherie ? Il lui fallait plus d'informations... Comment comptait-elle sauver son ami après l'avoir vendu ? Il n'avait pas peur de Pansy mais elle avait dans sa main un certain nombre d'atouts. Il était vraiment mal barré, il fallait qu'il redresse la barre très vite !

Il finit cependant par laisser ces sombres idées de côté pour profiter de son bain. Et c'est un Colin tout essoufflé qui arriva à son premier cours de la journée, cinq minutes en retard et les cheveux dégoulinant, et fit perdre dix nouveaux points à Gryffondor. Sa propre maison allait finir par le détester...

* * *

><p>C'est ma toute première fic alors je suis pas vraiment habituée à dire ça mais : la suite bientôt.<p>

Je suis en train de corriger mes chapitres et de les peaufiner alors j'essaierais de poster un chapitre par semaine ^^

Sinon j'aime bien quand les gens qui me rendent visite laissent un petit message pour qu'on puisse discuter ensuite : o)


	2. Reporter de guerre

**Mot de l'auteur** : Hellooo everybody !

Hum donc voici le second chapitre de ma fic... On en découvre un peu plus sur Colin, sur ses amis, sur sa relation aux autres... J'espère que mon petit Colin vous plaira toujours autant (même si il est pas vraiment à moi xD)

D'ailleurs j'avais oublié le disclamer au premier chapitre alors voilà : Le merveilleux monde de Poudlard appartient à J.K Rowling. Mais Kurt est à moi ! (mon petit roux~ )

Toujours un grand merci à Westy-sempai pour sa correction et ses commentaires !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Reporter de guerre.<strong>

Colin fixait le professeur Flitwick qui agitait sa baguette de manière frénétique lorsqu'une cocotte en papier atterrit en planant sur son bureau. Il la déplia soigneusement avant de lire son contenu. Une écriture fine s'étalait en italique en haut. C'était un message de Kurt qui lui demandait où il avait passé la nuit et pourquoi il était en retard... Luna n'était vraiment pas la personne à qui confier des messages... _« J'étais dans mon bureau, je bossais. » _L'oiseau repartit dans le sens inverse. Kurt lui renvoya un sourire. A la fin du cours, son meilleur ami lui sauta dessus.

- J'étais inquiet de pas te voir au repas hier !

- J'ai préféré éviter les endroits trop fréquentés.

- Je vois... Luna est bien passée t'apporter à manger ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Tu sais où elle est partie ensuite ? Je devais la retrouver avant le couvre-feu mais elle n'est jamais arrivée. J'ai du partir pour éviter de me faire choper par Rusard. J'espère qu'elle n'a pas cru que je lui avais posé un lapin.

- Aucune inquiétude. Elle était trop absorbée par une mouche pour penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Elle a du partir se coucher sans encombres.

- Eh mec, on parle de Luna. Elle ne fait rien sans encombres. Elle est comme toi, elle s'attire toujours des ennuis. Et qui doit réparer ça ensuite ? Le charmant Kurt Dimbol !

- Charmant ? N'exagère pas.

- Suffisamment charmant pour avoir une petite amie alors que tu es encore célibataire.

- Je suis trop occupé avec mes articles.

- Tu pourrais t'offrir n'importe qui avec tes articles.

Colin lui renvoya un regard choqué bien qu'il sache que son meilleur ami ne faisait que plaisanter. Il n'aurait jamais recours à ses photos pour obtenir les grâces d'une demoiselle et encore moins pour se payer une partie de jambes en l'air. Il rougit légèrement et secoua la tête d'un air maussade.

- Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi. Je n'en suis pas à ce point de chantage.

- Oh aller je disais ça pour rire ! Me fait pas la tête mon petit Colin !

Kurt l'attrapa par les épaules et lui emmêla les cheveux dans un geste amical. Le blond sourit avant d'envoyer son ami bouler un peu plus loin.

- Arrête de me décoiffer.

- Raah mon pauvre tu as une mèche qui rebique maintenant. Viens voir tonton Kurt il va arranger ça.

Colin lui lança un regard méfiant avant de partir en courant évitant du même fait le garçon qui venait de lui sauter dessus. Une course poursuite s'instaura dans les couloirs. Leurs éclats de rire retentirent un moment avant qu'un bruit de chute ne vienne couper court à leur joie. Colin attrapa la main qu'on lui tendait pour se relever. Son regard croisa des yeux émeraudes camouflés derrière des lunettes.

- Tiens Colin, je te cherchais justement.

Kurt freina brusquement en sortant de l'angle du couloir. Il ignora tout bonnement Harry Potter et préféra s'inquiéter pour son ami.

- Ça va Colin ?! Je t'ai entendu tomber !

- Ouais tout va bien, juste une glissade mal contrôlée.

- Colin, reprit Harry, pourrait-on parler seul à seul cinq minutes ?

- Hum ouais.

- Colin ?

- Kurt, tu devais pas retrouver Luna pendant notre heure de pause ?

- Hum si mais...

- Je l'ai croisé dans le parc, intervint Harry.

Kurt marmonna un « merci » peu enthousiaste avant de s'éloigner en jetant de nombreux regards réprobateurs à Colin jusqu'à disparaître derrière un mur.

- Alors dis-moi Harry, c'est à quel sujet ?

Légèrement surprit par ce ton plus professionnel, le survivant resta un instant muet avant de lui indiquer un banc un peu plus loin dans la travée. Une fois assis, ils restèrent un moment silencieux, Harry semblant chercher ses mots.

- Colin, on a toujours été amis jusqu'à aujourd'hui non ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ami soit le terme exact. Tu as beaucoup eu tendance à m'éviter à cause de ma manie à te prendre en photo, ça n'aide pas à forger une amitié. Mais oui on est plutôt pote. Et donc ?

- Hum euh...

Oh sa réponse avait coupé son monologue, il ne devait pas s'attendre à ça... Il lui laissa poliment le temps de reformuler son discours mais le brun ne sembla pas réussir à réorienter son propos.

- Eh bien entre amis on se rend service et... Je serais très heureux si tu pouvais faire quelque chose pour moi.

Harry arrivait un an trop tard pour obtenir quelque chose de Colin de cette façon. Il semblerait que c'était la première attaque du groupe des victimes, comme s'amusait à les appeler le photographe. D'abord c'était la manière douce, ici en la personne d'Harry Potter, _son héros de toujours pour lequel il avait tant d'admiration et qui aurait pu lui demander n'importe quoi._ Malheureusement comme il venait de le dire, cette année ça ne fonctionnait plus. Colin avait grandi et il n'était plus naïf et timide. Mais il semblait que ses adversaires ne l'avaient pas encore compris.

- Bien entendu ! Sourit Colin d'un air niais. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

Harry sembla revenir dans son élément et reprit confiance en lui.

- C'est à propos de Ron, tu as quelque chose à son propos que j'aimerais récupérer...

- Hum, Colin fit la moue. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler Harry ! Je suis vraiment désolé, j'aurais tant voulu t'aider ! J'aurais tant voulu que tu m'apprécies autant que je t'admire ! J'aurais tant voulu te rendre service et que tu me dises merci après, ça m'aurait tellement ému ! J'aurais tant voulu... que tu arrêtes de me prendre pour un sombre idiot...

Colin leva les yeux aux ciel et reprit une expression neutre avant de continuer.

- Franchement Harry, je n'ai plus onze ans. Je ne suis plus béat au moindre mot que tu m'adresses et je suis encore moins sujet à être manipulé. En plus ce n'est pas très bien d'utiliser ton succès pour obtenir des faveurs tu sais.

Harry acquiesça, sûrement trop étonné pour que son cerveau sonne l'alerte et lui signale que quelque chose clochait dans cette conversation.

- Alors sois gentil et fait passer un message pour moi : tu pourras dire à Ron que s'il veut récupérer les photos il faudra qu'il m'offre autre chose qu'un instant de causette avec le survivant. Sur ce, j'ai des rumeurs à poursuivre.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il planta Harry Potter, grand héros du siècle, sur un banc. Il s'éloigna d'un air joyeux, heureux d'avoir enfin pu prouver qu'il avait changé.

Il voulut rejoindre Kurt et Luna dans le parc mais ils étaient trop occupés à se câliner, assis confortablement contre un chêne pour qu'il ose les déranger. Il prit quand même une très jolie photo du couple. Kurt avait les bras serrés autour de la taille de la Serdaigle, sa tête posée sur son épaule, souriant d'un air amusé, alors qu'elle essayait de recomposer un casse-tête en bois. Son meilleur ami se baladait toujours avec ce genre de chose, il adorait les jeux de réflexion. Puis Colin repartit en sens inverse, traînant légèrement des pieds. Il faut dire qu'il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il allait faire jusqu'au repas.

Il finit par rejoindre la bibliothèque en se disant qu'il allait étudier un peu. Il posa ses affaires sur une table libre un peu à l'écart et partit fouiller les rayons à la recherche d'un livre traitant du cours de sortilèges du matin. Lorsqu'il revint il eut la désagréable surprise de retrouver Hermione assise à côté de ses manuels. Elle lança un regard noir vers son appareil photo, pendu à son cou. Eh oui, il ne le laissait pas traîner n'importe où... Il s'assit et ouvrit le livre, sortant une feuille pour prendre des notes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Hermione ? Soupira-t-il sur un ton aussi bas que possible pour éviter que Madame Pince leur tombe dessus.

- Tu dois t'en douter.

- Tu n'as aucun problème avec le fait que Ron soit gay ? Marmonna le blond en gribouillant distraitement quelques notes à propos d'un sort de chatouillis.

- Non aucun, sa vie privée et amoureuse ne me concerne pas tant qu'il est heureux. De plus, je suis avec Viktor.

- Oh l'élève de Durmstrang, un garçon très bien. Aucun intérêt pour mon journal il n'est pas à Poudlard.

- Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à te faire de l'argent avec ce maudit magazine, je te pensais moins vénal.

- Tout travail mérite salaire.

- Tu ne fais pas un travail, tu écris un torchon !

Colin releva les yeux lui lançant un regard noir.

- Quelle était la méthode que tu devais utiliser pour me soutirer les photos ? Fit-il les dents grinçant de colère.

Hermione pâlit légèrement devant la tension qui s'échappait de Colin dont la main serrée sur sa plume menaçait de la briser en deux.

- Je devais te... faire peur... grâce à ma connaissance des règles de Poudlard. Tu en as déjà enfreintes plusieurs...

Colin regroupa ses affaires et envoya le livre de sortilèges se ranger d'un coup de baguette.

- Je n'écris pas _un torchon_ mais un journal ! Tu feras passer mes félicitations à Ron et Blaise pour avoir tout avoué au moins à leurs amis.

Sur ces mots il quitta la bibliothèque, son sang bouillant dans ses veines. Il parcourut les couloirs d'une humeur sombre avant de finalement rejoindre la salle vide donnant sur son bureau. Ses nerfs explosèrent, il lâcha ses livres de cours sur le sol avant d'envoyer son poing dans un mur. _Comment se permettait-elle d'insulter son journal ?! _Une chaise vola à travers la pièce. _Elle ne savait pas tout le travail qu'il lui demandait ! Elle n'avait pas passé des heures enfermées dans un bureau sombre à rédiger des articles et à sélectionner des photos ! _Son pied s'écrasa sur une table. _Ce n'était pas le meilleur magazine qui existe mais c'était LE SIEN ! Et personne n'avait le droit de dénigrer tout ce qu'il faisait pour satisfaire ses lecteurs. _Colin s'effondra au sol, la main en sang, il aurait du faire plus attention : il avait frappé sur un vieux clou rouillé. Après un moment à sangloter de rage, il ramassa silencieusement ses affaires, entra dans son bureau et balança tout y comprit son appareil. Il ressortit ensuite en séchant ses larmes et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie.

+++++C.Ɔ+++++

Il se présenta à l'heure du repas avec un bandage autour de la main. Il n'avait pas trouvé d'explication à sa blessure et Madame Pomfresh, voyant bien qu'il s'était fait ça tout seul, avait décidé de le soigner avec la médecine traditionnelle... Sûrement pour le punir de faire si peu attention... Elle avait passée toute la consultation à marmonner à propos des jeunes qui lui faisaient perdre son temps pour des blessures minimes.

Kurt réagit immédiatement à grand coup de cris en demandant qui lui avait fait ça mais Colin lui expliqua que ce n'était qu'un accident. L'ambiance ce midi là fut glaciale dans la Grande Salle. Hermione et Harry lui lançaient de longs coups d'œil, intrigués pour elle et étonnés pour lui, alors que son meilleur ami répondait à coup de regard noir. Luna qui s'était invitée à leur table essayait bien de l'apaiser en lui parlant de plusieurs créatures mythiques intrigantes mais ça ne semblait pas fonctionner. Colin passa le repas le nez dans son assiette, à remuer sa nourriture avec sa fourchette. Il étudiait mentalement l'affaire Ron-Blaise. Harry et Hermione semblaient écartés. Mais le couple nouvellement formé avait de nombreux autres amis. Colin serait-il obligé de se confronter à chacun d'eux comme il l'avait fait avec les deux premiers ?

Il essaya d'établir une liste des gens qui risquaient de lui chercher des noises d'ici la parution du prochain numéro. Du côté du roux on pouvait sûrement compter sa sœur Ginny. Cette dernière était une amie proche mais il ne doutait pas qu'elle déciderait tout de même d'aider son frère. Il savait que les Weasley mettaient la famille avant les amis. De même Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan viendraient en aide à leur camarade de chambrée s'il leur avait parlé de son histoire. Étaient-ils suffisamment proches pour qu'il le fasse ? En tout cas personne à part ces trois là ne semblait pouvoir être au courant du côté de Gryffondor. Pour ce qui était de Serpentard, Blaise était un ami proche de Draco Malfoy, peut-être même son meilleur ami. On pouvait donc compter le Prince et ses deux gardes du corps. A ceux-ci s'ajoutaient Théodore Nott et Millicent Bullstrode.

Il ne savait toujours pas s'il devait considérer Pansy et par extension Neville comme des ennemis... Se mêleraient-ils de cette affaire ? Colin possédait toujours les pellicules concernant leur propre couple. Et même s'il n'était pas du genre à revenir sur une promesse, rien ne l'empêchait de bluffer dans le cas où ils décideraient de se joindre aux autres.

Les murmures autour de l'affaire du prochain numéro semblaient avoir redoublés depuis la veille, Colin ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans qu'on tente de l'approcher. Tout les yeux étaient collés

au moindre de ses gestes, dans l'attente d'un indice. On l'avait vu parler avec Hermione et Harry le matin, depuis les rumeurs allaient bon train. On commençait à rapprocher ça du trio gryffondor. Une affaire de coucherie comme d'habitude. Mais alors pourquoi les Serpentard semblaient-t-ils tout aussi énervés par Colin ? Avaient-ils essayés d'acheter les photos pour faire chanter leurs ennemis ? Pourquoi le blond aurait-il refusé ? Il vendait toujours les photos au plus offrant sans se soucier de ce qu'elles devenaient par la suite. Mais c'était la première fois que Colin s'attaquait d'aussi près à l'entourage des Princes du château. Dès lors s'il y avait bien une chose sur laquelle on s'entendait dans toute l'école, c'était que _ce numéro allait être exceptionnel._

Colin sécha les cours de l'après-midi, prétextant que sa main était trop douloureuse pour tenir sa baguette ou une plume, ou un quelconque objet d'ailleurs. Il ne retourna pas pour autant travailler dans son bureau. Il avait besoin de se détendre, de prendre un peu l'air. C'est dans cette optique qu'il partit s'installer tranquillement au bord du lac. Le temps était agréable, l'herbe était douce et le lac reflétait doucement la lumière du soleil. Il retira ses chaussures et laissa ses pieds s'étendre au bord de l'eau, se faire mordre par la fraîcheur des vagues, jouer avec l'ondée.

Ça faisait des semaines qu'il n'avait pas eu un moment de repos. Entre les cours, les devoirs, les filatures après le couvre-feu, les articles, les négociations, il n'avait que très peu de temps pour lui. Il en venait à délaisser son sommeil. Il soupira et se laissa tomber en arrière. Le métier de reporter était vraiment contraignant. Il devait toujours être aux aguets, à l'affût du moindre sujet. Et en prime il devait faire en sorte de n'offrir aucune faiblesse à ses détracteurs. C'était pour ça qu'il s'était forgé ce masque de séducteur insolent et moqueur. Même si au fond il aimait particulièrement se comporter de cette façon. Il avait l'impression d'être enfin libre, pas comme lorsqu'il était le Colin timide et peu confiant. Il pouvait désormais faire ce qu'il voulait, quand il voulait et personne ne pouvait rien lui dire.

… Il commençait vraiment à être fatigué. Il glissa ses mains dans l'herbe et se mit à observer les nuages. Morphée ne tarda pas à le bercer de ses bras sableux. Il rêva qu'il volait, c'était un rêve courant pour la plupart des gens. Mais il finit par se poser sur le rebord d'une fenêtre. Là se trouvait une chambre aux teintures vert et argent, un grand lit se prélassait de l'autre côté de la pièce. Une respiration légère s'élevait et flottait autour de lui. Il avança de quelques pas, hésitant à troubler le sommeil de l'être enroulé dans les draps. Il fit plusieurs pas supplémentaires mais avant d'atteindre le lit un craquement résonna dans le couloir. Il s'en retourna par la fenêtre et s'enfuit.

Il se réveilla en sursaut et se frotta les yeux avant de jeter un regard alarmé aux alentours. Il ne tarda pas à voir Neville qui s'approchait de lui sur la pointe des pieds. Il grogna avant de se relever, il aplatit ses cheveux, frotta un peu son jean tout en ignorant l'autre garçon qui attendait silencieusement qu'il ait finit. Finalement, lorsqu'il eut remis ses chaussures, il releva la tête semblant indiquer à l'autre qu'il pouvait parler.

- Colin... Je voulais te dire que je suis de ton côté dans toutes cette affaire.

- C'est à dire ?

- A propos de Ron et Blaise. Je suis pour que tu publies les photos de leur couple.

- Je suis... étonné... Pourquoi donc ?

- Eh bien, Neville sautilla légèrement d'un pied sur l'autre. Si on présente un couple Gryffondor-Serpentard à l'école et qu'il est accepté... Et il sera accepté, Ron et Blaise sont plutôt appréciés. Ron fait rire tout le monde et Blaise a toujours été sympa avec tous les élèves malgré qu'il soit à Serpentard. Du coup après...

- Après tu espères que Pansy acceptera que tu dévoiles votre relation c'est ça ?

- Je... Euh, Neville rougit, Oui.

- Je vois. Eh bien si tu veux m'aider, j'accepte avec joie. Si malgré tout Pansy refuse de tout dire, je te rendrais la pareille.

Colin sourit d'un air amusé alors que Neville semblait se demander comment il voulait réaliser l'exploit de convaincre Pansy, bornée comme elle l'était. N'avait-elle pas prouvé à quel point elle l'était en harcelant Malfoy pendant plusieurs années avant de voir que son bonheur était ailleurs ?

- Bien euh, maintenant qu'on est d'accord je dois retourner en cours.

Neville lui sourit, fit un signe de main et repartit en courant vers le château. Colin décida de prendre la même direction d'un pas plus paisible. Il retourna dans son bureau et finit de peaufiner son prochain numéro. A moins qu'il récupère une nouvelle affaire croustillante, il avait enfin fini. Comme chaque fois qu'il finissait un numéro, il sortit une boite en carton et se mit à y ranger tout son travail, les pochettes étiquetées contenant chaque article et photo. Il posa cette caisse sous le bureau, il la ressortirait au moment de l'impression. Puis par la suite il rangerait tout ça dans les étagères. Les albums photos commençaient à s'y entasser. De même que les pochettes où il rangeait chaque numéro accompagné de ses brouillons. Ces étagères étaient semblables à n'importe quelle archive de journal finalement.

Il rangea un peu la salle, il voulait repartir dans une atmosphère saine à chaque nouveau numéro. Son bureau fut bientôt aussi propre que vide, ses vêtements de secours rangés dans la commode, les photos, qui traînaient et ne faisaient pas partit de ce nouveau numéro, dans leurs classeurs respectifs. Il attrapa son appareil et partit développer le cliché qu'il avait prit de ses amis le matin même. Une autre image traînait là, séchant sur les fils. Il la décrocha doucement. C'était une photo prise depuis la tour d'astronomie. Il l'avait saisie quelques jours plus tôt alors qu'il se promenait dans les couloirs à la recherche d'un sujet. Il n'avait rien trouvé pour son journal mais il avait rencontré Malfoy. Ou du moins il l'avait surprit assis sur une balustrade le regard dans le vague, les rayons lunaires glissant sur son visage. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de capturer ce moment magique, puis il s'était enfuit avant que le Serpentard ne s'aperçoive de quelque chose.

Il sortit de la chambre noire, contemplant la scène et s'approcha du mur au dessus de son divan. Ici était accroché un énorme tableau aimanté où se trouvaient déjà un certain nombre de photos. C'était ici qu'il mettait ses clichés plus artistiques. On pouvait y compter un certain nombre de prise de vue du parc depuis les tours du château, des portraits de ses amis, des souvenirs de bons moments passés ou même des inconnus qu'il avait croisé dans les rues. Il n'était pas qu'un photographe à scandale, il aimait aussi saisir la joie sur les visages, les fêtes, les moments magiques, les décors splendides... Il aimait prendre des photos, c'était sa passion. Il attrapa une épingle et accrocha la photo de Malfoy dans un coin libre. Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, cette photo le troublait et l'apaisait à la fois. Le garçon dégageait une espèce de magnétisme, ses cheveux jouant à capturer les éclats de lune pour les renvoyer tels une pluie de miroirs étincelants, son regard était si... chargé d'émotions... Cette photo semblait si peu ressembler à Malfoy et pourtant Colin savait que c'était lui. L'appareil ne mentait jamais, il capturait la vérité. On ne pouvait pas mentir à la machinerie qui capturait votre image, qui emprisonnait une partie de votre âme...

Colin secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas nier que Malfoy soit beau garçon mais ce n'était pas le moment de se perdre dans sa contemplation. Il avait fini son journal, il devait maintenant réfléchir à la publicité qu'il allait donner à ce nouveau numéro. C'était sans doute la partie la plus facile de son travail. Quand on avait un don pour la manipulation comme lui, donner à quelqu'un l'envie d'acheter n'était pas compliqué. Il y avait cependant le problème de ne pas savoir exactement ce qu'il pourrait proposer aux lecteurs... Ron et Blaise finiraient-ils par lui proposer quelque chose qui lui convienne ? Il rédigea deux courts prospectus, une sorte de sommaire des articles à paraître, l'un mentionnait l'affaire, l'autre non. Il les posa sur la pile de pochettes. L'avenir lui dirait lequel il devrait imprimer.

Il retourna finalement dans la salle commune de Gryffondor tard dans la soirée. Ron était assis là avec Hermione et Harry. Il sembla esquisser un geste pour se lever mais Harry le retint. Le roux semblait plutôt énervé, Colin se dépêcha de rejoindre son dortoir. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il trouva Kurt en train de ranger des affaires éparpillées partout dans la chambre.

- Quand est-ce que les gens vont comprendre que je ne garde pas mon travail ici ? Soupira le blond.

- J'ai vu ça en rentrant y a dix minutes, je voulais tout ranger avant que tu arrives.

- C'est sympa Kurt mais ce n'est pas ton boulot.

- Bah on peut bien faire ça entre amis.

Ils ramassèrent rapidement toutes les affaires de Colin et les rangèrent dans sa malle. Le blond refit son lit dont le matelas avait carrément été retourné et se laissa tomber dessus. Ça y été. On venait de passer à la méthode dure après les tentatives pour le manipuler ou attirer sa pitié.

- J'ai l'impression que tu t'es attaqué à un gros poisson, fit remarquer Kurt l'air de rien en se couchant sur son propre matelas. Ça faisait longtemps que personne n'avait été jusqu'à retourner le dortoir...

- Ouais et je me demande ce qui m'attend avant la fin de la semaine, soupira Colin

- Ton numéro sort quand ?

- Mercredi prochain... On est quel jour ?

- Mardi.

- Bordel encore huit jours de calvaire.

Un moment de silence passa.

- Franchement c'est quoi ce sujet que tu as choppé dimanche soir ?

Kurt sentit certainement l'hésitation de Colin, il se releva et vint s'asseoir près de lui.

- Quoi c'est si grave que ça ? Eh si je risque d'être pris en otage en échange de ces maudites photos, j'aimerais au moins savoir de quoi il en retourne. Je fais comment sinon pour choisir si je te hurle de les leur donner ou si je leur dis d'aller se faire ouvrir les chakras en Arabie saoudite.

Colin éclata de rire.

- Comme si quelqu'un allait t'enlever pour faire pression sur moi. Tout le monde sait que je saurais trop heureux d'être enfin débarrassé de toi.

- Hey ! Protesta Kurt en lui envoyant un coup de poing amical dans l'épaule. Allez franchement mec, raconte tout à ton meilleur bro.

- Depuis quand tu parles comme un gamin des rues ?

- Depuis quand tu me fais des cachotteries ?

- Je... Oh très bien, soupira Colin.

Il laissa passer un moment où son meilleur ami fut littéralement pendu à chaque respiration qui sortait de ses lèvres espérant qu'elle produise un son.

- Accouche mec, on a pas la nuit devant nous !

- Ron et Blaise.

- Quoi ? Ils ont fait un duel interdit ? Ils se sont lancés un défi totalement con comme aller faire un tour dans la forêt interdite ?

- T'y es pas du tout.

- Ils sortent ensembles.

Colin haussa un sourcil, comment avait-il compris aussi vite ?

- C'est ça hein ? Ouais je sais que j'ai raison !

- Comment t'as compris ? Soupira le blond.

- Y'a pas que toi qui est observateur cap'tain Colin...

Le jeune homme maugréa, il détestait ce surnom. Tout ça parce que la mère de Kurt était française et qu'il avait avait vécu là-bas jusqu'à ses huit ans. Il y avait en France une marque de poisson pané qui portait malheureusement son nom et ça Kurt ne l'avait pas raté. Surtout qu'il adorait en manger.

- Je sais que tu es observateur, pas besoin de te faire mousser, tu m'as déjà dégoté deux trois sujets par le passé.

- Espèce de rabat-joie. Et du coup ça fait quoi de s'attirer les foudres des meilleurs amis des Princes de Poudlard ?

- Pour le moment ce n'est pas pire que d'habitude, je maîtrise la situation.

- Je vois... Et tu ne veux pas que ton meilleur pote s'en mêle bien entendu.

- Pour le moment, non.

- D'ac, sonnes moi si t'as besoin, plaisanta le brun.

- Pour le moment le vrai problème c'est Pansy...

- C'est pas une de tes indics ? Celle qui sort avec Neville...

- Si c'est même elle qui m'a filé le tuyau. Mais elle est amie avec Blaise. Et je ne comprend vraiment pas pourquoi elle a fait ça.

- Oh c'était pour ce sujet là que tu lui as rendu ses photos ?

Kurt prit un air intéressé et se mit à réfléchir calmement.

- T'as qu'à lui demander.

- Quoi ?! Réagit Colin interloqué.

- Demande lui de quel côté elle est.

- Comme si elle allait me le dire.

- Tu perds rien à essayer.

Colin soupira.

- Très bien j'irais la voir demain.

* * *

><p>Bon j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas déçu et si vous voulez me donnez votre avis ou juste me dire que vous avez aimé ou non, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review : ça rend Lud heureuse et ça vous prend que quelques minutes : o)<p> 


	3. Le scandale fleurit parmi les tulipes

**Mot de l'auteur : **Voici le troisième chapitre (qui a un nom différent dans le truc de sélection des chapitres parce qu'on a un nombre limité de caractères...)

Je me suis finalement décidée pour le mercredi comme jour de publication, j'essaierai de ne pas être en retard. Mais je publierai plutôt le soir de toutes façons. Je suis ravie des premiers retours, je ne m'attendais pas à grand chose et pourtant, même si je n'ai pas eu de reviews, elles étaient toutes positives. Je vous dis un grand merci.

Et toujours merci à WestySempai (si vous voulez aller lire ses fics elle est super cool : cherchez Westyversionfrench, elle écrit surtout sur des couples originaux)

Dans ce chapitre, Colin devra faire face aux Serpentard, je vous laisse découvrir comment il va s'en sortir :o)

* * *

><p><em>Réponse aux reviews de guest :<em>

_Tan'doku : Déjà merci de ta review :o) Alors ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'adepte de Colin. Et souvent dans les fics il ne sert pas à grand chose, parfois il prend une photo anecdotique. Alors que c'est un perso si malléable qui peut tant évoluer, sa base de photographe étant un atout. Et il est courageux puisqu'il meurt dans la bataille de Poudlard alors qu'il aurait du être évacué. Bref je suis vraiment flattée que tu sois sous le charme de mon Colin (j'avoue que je suis moi aussi sous son charme...).  
>Hum alors, les photos recouvrent tout le mur au dessus du divan donc ça fait une jolie zone et un paquet de photo quand même. C'est un mensuel en effet, je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchis à la date même si elle est fixe. Dennis ne connaît pas l'emplacement du bureau de Colin, il aurait du être le seul à le connaître (avec Dumbledore) mais Luna est douée pour découvrir des choses sans faire exprès (moi aussi je l'adore).<br>Kurt, et bien, il faut lire pour savoir mais merci pour son caractère, j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec son avenir...  
>Je ne suis pas contre connaître ta petite idée au sujet de Pansy, l'entrevue que tu souhaites a lieu tout de suite. N'hésite pas à poser des questions ici, je ne vois pas où tu pourrais les poser sinon xD<br>Encore merci pour tes compliments !_

**Bonne lecture :o)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Les scandales fleurissent parmi les tulipes<strong>

- … Personne !

- Quoi tu peux répéter ?

- Je ne suis du côté de personne ! Fit une nouvelle fois Pansy d'un ton exaspéré. Je t'ai rapporté le sujet maintenant ce ne sont plus mes oignons.

- Mais Blaise est ton ami.

- Bien entendu ! Mais si je me suis débrouillée pour récupérer mes photos, il peut parfaitement faire de même !

Colin était légèrement perdu après cette discussion avec Pansy Parkinson. Elle venait de renvoyer la balle dans son camp et de se cacher derrière les grillages de la neutralité. Au moins il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter de se faire manipuler par la Serpentard, elle semblait vraiment s'intéresser au problème autant qu'à la personne qu'elle venait de croiser en s'éloignant de lui. C'est à dire que la personne avait été tellement transparente qu'elle avait du se jeter contre un mur pour ne pas se faire percuter.

Le blond se détendit légèrement. Il pouvait maintenant compter ses ennemis, et c'était bien plus simple de se défendre quand on savait qui nous attaquait. Il jeta un œil à sa montre. Il était dix heures, il avait rendez-vous avec Blaise dans dix minutes. Il se demandait ce que le garçon allait lui proposer... De l'argent sûrement... Il était temps, il avait faillit attendre.

Il se pointa cinq minutes en retard accompagné de Grégory Goyle. Hum, ça c'était pas prévu, sinon il aurait emmené Kurt. Pas qu'il aurait fait le poids face au garde du corps mais cela l'aurait en partie rassuré. Il tenta de garder un air impassible et proposa à Blaise d'aller marcher un peu dans le parc.

- Alors Blaise pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?

- J'ai pas l'intention de payer.

- Je vois, c'est toi qui décide après tout.

- Je ne veux pas céder à ton chantage malsain.

- Ce n'est pas du chantage mais un accord à l'amiable, soupira Colin lassé qu'on le prenne pour un corbeau ou une espèce de maître chanteur.

- Ce n'est qu'une question de terme Colin, tu sais très bien que c'est du chantage.

- Bon peut-être un peu, mais je ne vois pas ce qui vous empêche, Ron et toi, de faire votre coming-out. C'est pas comme si tout le monde ne vous appréciait pas. Vous n'aurez aucun mal à faire accepter votre couple.

- Tu me conseilles de vivre une relation à visage découvert...

- En effet Blaise, les relations cachées c'est bon pour personne... Et puis si vous ne dites rien, je le ferais pour vous.

- Je..., Blaise sembla réfléchir un instant. Tu n'essayerais pas de te faire passer pour un bon samaritain par hasard ? Genre « je révèle les secrets des gens mais juste parce qu'avoir des secrets c'est mauvais pour la santé »... Me prend pas pour un idiot Colin !

Goyle qui marchait quelques pas en retrait jusque là, accéléra pour se mettre à leur niveau en entendant Blaise hausser le ton. C'était pas bon pour le blond tout ça... Il tenta d'apaiser la situation.

- Blaise je veux juste que vous arrêtiez de me prendre pour le grand méchant loup. Il m'est déjà arrivé de ne pas publier un sujet car je voyais bien que c'était trop privé et que les personnes n'étaient pas prêtes pour ça et l'auraient mal vécu.

- Tu parles ! Dis plutôt qu'ils t'avaient suffisamment graissé la main.

- Tu doutes que j'ai une conscience on dirait. Ça fait mal venant du meilleur ami d'un mec qui a si bien camouflé sa conscience que tout le monde le prend pour le pire des salaud.

- Draco n'est pas un salaud !

- Je n'avais même pas donné son nom, se moqua Colin. Bien si tu n'es pas venu pour négocier je vais te laisser là. J'ai assez perdu mon temps.

C'est ce moment que choisit Goyle pour intervenir. Il attrapa Colin par sa main blessée et serra fortement lui arrachant une grimace de douleur.

- Tu peux te comporter comme un petit con autant que tu veux Colin, mais Draco ne te ressemble pas ! Et tu devrais éviter de crier ça sur les toits sinon je finirais par te le faire payer.

Le gryffondor gémit alors qu'il commençait à lui tordre le poignet. Heureusement Blaise finit par intervenir.

- Greg lâches-le, tu lui fais mal.

Le garçon relâcha le pauvre petit blond et s'éloigna de quelques pas en donnant un coup de pied rageur dans un caillou.

- Putain c'est quoi son problème ! S'indigna Colin en se massant le poignet.

- Contrairement à ce que tu crois, Vincent et Greg ne sont pas que les gardes du corps de Draco, ils sont tout autant ses amis que Théodore, Pansy, Millicent et moi. Et si je sais me retenir face aux insultes, Greg a moins de sang froid.

Colin lança un coup d'œil vers Goyle qui semblait franchement énervé. Il n'avait jamais voulu insulter Draco, il avait juste voulu faire comprendre que si le Serpentard avait une âme et savait la camoufler Colin n'était pas en reste. Il apprendrait à encore mieux formuler ses propos à l'avenir, pour éviter ce genre de mésaventures.

- J'voulais pas insulter Malfoy.

- Oh, et bien tu l'as fais quand même... Je lui expliquerais, ajouta Blaise en désignant Goyle. Histoire qu'il te tabasse pas dans un couloir sombre. Quoi que ça m'arrangerait en ce qui concerne mon problème de photo.

- Blaise je pense sincèrement que...

- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça. Tu devrais passer à l'infirmerie. Ton bandage commence à être imbibé.

Colin regarda le pansement virer au rouge, en prime sa plaie s'était rouverte. C'était pas sa semaine... Il lança un dernier regard à Goyle, revint sur Blaise et s'éloigna finalement d'un pas rapide.

+++++C.Ɔ+++++

Il ne se présenta pas au repas ce midi là, d'ailleurs il n'avait même pas été à l'infirmerie. De toutes façons Madame Pomfresh ne ferait que l'enguirlander une nouvelle fois. Il avait donc simplement retiré le bandage et avait enroulé un bout de tissu autour de sa main en attendant que ça arrête de saigner. Il était actuellement assis en plein milieu d'un couloir, la tête contre le mur s'amusant à compter les gouttes de sang qui avaient réussi à s'échapper du pansement improvisé et avaient atterri sur le sol. Un groupe d'élève le remarqua malheureusement et il sentit tout de suite qu'il devrait s'éloigner avant de devoir éviter les questions pour obtenir des avant-premières sur son journal. Il partit donc seul à travers les couloirs, espérant ne croiser personne. Malheureusement ce ne fut pas le cas et il s'en rendit compte très vite lorsqu'il se fit plaquer contre une porte en passant au troisième étage. Des pas se firent entendre alors que la porte s'ouvrait et qu'il basculait à l'intérieur de la salle. Il pensa bien à appeler à l'aide mais son agresseur lui envoya un silencio bien placé.

- Wouah t'as vu l'ambiance durant le repas ?! Malfoy lançait des regards noirs à la ronde ! Et Harry ! On aurait dit qu'il allait faire diminuer le nombre de Serpentard rien qu'avec ses yeux ! Je suis sûre que ça concerne le prochain numéro de Colin ! Il promet d'être intéressant, lança une voix féminine.

- Ça l'est toujours ! Lui fit remarquer un garçon.

- Mais cette fois-ci j'ai l'impression que c'est vraiment génial, Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy sont impliqués c'est sûr !

- Tu penses à quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas en tout cas, c'est soit quelque chose d'interdit soit quelque chose de choquant.

- Ne me dis pas que tu crois qu'ils sortent ensemble ?!

- C'était peut être une simple coucherie mais je suis sûre qu'il y a quelque chose entre eux.

- Tu devrais arrêter de fantasmer sur les couples homosexuels et te trouver un petit copain ma grande, tu divagues...

Les pas s'éloignèrent petit à petit finissant par emporter la conversation hors de portée d'oreilles. Donc quelqu'un pensait que son dernier sujet portait sur Harry et Malfoy... Ce n'était pas vraiment bon pour lui. Les gens risquaient d'être déçu en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait que de Ron et Blaise. Il faudrait qu'il tourne ça à son avantage et qu'il sache trouver ses mots pour convaincre de l'énormité de l'affaire. Mais pour le moment il devait plutôt s'inquiéter de savoir si il aurait encore une affaire à mettre en avant dans son journal car le regard acier de Malfoy sur sa personne lui laissait fortement supposer qu'il voulait l'enterrer cette affaire... Et son auteur avec... Il laissa échapper un frisson. D'accord, là il commençait à flipper. Le Serpentard alluma les lumières d'un geste de baguette. Colin reprit aussitôt un air moqueur, ne surtout pas montrer à son adversaire qu'il avait l'avantage... Très bien il se leurrait totalement, Malfoy savait parfaitement qu'il avait l'avantage, il venait de l'attirer sauvagement dans une salle vide, où il l'avait enfermé... et il lui avait prit sa baguette dans le feu de l'action comme Colin s'en rendit compte en mettant sa main dans sa poche. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour admettre sa défaite, il ressortirait d'ici vivant, du moins il l'espérait.

- Colin, Colin, Colin, commença Malfoy avec un claquement de langue réprobateur.

Le jeune garçon haussa un sourcil d'un air innocent. De toutes façons ce n'était pas comme s'il avait la possibilité de répondre. Le Serpentard lui indiqua une table.

- Assied-toi, nous allons longuement discuter ensemble.

Au moins il n'avait pas amené Crabbe et Goyle, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne ressortirait pas couvert de coups, de bleus et avec plusieurs fractures. Mais Malfoy pouvait lui faire bien pire avec un sort. Sans parler des impardonnables, il n'oserait tout de même pas aller jusque là pour quelques photos n'est-ce pas ?

- Mon petit Colin, reprit le Serpentard.

Tiens il était nouveau ce surnom là... Après il ne pouvait pas se mentir, en effet il était plus petit que Malfoy... Mais il ne lui appartenait pas ! Il fit la moue face à cette expression pour montrer sa désapprobation.

- J'ai appris ce qui s'est passé ce matin. Je suis malheureux que tu me considères comme un salopard...

Colin secoua vivement la tête de gauche à droite, il avait déjà expliqué qu'il ne voulait pas dire ça. Alors Malfoy n'était pas venu le voir pour les photos... Mais pour se venger ? Le petit blond fit un signe vers ses lèvres d'un air désolé.

- Hum, ah oui pardon. Finite incantatem.

- Malfoy, je t'assure que je ne voulais pas t'insulter.

- Ah bon ? Fit le Serpentard sur un ton désintéressé.

- Oui, et si je l'ai fait malgré tout je m'en excuse.

Colin se montrait présentement très commode mais c'est parce qu'il savait parfaitement que la situation jouait en sa défaveur. Une fois qu'il serait à nouveau libre et sa baguette en main, il pourrait reprendre son comportement normal. Et puis de toutes façons il n'avait aucune raison de chercher des embrouilles à Malfoy... Il repensa à la photo accroché dans son bureau et rosit légèrement. Non, absolument aucun raison de se mettre Malfoy à dos.

- Je pourrais récupérer ma baguette maintenant, reprit Colin en tendant la main vers le Serpentard.

Malfoy le détailla du regard s'arrêtant sur sa main.

- C'est sensé être quoi ça ? Grimaça-t-il.

- Un pansement, se vexa Colin en retirant vivement sa main, si bien qu'il se la cogna dans la table.

Il grogna et serra sa main contre lui. Pourquoi Pomfresh était-elle si bornée ? Elle n'aurait pas pu simplement ressouder la plaie d'un coup de baguette comme son métier supposait qu'elle le fasse ? Il devrait peut-être se plaindre auprès de Dumbledore à propos de cette nouvelle lubie de l'infirmière. Malfoy s'approcha et tenta d'attraper son bras. Colin résista tant bien que mal.

- Lâche ton ego surdimensionné et laisse moi voir espèce d'idiot de Gryffondor.

- T'as pas intérêt à me faire mal, menaça Colin en tendant son bras. Sinon je...

- Sinon tu quoi ? Le coupa Malfoy d'un air moqueur. Tu publieras la photo que tu as prise de moi l'autre nuit ? C'est pas comme si j'allais mourir qu'on sache que je traîne à la tour d'astronomie après le couvre-feu, je suis préfet.

Colin ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois d'un air choqué. Il savait qu'il l'avait prit en photo ? Mais il semblait vraiment ailleurs à ce moment là ! Et pourquoi ne l'en avait-il pas empêché alors ? Il aurait du le poursuivre et lui casser la gueule, comme il l'en avait menacé la dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé en arrière plan d'un de ses clichés, alors même qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec l'affaire.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à ta main ? Marmonna Malfoy une fois le tissu retiré.

Colin jeta un coup d'œil vers la plaie. Outch, ça semblait moche vu d'ici. Et sûrement encore plus de près. Sa main n'avait pas du apprécier de se faire cogner dans tout les sens.

- Demande à ton chien de garde, grogna Colin.

Malfoy fit apparaître du désinfectant et un nouveau bandage et s'appliqua à refaire le pansement.

- J'y crois pas, soupira Colin.

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi t'es là en train de me soigner ?

- Parce que tu n'es qu'un sombre idiot incapable de prendre soin de toi ? Sourit Malfoy.

Colin resta figé un instant, croyant avoir rêvé. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce délire ?! Bon OK, Malfoy ne lui avait jamais vraiment témoigné une haine particulière comme il pouvait le faire avec Harry, Ron et Hermione. Il l'avait toujours insulté pour son côté fils de moldu bien entendu, mais ça c'était pour tout le monde pas juste pour lui. Alors d'où venait ce revirement de situation ? Il ne le détestait peut-être pas personnellement mais ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'il se comporte aussi gentiment, comme ça d'un coup !

- Non franchement Malfoy, restons sérieux. Tu vas pas me faire gober que tu me soignes parce que tu m'apprécies. T'avais besoin de remplir ton quota de BA pour la journée histoire de rattraper ton mauvais Karma ou quoi ?

Malfoy lui répondit par un regard noir avant de finir d'enrouler sa main dans le bandage. Il releva ensuite la tête.

- J'étais sensé te réclamer les photos de Blaise et Ron. Mais bon je vois que ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je réussirai à les récupérer.

- Vous avez encore du temps, je ne distribues mes tracts publicitaires que dimanche.

- Très bien Colin, sois certain que je récupérerais ces photos avant Samedi minuit.

Il lâcha doucement sa main en se relevant et déposa la baguette du Gryffondor sur le bureau. Puis il déverrouilla la porte et sortit. Colin se permit enfin de respirer normalement. Cet instant, dans cette salle vide, avait été surréaliste. Dire qu'il pensait qu'il allait se faire démolir mais non... Il avait eu le droit à un moment exceptionnel. Un moment avec le Malfoy de la tour d'astronomie.

Merde, il avait lancé un défi à Malfoy ! Il n'avait pas fait exprès mais il l'avait fait ! Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de mentionner ses tracts ? Maintenant Malfoy allait lui tendre des pièges dans tout les coins pour récupérer les photos. Et tout le monde savait que le Serpentard avait le bras long et trouvait toujours un moyen d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

+++++C.Ɔ+++++

L'après-midi lui sembla presque comme un rêve.

Il eut énormément de mal à suivre les cours et passa son temps dans la lune. Il était vraiment perdu, est-ce qu'il ne devrait pas juste rendre leurs photos à Blaise et Ron pour éviter que Malfoy ne s'en prenne plus à lui ? Mais d'un autre côté il avait envie de revoir _ce_ Malfoy, celui qui avait soigné sa main et qui s'était presque gentiment moqué de lui. Mais était-ce vraiment à lui qu'il serait confronté s'il relevait ce défi ? Et puis était-il prêt à perdre la une de son magazine simplement parce que Malfoy avait lancé une petite menace en l'air ? Non sûrement pas, certes Malfoy avait l'air sûr de lui en disant qu'il aurait les photos en sa possession Samedi soir mais il s'agissait du Prince de Serpentard. Il avait toujours l'air sûr de lui.

Colin avait pris sa décision, peu importe où cela le mènerait il garderait ces photos tant que Ron et Blaise ne révéleraient pas leur relation. Et s'ils ne le faisaient pas avant dimanche, elles seraient dans le numéro du mercredi.

… Il devrait peut-être parler de Malfoy à Kurt ? Son ami pourrait sûrement l'aider à comprendre dans quoi il s'embarquait et lui donner des conseils.

Malheureusement pour lui Kurt disparut rapidement à la fin du cours et Colin dut se résigner à rejoindre la Grande Salle. Il devait sûrement être aller chercher Luna après son dernier cours, ils se retrouveraient tous pour le repas. Il s'installa à la table de Gryffondor pour attendre ses amis. Le temps lui parut long avant qu'une tête blonde rêveuse ne passe la porte traînée par Kurt. Ils vinrent s'asseoir à ses côtés. Colin resta silencieux en mangeant. Il ne pouvait pas parler de ce qui l'inquiétait ici, il y avait trop d'oreilles à proximité. Surtout que le moindre de ses mots étaient attendus car tout le monde espérait qu'il parle de son prochain numéro. Il soupira. Il aurait peut-être du publier ce journal de façon anonyme finalement. Mais ça aurait été un peu compliqué à mettre en place. Ne serait-ce que parce qu'il était l'un des seuls photographes de l'école.

Kurt et Luna avaient remarqué qu'il était soucieux. Si bien qu'à la fin du repas il n'eut même pas à leur demander pour qu'ils aillent discuter dans un coin tranquille. C'est eux qui le traînèrent à la salle sur demande. OK, qui avait souhaité se retrouver dans un champ de tulipes bleues ? Il lança un regard amusé à Luna qui semblait aux anges. Ils s'assirent sur une couverture posée là et immédiatement Colin se sentit assailli de question par les regards de ses amis.

- Ça tombe bien qu'on soit venu ici...

- Toi aussi tu voulais faire un bouquet de tulipes bleues pour repousser les...

- Luna, je ne crois pas qu'il veuille parler des fleurs, la coupa Kurt.

- Non, en effet. Je voulais discuter donc ça m'arrange que vous m'ayez tiré jusqu'ici.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe Bro ? Commença son meilleur ami.

- Je crois que... J'ai fait une bêtise.

- Tu as mélangé les mauvais ingrédients dans ta dernière potion ?

- Luna ! Concentres-toi un peu mon ange !

- Non... Je crois que j'ai défié Malfoy.

- Oh vraiment ? Sourit Luna d'un air amusé.

Colin ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'elle trouvait réjouissant dans cette histoire.

- Quel est le défi ?

- Récupérer les photos avant samedi minuit.

- D'accord, mais nous savons tout les deux qu'il n'y arrivera pas alors où est le problème ?

- Mais voyons mon amour, commença la blonde, ne vois-tu pas que ce cher garçon craque pour Draco et a peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire dans le cadre de ce défi ?

Colin et Kurt la fixèrent d'un air choqué pendant au moins plusieurs minutes alors qu'elle cueillait distraitement quelques fleurs.

- Mec, je sais que quand tu m'as appris être bi je t'ai répondu que tes histoire avec les mecs ne m'intéressaient pas. Mais je voulais juste dire que tu devais pas me raconter tes aventures au lit, pas que tu devais me cacher tes coups de coeur !

- Mais je... Mais non ! Je ne... Bon d'accord je suis peut-être attiré physiquement par Malfoy mais je n'ai pas « craqué » pour lui et j'ai encore moins un « coup de coeur ». Ne commencez pas à vous imaginer des trucs !

- Oh, vraiment, dommage, soupira Luna.

- Comment ça « dommage », s'écria Colin. De quoi es-tu au courant Luna ? Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu et que tu me caches ?

- Mais rien voyons.

Le bouquet de Luna commençait à être presque aussi gros que sa tête, elle s'arrêta et posa les fleurs sur la couverture après avoir sorti un ruban de sa poche pour les attacher ensemble.

- Seulement...

Colin et Kurt étaient pendus aux lèvres de la demoiselle. Enfin surtout Colin, Kurt semblait plutôt pendu à son regard.

- Je trouvais dommage que tu restes célibataire. Tu serais tellement bien avec Draco.

- Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! S'écria Colin.

- Elle n'a pas tort, intervint Kurt. Malfoy est un garçon plutôt bien, derrière son masque de connard égocentrique je veux dire.

- Ok, admettons que Malfoy soit le garçon idéal et tout le blabla. C'est pas pour autant que je veux qu'il s'intéresse à moi ! Être intéressé par le physique de quelqu'un et vouloir sortir avec c'est différent. Et surtout y'a aucune chance qu'il soit attiré par moi !

- D'acc, mec calme toi, on a rien dit. C'était juste une hypothèse comme ça. Bon il sera bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu, je vais raccompagner Luna, tu te débrouilles pour rentrer ?

- Ouais, ouais...

Kurt sortit rapidement pour vérifier que Rusard ne traînait pas dehors pour les attraper. Luna regroupa son énorme bouquet pour l'emmener.

- Colin, ajouta-t-elle juste avant de partir. Tu devrais y croire un peu plus et je suis sûre que ça arrivera...

Puis elle partit rejoindre Kurt en sautillant, son bouquet la déséquilibrant à chaque pas. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait voulu dire ? En quoi devait-il croire ? Luna était vraiment déstabilisante parfois. Elle devait sûrement parler de Malfoy. Elle pensait peut-être qu'il voulait que l'autre blond s'intéresse à lui... Est-ce qu'il voulait que Malfoy s'intéresse à lui ?

Il sortit finalement de la salle peu de temps après ses amis et partit prendre un bain dans la salle des préfets puisque le couvre-feu n'était pas encore passé. Il ouvrit la porte sans vraiment regarder et rentra dans la salle, ce n'est pas comme si il allait croiser quelqu'un ici à cette heure-ci. Il se plongea dans un bon bain mousseux, lançant un sort sur son bandage pour le garder sec.

Un bruit le réveilla soudain. Il ne se souvenait pas de s'être endormi... Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Fichtre, le couvre-feu était passé depuis un quart d'heure. Mais ce devint le moindre de ses soucis en réalisant que le bruit qu'il avait entendu c'était la porte qui s'ouvrait. Il n'aurait jamais du se trouver ici, en prime à une heure interdite, il allait se faire tuer, peu importe qui était le préfet. Il étouffa un juron.

- Malfoy qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'ai plus de raison d'être ici que toi Colin... Tu n'es pas préfet aux dernières nouvelles et le couvre-feu est passé. Je devrais enlever des points à ta maison ou prévenir un professeur afin que tu finisses en retenue...

- Tu _devrais _? Tu ne comptes pas le faire ?

- Hum je profite de la vue encore un peu puis j'y réfléchirai.

Colin sursauta avant de se rendre compte que la mousse s'était largement dissipée depuis le début de son bain. Il n'était pas encore totalement visible mais si l'honneur était sauf sa pudeur non. Il se mit à rougir atrocement en se recroquevillant sur lui même.

- Ah, tu viens de réduire ton temps de répit, c'est bête, soupira Malfoy d'un air déçu. Du coup que vais-je faire de toi ?

- Et si tu me donnais une serviette ?

La proposition semblait tout à fait innocente mais bien entendu il savait qu'il y avait peu de chance que Malfoy le fasse histoire de pouvoir encore un peu profiter de sa gêne. Mais étonnamment le Serpentard sembla trouver l'idée intéressante et attrapa une serviette qu'il lui tendit, enfin pas assez près du bain pour que Colin puisse l'attraper sans sortir... Il soupira, de toutes façons la mousse aussi était en train de se barrer alors autant bouger. Quitte à devoir affronter cette situation il le ferait avec classe, pas en courant d'un air gêné vers la serviette sous les rires de l'autre garçon. Il inspira une grande bouffée d'air et se leva. Il resta dos à Malfoy le temps de se retrouver une contenance, car il sentait très bien son regard moqueur courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale, puis il se retourna lentement. Très bien, c'était parti, il était temps de jouer. Il avança de sa démarche la plus féline vers la serviette et l'attrapa d'une main légère en souriant.

- Merci.

Puis il enroula la serviette autour de sa taille sans se presser sous le regard choqué et... il n'aurait su définir l'autre sentiment qui se trouvait dans les yeux de Malfoy. Il enfila ensuite son t-shirt puis son caleçon et enfin son pantalon sans que le Serpentard ne bouge.

- Alors ? Que comptes-tu faire de moi ? Demanda-t-il finalement une fois rhabillé.

- Rien, tu peux partir, marmonna Malfoy en lui indiquant la porte.

- Je me souviendrais toujours de ta grande mansuétude, sourit Colin juste avant de sortir.

Il réussit à rester calme, même lorsqu'il croisa Rusard et dut s'enfuir au sixième étage. Il allait encore devoir passer la nuit dans son bureau. Il referma la porte derrière lui. Et là son cerveau explosa, il se laissa tomber au sol, éclatant d'un rire provoquée par la rupture de ses pauvres nerfs. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait comme connerie ?!

* * *

><p>Voilà, voilà... Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Avez-vous apprécié la première apparition de Draco ? N'hésitez pas à me dire :o)<p>

A mercredi prochain !


	4. Ça avait si bien commencé

**Mot de l'auteur** : Bonjour bonjour ! J'ai vu que des gens avaient "follow" mon récit. C'est vraiment super gratifiant ! Je ne connaissais pas cette joie qu'on a de se dire que quelqu'un attend mes publications o.o J'en suis presque émue... En tout cas merci pour les reviews, les follows, les favoris, je vous adore que vous vous soyez manifesté ou non ! Sur ce...

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><em>Réponse aux reviews :<br>Paprika Star : Merci beaucoup ! Et je n'en doute pas pour les rêves de Draco :o)  
><span>Tjd<span> : Merci, merci ! Un Draco trop gentil c'est pas un vrai Draco xD_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Ça avait si bien commencé...<strong>

Colin n'avait pas réussi à dormir de la nuit. Des pensées parasites avaient tourné en rond dans sa pauvre boite crânienne. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de jouer au séducteur avec Malfoy la veille ? Est-ce que c'était... parce qu'il voulait que Malfoy le trouve attirant ? Est-ce qu'il aurait voulu que quelque chose se passe entre eux dans cette salle de bain ? Colin rougit furieusement. Il n'avait jamais couché avec un garçon, en fait il avait découvert qu'il était bisexuel peu de temps avant, durant l'été. Il n'avait jamais été très loin avec une fille non plus en fait. Derrière son air assuré et son langage provoquant il restait encore un peu du Colin d'avant...

Il ressortit la boite du nouveau numéro, histoire de se changer les idées en relisant encore une fois les articles pour les corriger. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il travaillait quand l'entrée de la salle s'ouvrit. La brutalité de l'acte lui indiqua qu'il ne s'agissait sûrement pas de Luna. Il releva brusquement la tête pour se retrouver face à un regard acier déterminé et brillant d'une lueur un peu terrifiante. Sa main trembla légèrement lorsqu'il posa sa plume sur le bureau.  
>- Malfoy...?<br>- Bonjour Colin.  
>Sa voix arriva lentement jusqu'à lui, avec une lenteur traînante un peu de la même façon dont les pieds de Malfoy semblèrent glisser sur le sol à son approche.<br>- Comment as-tu réussi à rentrer ici ?  
>- On m'a donné le truc, répondit évasivement l'autre blond. C'est plutôt... joli...<br>- Qu'est ce que tu essaies d'obtenir au juste en complimentant mon espace de travail ? Les photos de Blaise ? Il faudrait que tu me supplies à genoux pour que j'envisage seulement de te les donner...  
>- Oh mais c'est toi qui vas me supplier...<br>- Qu...Quoi ?  
>Colin eut à peine le temps de s'étonner qu'il se rendit compte que l'écart entre lui et Malfoy avait largement diminué depuis le début de cette conversation. Il se trouvait désormais de l'autre côté de son bureau, lorgnant en contre-plongée sur le Gryffondor. Ce dernier se releva aussitôt, Malfoy commença à faire le tour du bureau presque au ralenti. Colin se jeta alors de l'autre côté vers le divan espérant atteindre ensuite la sortie. Quelle ne fut pas son erreur. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour souffler "ouistiti", il se retrouva à embrasser les coussins de son fauteuil après un placage plutôt brutal. Malfoy le retourna sans ménagements, lui bloquant les bras le long du corps du même coup.<br>- Dis moi Colin, il a l'air plutôt confortable ce canapé ?  
>Le petit blond haussa un sourcil étonné, ne comprenant pas trop où voulait en venir le Serpentard.<br>- Oh tu es bien innocent pour un journaliste à scandale.  
>Son visage se rapprocha doucement du sien faisant rougir furieusement Colin. Il sentait la tension monter d'un cran et il commençait à suffoquer de chaleur.<br>- Lâche moi Malfoy et barre toi de mon bureau.  
>D'ailleurs il allait devoir changer de bureau maintenant, soupira-t-il en son fort intérieur mais son cerveau fut court-circuité en pleine réflexion. Pourquoi diable les lèvres de Draco Malfoy se trouvaient-elles aussi près des siennes ? Il pouvait sentir son souffle sortir de la bouche du Serpentard puis passer ses lèvres entrouvertes pour se mêler au sien. La tournure des événements le déstabilisait quelque peu. Non, sérieusement, ses lèvres n'auraient jamais du flotter à quelques millimètres des siennes dans une telle situation... Elles auraient déjà du être en train de lui rouler la pelle du siècle ! Ce damné Serpentard ne pouvait pas se décider à se bouger un peu !<br>- Malfoy ?  
>- Oui Colin ?<br>- Qu'est-ce que tu fais au juste ?  
>- Absolument rien Colin.<br>- Ça j'ai cru remarquer, tiqua le Gryffondor.  
>- Cela te dérange j'ai l'impression.<br>- En effet, si tu pouvais te rapprocher juste un tout petit peu.  
>Le Serpentard étouffa un rire.<br>- Tu me crois donc si facile à avoir Colin, il me semble avoir dit que tu allais me supplier.  
>- Dans tes rêves.<br>- Oh Colin, tu me blesses profondément, susurra le Serpentard avant de souffler doucement sur ses lèvres d'un air tentateur.  
>Colin Crivey était reporteur, il avait subi de nombreuse tentatives de manipulation jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il avait toujours résisté quelle que soit la menace ou la tentative de séduction. Il avait un code éthique très bien écrit, s'était fixé des règles. Il avait toujours réussi à tenir tête à ses victimes. Il détenait une confiance en lui et une dignité inébranla...<br>- Bordel embrasse moi Malfoy.  
>OK. Son code éthique venait de voler en éclats. Malheureusement le Serpentard fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre. Sa main continua à se balader sous la chemise du Gryffondor comme si de rien n'était alors que son regard gris acier le fixait toujours droit dans les yeux.<br>- S'il te plaît.  
>- Hum ?<br>- Malfoy... gémit presque Colin. Je t'en supplie arrête, continue, fais n'importe quoi mais ne reste pas comme ça.  
>- Draco.<br>- Je..., Colin mit un moment à percuter. Quoi ?  
>- Draco.<br>Colin inspira profondément, sachant pertinemment qu'il inspirait aussi l'air que venait d'expirer l'autre garçon. Il rougit un peu plus.  
>- ... Draco, s'il te plaît, embrasse moi.<br>- A tes ordres.  
>Les lèvres rosées se collèrent immédiatement aux siennes dans un baiser doux mais ce n'était pas ce à quoi s'attendait Colin. Il réussit à dégager un de ses bras et colla une main derrière la nuque de Draco pour le rapprocher encore un peu plus. L'autre blond comprit immédiatement le message, sûrement des années d'entraînement, et glissa sa langue dans la bouche du Gryffondor en écartant ses dents qui menaçaient d'essayer de le mordre. Fallait savoir ce qu'il voulait cet idiot de rouge et or ?! Mais le gémissement qui répondit à la fougue avec laquelle leurs langues se découvrirent lui apporta la meilleure réponse possible. Il fit cesser le baiser au bout de peu de temps s'attirant un grognement de frustration.<br>- Excuse moi mon petit Colin mais j'ai à faire ailleurs.  
>Il colla un baiser époustouflant au pauvre garçon qui eu tellement de mal à s'en remettre qu'il se rendit compte que Draco était parti seulement quand la porte claqua. Bordel, qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer au juste ?! Colin se releva lentement du canapé et lissa sa chemise froissée. Est-ce qu'on pouvait considérer ce qu'il venait de vivre comme une agression sexuelle ? Il sourit devant sa propre réflexion et partit se rasseoir à son bureau pour finir sa correction. Mais il eut énormément de mal à se concentrer sur les mots son regard fuguant assez souvent vers le mur au dessus de son divan.<p>

+++++C.Ɔ+++++

Il était dix heures.

Colin allait partir en cours lorsque le monde s'écroula. Non. Pire. Il explosa, lançant, comme une file de domino, les planètes les une sur les autres, détruisant ainsi l'univers dans une gerbe d'étincelle.

Après avoir fouillé partout il du se rendre à l'évidence...

Son appareil photo avait disparu.

- MALFOY !

Les Serpentard avaient potion de neuf à onze heures. Colin traversa la distance qui séparait le sixième étage et les cachots en moins de temps que prenait son flash à se déclencher. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Gryffondor passablement énervé. Rogue releva la tête pas plus surpris que d'habitude.

- Monsieur Crivey, que nous vaut votre visite ?

Colin l'ignora tout bonnement se jetant au premier rang pour se planter devant Draco Malfoy. Les élèves alentours semblaient avoir légèrement pâlie en voyant l'aura de colère pure que dégageait le jeune garçon mais Malfoy se contenta de retrousser les lèvres en un sourire moqueur.

- Malfoy rend moi mon appareil !

- Oh quel dommage, tu reprends tes vielles habitudes...

- Malfoy ne te fous pas de moi, qu'est-ce que tu as fais de mon appareil photo ?! J'espère pour toi qu'il va bien sinon tu le paieras cher. Je te ferais regretter la moindre éraflure sur le plastique.

- Tu sais que tu es plutôt magnétique quand tu es en colère.

- C'est ta joue qui commence à être magnétique, mon poing a très envie de s'y coller brutalement.

- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai peur de tes menaces ?

- Je ne demande qu'à les mettre à exécution, alors je me fiche bien que tu en aies peur ou non, susurra Colin.

- Monsieur Crivey, je vais vous demander de sortir de cette salle, vous dérangez le cours.

Colin lança un regard noir au professeur mais se résigna à obéir. Malfoy souriait toujours d'un air moqueur mais il eut l'air beaucoup moins sûr de lui après l'ordre suivant du professeur.

- Monsieur Malfoy, vous le suivez. Allez régler cette situation, c'est inacceptable.

Malfoy traîna le pas à la suite de Colin espérant peut-être que l'autre n'ait pas entendu qu'il devait sortir aussi et soit déjà parti loin. Malheureusement pour lui le Gryffondor l'attendait appuyé contre le mur à côté de la porte. A peine celle-ci fut-elle refermée qu'il envoya son poing secouer la mâchoire de Malfoy. Lorsqu'il se fut remit du choc le Serpentard lui lança un sourire goguenard.

- C'est bon tu as tapé, tu es calmé ?

- Je n'aime pas beaucoup ce ton condescendant Malfoy.

- J'aime beaucoup cet air énervé, Colin.

Le jeune Gryffondor, légèrement apaisé malgré tout de s'être défoulé, se laissa facilement déstabiliser.

- Arrête de jouer à ce petit jeu avec moi.

- Quel petit jeu ? Je te drague si tu n'as pas remarqué.

- Tu es venu m'emmerder dans mon bureau juste pour me voler mon appareil photo.

- Ah, je suis venu _t'emmerder_, hein ? Tu n'avais pas l'air d'être si agacé par _mon petit jeu_ ce matin, Colin.

Malfoy ponctuait chacune de ses phrases d'un pas vers l'autre blond, si bien que bientôt Colin se trouva dos au mur.

- Malfoy qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Draco, glissa la voix du jeune homme faisant de même avec sa main le long de sa nuque.

Colin resta figé un instant, presque pétrifié dans l'expectative d'un baiser qui ne voulait pas arriver. Plutôt que de s'approprier ses lèvres Malfoy préféra fondre dans son cou lui soutirant rapidement un gémissement qu'il retint entre ses lèvres serrées. Mais il ne put empêcher son corps de décider à sa place qu'il devrait pencher la tête en arrière pour laisser plus de peau à découvert. Il sentit Malfoy sourire contre sa peau avant de reprendre sa douce torture. Colin avait presque les larmes aux yeux à force de se mordre la langue pour ne pas montrer à l'autre qu'il appréciait le traitement. Il espérait juste que Malfoy ne se rende pas compte qu'il aurait pu le repousser mille fois depuis qu'il l'avait plaqué contre ce mur._ Putain Colin arrête de te faire des illusions, bien sûr qu'il le sait !_ _Et il sait très bien que tu as craqué pour lui aussi!_ Trop choqué par la révélation que venait de lui offrir sa conscience Colin oublia de serrer les dents lorsque Malfoy remonta vers sa bouche pour l'embrasser. Il sentit une espèce de décharge électrique le traverser lorsque la main libre de Malfoy se glissa sur sa hanche avant de pivoter sur son fessier.

- Oh merde... Draco, soupira Colin.

- Tu vois quand tu veux.

- Arrêtes... Finit par se reprendre le Gryffondor.

- Tu es sûr que tu veux vraiment que j'arrête ? Sourit Draco en couvrant ses lèvres de baiser papillons.

- Non !... Je veux dire oui ! Arrête s'il te plaît !

Draco eut la gentillesse de ne pas relever la contradiction et de s'écarter. Il se frotta le crâne d'un air gêné. Depuis quand était-il capable d'avoir ce genre d'expression ?!

- Le problème, tu vois, c'est que ton appareil photo est dans ma chambre de préfet.

Ah d'accord, cette gêne c'était juste du flan... Draco était vraiment un très bon acteur. Colin rougit malgré l'air dépité qui se colla sur son visage. Comme s'il était suffisamment idiot pour le suivre jusque là bas, il aimait beaucoup son appareil mais peut-être pas jusqu'à ce point là.

- Si tu m'accompagnes jusque là-bas je pourrais te le rendre.

- D'accord.

Colin s'envoya une gifle mentale. Sérieusement mais c'était quoi cette merde qu'il venait de sortir ?! Il suivit pourtant docilement Draco jusqu'à sa chambre. Le serpentard ouvrit et se colla à la porte pour le laisser passer.

- Tu veux rentrer ?

- Oui.

_Tu te fous de ma gueule là ?!_ A quel moment sa bouche avait-elle pris son indépendance ?! Il était hors de question qu'il s'enferme dans cette chambre avec Draco Malfoy bordel ! Mais maintenant qu'il avait donné son accord il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour, et il était si près de récupérer son appareil.

- Prend un siège.

- Merci.

_Stupide Colin ! Stupide !_ Il ne voulait pas s'asseoir, il voulait son appareil et se barrer juste après !

- Un verre ?

- Pourquoi pas.

_Oh mon dieu mais achevez moi ! _C'était la pire chose qu'il puisse accepter, il ne tenait pas du tout l'alcool ! Draco lui tendit son verre dont il avala une gorgée pour se redonner un peu de contenance. Il toussa un peu face au goût fort du fire-whisky.

- Je ne bois pas souvent d'alcool, sourit-il.

_Putainputainputain ! Mais tant que tu y es avoue lui que tu es puceau ! Il pourra encore plus en profiter. _Colin avait un peu l'impression de sombrer dans la folie, est-ce que quelqu'un lui avait lancé un sort ? Draco lui envoya un sourire bienveillant le rassurant un peu. Mais même le loup savait sourire, il fallait vraiment qu'il se reprenne.

Objectif numéro un : récupérer l'appareil.

Objectif numéro deux : sortir de cette chambre.

Draco partit enfin chercher ce qui les avait fait se déplacer jusqu'ici et finit par revenir avec son appareil qu'il lui tendit. Colin le récupéra en souriant avec joie et passa la lanière autour de son cou. Il réussit de façon extrêmement compliquée à se lever.

- Bon je vais devoir y aller maintenant.

- Tu ne veux pas rester encore un peu, tu n'as même pas fini ton verre.

Colin lança un regard hésitant vers Draco puis vers le verre et entrouvrit la bouche... _Hey Colin ! Juste, ferme la ! ..._Il secoua la tête en signe de négation et le Serpentard le raccompagna à la porte. Mais juste au moment où il allait enfin s'éloigner de cet objet de tentation très dangereux pour sa santé mentale, Draco l'attrapa par le poignet et le plaqua contre la porte.

- A la prochaine Colin.

Il dévora ses lèvres avant de le pousser vers l'extérieur et de claquer la porte derrière lui.

Putain de bordel de merde. Il haussa un sourcil, c'est qu'il devenait très vulgaire ces temps-ci... Il faudrait remédier à ça... Où en était-il ? Ah oui... Bon sang de diantre de fichtre ! Ouais ça avait quand même un peu moins d'impact. Mais c'était franchement pas le sujet ! Qu'est-ce qui venait juste de se passer là ? Il avait réussit à faire plus de lapsus révélateurs en cinq minutes que Rogue n'enlevait de point à Gryffondor en un cours.

Colin soupira en serrant son appareil photo contre lui. Au moins il l'avait récupéré c'était déjà ça. Mais qu'est-ce que Draco lui voulait à la fin ? Seulement se foutre de lui ou bien décharger une certaine tension sexuelle, qu'il semblait contenir depuis un bon moment vu l'aura de luxure qu'il dégageait ? Et dire qu'il avait craqué pour ce mec ! Mais qu'est-ce qui tournait pas rond chez lui ?! Il soupira en regardant l'heure. Il avait une demi-heure de retard à son premier cours. Autant ne pas y aller, ce n'était pas comme si il avait déjà loupé le dernier cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, un de plus, un de moins...

Il ne rejoignit pas son bureau, il ne s'y sentait plus vraiment en sécurité depuis qu'un pervers psychopathe connaissait son emplacement, et préféra aller se cacher entre les rideaux de son lit dans le dortoir.

Il ouvrit son appareil et constata que la pellicule qu'il avait changé la veille était entamée. Il attrapa sa baguette -Il rechignait à faire ça mais sa chambre noire était actuellement inaccessible- et lança un sort pour développer l'unique photo magiquement. Un petit carré blanc apparut au bout de sa baguette, puis les traits se mirent à apparaître dessinant des formes qui furent ensuite remplies de couleurs. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'une photo de lui. Il n'avait que très peu de photos de lui même, il préférait être de l'autre côté de l'objectif. Passé la reconnaissance de son visage il se mit à rougir en comprenant en quelle circonstance avait été pris ce cliché. On le voyait couché sur le divan de son bureau, totalement débraillé, les joues en feu, les yeux pétillants, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes et un air béat collé sur le visage. Draco avait profité de l'avoir envoyé dans les cordes d'un baiser pour lui voler son appareil et son image ! Colin se morigéna : c'était lui-même qui avait ensorcelé son appareil de façon à ce qu'il ne produise absolument aucun bruit lorsqu'on l'utilisait.

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la photo. Outre la gêne qu'il éprouvait en se voyant dans un tel état il ne pouvait pas nier que c'était une bonne photo. On pouvait sentir que la personne qui avait appuyé sur le bouton l'avait fait avec passion... Colin fixa la photo d'un air choqué et enclencha la marche arrière dans ses pensées. Une telle photo ne pouvait être prise que par une personne passionnée soit par la photographie... soit par son sujet... Ça se sentait dans la façon soignée de cadrer le sujet et sur le zoom utilisé qui semblait avoir été réglé minutieusement. Et puis outre les éléments techniques le photographe insufflait son amour à son œuvre, ses sentiments apparaissaient sur la photo aux côtés de l'image ! Est-ce que c'était seulement le hasard... ou est-ce que Draco était attiré sérieusement par lui ? Assez pour concentrer ses efforts à réussir une belle photo de lui ? Était-ce réellement l'appareil qu'il voulait emporter avec lui ?

Il laissa malgré lui s'échapper la photo qui plana jusqu'au matelas. Il attrapa son appareil photo d'une main tremblante alors qu'un sourire s'étalait sur son visage.

+++++C.Ɔ+++++

Colin était attablé avec ses amis, son appareil photo reposant fièrement contre sa poitrine, un sourire un peu stressé sur les lèvres. Il sentait depuis ses premiers pas dans la salle que Draco le fixait d'un regard pétillant et un peu trop déshabillant à son goût. Les images qui couraient dans sa tête depuis cette constatation ne l'aidait pas à manger trop occupé qu'il était à ne pas faire une syncope. Il ne s'aperçut du regard amusé de Ginny qu'au milieu du repas, il frissonna, elle semblait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle faisait des messes basses avec Luna. Colin haussa un sourcil, Ginny avait un comportement inhabituel à lui jeter de fréquents coups d'œil ainsi. Il aurait pu jurer que les deux jeunes filles parlaient de lui.

Il fit mine de rien durant l'après-midi mais il continua à surveiller la jeune Gryffondor pendant les cours. Elle semblait aussi normale que d'habitude mais quelque chose dans les regards qu'elle lui lançait laissait entendre qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Cette fille préparait quelque chose et Colin aurait pu y mettre sa main à couper.

Un coup de coude particulièrement bien placé le ramena à la réalité.

- Colin, qu'est-ce que tu fous à fixer Ginny avec ces yeux de merlan frit ? Je pensais que c'était Malfoy qui t'intéressait, chuchota Kurt d'une voix rapide.

- Premièrement, c'est un regard suspicieux. Deuxièmement Malfoy ne m'intéresse pas.

- Ouais c'est ça, tu t'es pas vu baver sur lui pendant le repas...

Colin releva un regard qui en disait bien long sur son meilleur ami. Une espèce de mélange entre la menace, la condescendance et une pointe d'amusement.

- Ginny prépare quelque chose de louche...

- Ah tu crois ? Demanda évasivement Kurt en prenant quelques notes.

- J'en suis sûr ! Il y a quelque chose qui se trame, mon flair de journaliste ne me trompe jamais.

Leur discussion fut coupée rapidement par le regard sévère de McGonagall et ils reprirent le cours en silence.

+++++C.Ɔ+++++

A la fin du cours Dennis, son petit frère, lui sauta dessus d'un air heureux. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de passer un peu de temps ensemble, le jeudi avant le repas, puisque ce n'était pas toujours facile entre les cours, les activités extrascolaires, le journal et les amis. Il fit signe à Kurt et Ginny qu'ils se retrouveraient sans faute dans une heure ou deux pour manger. Dennis et lui partirent s'installer sur un banc dans le parc. Le plus jeune sortit des bonbons de sa poche, se faisant réprimander sans grande conviction par son aîné au sujet du grignotage entre les repas.

- Dis Colin, tout va bien avec ton journal ?

- Mon journal ? Le regard de Colin se perdit dans la contemplation de la pelouse. J'imagine que oui.

Le silence se fit quelques instants alors que les deux frères restaient immobiles côté à côte sur le banc de pierre.

- Si tu te mettais en danger tu me le dirais hein ?

Colin eut l'air surpris un instant avant d'éclater de rire. Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Dennis.

- Rappelle toi à qui tu parles, je suis hors de tout danger. Je suis le grand Colin Crivey, les élèves de Poudlard tremblent de peur face à mon appareil photo, personne n'oserait s'en prendre à moi. Hier j'ai même été plus fort que le Survivant, le Grand Harry Potter.

- Alors tu l'as vraiment fait, s'exclama Dennis des étoiles pleins les yeux. Y'en avait dans ma classe qui disaient que c'était n'importe quoi et que t'avais pas pu tenir tête à Harry parce que t'étais trop fan de lui.

- Bien entendu que je l'ai fais ! Ton grand frère peut tout faire voyons.

Colin sourit en voyant la joie qui nageait dans les yeux de son petit frère. Il savait que Dennis l'admirait, tout autant qu'il avait pu admirer Harry, et il tenait absolument à ne pas le décevoir.

Ils finirent par parler de leur semaine, Dennis était vraiment très curieux au sujet du journal mais Colin aimait laisser planer le mystère. Son petit frère n'avait pas grand chose à raconter, ce qui l'étonna grandement. Il avait toujours pleins d'anecdotes sur ses cours et ses amis. A force de persuasion, Dennis finit par lui avouer qu'il y avait une fille de Serdaigle qui l'intéressait mais qu'elle se moquait de lui parce qu'il était dans la maison des « idiots qui foncent dans le tas ».

- Et alors, être courageux n'a jamais été un défaut. Gryffondor est une bonne maison hein Colin !

- Toutes les maisons de Poudlard sont bonnes.

A force de l'écouter parler de cette fille, il finit par comprendre que son petit frère éprouvait plus qu'un simple intérêt et surtout qu'il était loin de laisser la jeune fille indifférente sans même sans rendre compte.

- Tu devrais peut-être juste lui dire directement.

- Mais je ne suis pas assez courageux pour ça !

- Tu es à Gryffondor et ce n'est pas pour rien. En plus tu es le garçon qui a eu le droit à un plongeon avec le calamar géant pour son premier jour à Poudlard. Allez frérot, tu peux tout faire !

Après plusieurs autres conseils, le courage de Dennis enfin retrouvé, ils décidèrent de partir manger. Ils retrouvèrent leur amis à table et partagèrent un repas joyeux. Colin était toujours de bonne humeur le jeudi soir.

+++++C.Ɔ+++++

Il fit un détour par son bureau avant d'aller dormir histoire de cacher la boite contenant son nouveau numéro (et de vérifier qu'elle était complète). Si Draco avait pu rentrer ici, qui d'autre le pouvait ? Il avait mis en place une cachette dans un des murs qui lui servait en quelque sorte de coffre-fort. Il y glissa la boite et son appareil photo et retourna à la salle commune Gryffondor. Une fois dans le dortoir, il se prépara, se mit au lit mais resta éveillé.

Kurt avait eu beau passer la soirée à essayer de le rassurer au sujet de Ginny, Colin savait que quelque chose clochait. Il avait passé le repas à l'observer et s'était rendu compte que, si au début elle baissait les yeux dès qu'il les relevait, par la suite elle lui souriait d'un air amusé et se permettait même quelques clins d'œils. Elle avait continué ses chuchotements avec Luna alors que la Serdaigle était presque totalement appuyée sur son petit ami. Colin avait pu observer le trio assis en face de lui avec facilité et il n'aimait pas ce qui s'en dégageait. Il y avait de fortes chances que Kurt soit dans le coup. Entre sa fougue à défendre Ginny et le peu d'intérêt qu'il avait démontré lors du cours de métamorphose, Colin savait que son meilleur ami avait un secret.

C'était pour cette raison qu'il était actuellement couché, faisant semblant de dormir tout en surveillant discrètement le lit de Kurt. Ce dernier semblait dormir aussi mais au bout d'un moment, lorsque tout le monde eut enfin trouvé le sommeil, il se releva en silence et sortit. Colin enfila une paire de chaussettes histoire d'amoindrir le bruit de ses pas, attrapa sa baguette et le suivit. Il était habitué aux filatures mais c'était la première fois qu'il exerçait cet art sur un ami et il s'en voulait peut-être un peu de douter de lui. Mais c'était Kurt qui faisait tout pour avoir l'air louche, ce n'était pas de sa faute !

Son meilleur ami sortit de la salle commune et commença à parcourir les couloirs. Ça ne ressemblait pas à une balade nocturne, il savait parfaitement où il allait. Il semblait confiant, il ne jetait aucun regard en arrière mais Colin restait prudemment en retrait des zones éclairées. Finalement ils arrivèrent devant le tableau où il avait surpris Blaise et Ron le dimanche précédent. Colin sentit son cœur accélérer, ça y est, il allait savoir. Il se camoufla au creux des ombres et observa.

Peu après Kurt fut rejoint pas Ginny et enfin par Luna. Mais ce que Colin n'avait pas prévu ce fut l'arrivée de Théodore Nott. Dès lors le groupe se tourna vers le tableau ouvrant un passage secret, le château en était vraiment bourré. Colin les suivit avant que l'entrée ne se referme restant plaqué contre un mur puisqu'il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait après ce court couloir. Il arriva dans une salle circulaire, les autres étaient en train de s'asseoir. Un lustre pendait au plafond diffusant une lumière légère et heureusement pour Colin plutôt faible. Au centre se trouvait une table enserré par une colonnade. Au delà de cette ligne, l'obscurité régnait. Colin se glissa contre un mur, profitant des tentures pour se camoufler. Ce fut Théo qui initia la conversation après les usuelles salutations qui avaient eu lieu dans le couloir.

- Hum, fit-il pour s'éclaircir la voix. Comment ça se passe de votre côté ?

- Pas trop mal, commença Ginny.

- J'ai peur que Colin ne se doute de quelque chose, la coupa Kurt.

- Il a l'esprit tout chamboulé, intervint Luna en triturant une espèce d'amulette qui lui servait de collier.

- En même temps vu le traitement que lui a infligé Draco, fit remarquer Théo d'un air désolé. On lui a fait remarqué qu'il allait peut-être un peu loin dans cette affaire mais il ne veut rien entendre.

« On » ? Qui était ce _on _? Théo... Blaise sûrement... Grégory et Vincent ? Pansy s'était exclamé d'un air outré qu'elle ne s'intéressait pas à ses petits problèmes mais il commençait à douter d'elle. Est-ce que Neville était réellement de son côté ? Et Millicent dans tout ça ? Il était persuadé qu'elle était une amie proche du groupe mais elle n'était toujours pas intervenue. Peut-être n'était-elle pas mêlée à cette histoire... ? Après c'était la première fois qu'il voyait intervenir Ginny et Théo et ils semblaient travailler dans l'ombre... Mais travailler pour quoi ? Pour récupérer les photos de Ron et Blaise ? Tout ça ressemblait à une énorme conspiration, c'était peut-être beaucoup pour une simple série de clichés.

- Au pire tout ça sera terminé mercredi,.

- Pas dimanche ?

- Dimanche il distribue sa pub mais c'est seulement mercredi que sort le journal.

- Mais il ne pourra plus revenir en arrière une fois les tracts distribués, s'il ne fournit pas les articles mentionnés, ça sera un sale coup pour sa réputation.

Ils voulaient lui voler les photos après qu'il les ai mentionné dans sa publicité... Ils essayaient de couler son journal ?! Et son meilleur ami était dans le coup ! De même que Luna qu'il considérait presque comme une sœur ! Et Ginny il l'avait toujours apprécié même si elle était plus proche de Luna que de lui... Comment toutes ces personnes pouvaient le trahir sans hésitation ? Il lança un regard noir à Théo. Tout ça c'était prémédité par les Serpentard, par ce_ on_ mystérieux qui tirait les ficelles.

- Du coup vous avez prévu quoi pour les prochains jours ? Reprit Théo après un moment de silence.

- Hum, je pense que je vais continuer à le surveiller, fit Ginny.

- Fait gaffe quand même, arrête de te moquer de lui par regard interposés, il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier...

- Tu comptes faire quoi Kurt ?

- Comme d'hab', je vois pas pourquoi je changerais mon comportement pour vos sales manigances.

- Il n'apprécie pas qu'on ne l'ait inclut dans le secret que hier, intervint Luna.

- Mon amour, tu pourrais arrêter de révéler à voix haute ce que tu comprends du comportement des gens.

- … C'est mal ? Demanda la blonde d'un air innocent.

- Kurt, c'est grâce à elle qu'on a comprit que Colin commençait à s'intéresser à Mal... Draco ! Intervint Ginny.

- Ouais enfin maintenant ça pourrait sauter aux yeux de n'importe qui...

- Parce que Draco est intervenu, expliqua Théo. Sinon Colin aurait pu rester longtemps à fixer la photo sans comprendre ce qu'il ressentait et sans dévoiler plus son intérêt...

- T'es devenu psy à quel moment Théo ? Se moqua gentiment Kurt.

Dire qu'il avait cru que Malfoy pourrait sincèrement s'intéresser à lui... Voire être... Non ! Tout ça c'était des foutaises ! Le Serpentard jouait avec lui parce qu'il savait qu'il avait un faible pour lui ! Pourquoi fallait-il que ce salaud soit aussi attirant ?! Sans ça les autres n'auraient eu aucune arme contre lui ! Il coupa court à ses pensées alors que la conversation reprenait...

- Bon je propose que Luna continue à pousser Colin dans les bras de Draco...

Ce Théo semblait vraiment être la tête pensante de l'affaire, mais il prenait sûrement ses directives de plus haut.

- Ginny tu interviendras en tant voulu, quand à Kurt, il posa son regard sur le jeune homme qui semblait bouder. Fais comme tu veux mais ne fous pas tout en l'air par pitié.

- Comme si moi j'allais tout foutre en l'air ?!

Colin eut bien envie d'éclater de rire, malheureusement pour son meilleur... ex-meilleur ami il avait effectivement tout fait rater. Grâce à lui Colin savait désormais qu'on tentait de le manipuler. Le groupe sortit enfin de la salle. Colin les suivit après s'être assuré que plus personne n'était devant l'entrée. Une fois dehors il se dépêcha de rejoindre sa salle commune avant Kurt. Sachant que le garçon raccompagnerait sûrement sa petite amie il avait largement le temps. Il était à nouveau couché dans son lit et faisait semblant de dormir lorsque Kurt rentra enfin de son escapade. Le garçon poussa un soupir soulagé en voyant Colin immobile sous ses couvertures.

Il pouvait être soulagé, mais ça n'allait pas durer longtemps. Maintenant que Colin savait tout il allait pouvoir se défendre. Et surtout, sauver son journal.

* * *

><p><strong>Mot de l'auteur<strong>_** : **Avant de vous laissez je voulais dériver un petit peu sur ma vision de la photo, histoire d'éclaircir le passage de la photo, je vais essayer d'être concise. _

_Je pense qu'on ne peut pas mentir à l'appareil, après on peut retoucher une photo mais du coup ce n'est plus une photo tout juste développée donc ce n'est plus trop la même chose. J'ai énormément été marquée par les tribus indigènes qui pensaient qu'un appareil photo pouvait voler ton âme. Je pense que justement l'appareil capte des choses qu'on ne voit pas avec nos yeux en nous obligeant à nous arrêter sur un instant et à l'étudier. Et, pour reparler des photos artistiques de Colin, ça appuie la sincérité qu'il met dans son projet photographique, il veut raconter la vérité, pas des mensonges. Dans son journal, il lui arrive de démentir des rumeurs, pas seulement de sortir des scandales de l'ombre. Et il lui fallait ce côté artiste parce qu'il aime la photo, il ne pouvait pas en rester aux photos pour son journal, ce ne sont pas des photos artistiques._  
><em>Je sens que pour la suite, ça va être compliqué... Hu pour la photo de Draco, c'est une question de ressentit, on s'applique généralement plus (en art) quand notre sujet de création nous plait. Et du coup ça se sent en regardant le travail de l'artiste qu'il aime ce qu'il fait. Draco n'étant pas un amoureux de la photographie on peut en déduire que cet amour n'est pas tourné vers l'appareil mais vers le sujet de sa photo mais je sais que c'est un peu embrouillé. J'espère que le passage était un minimum clair...<em>

* * *

><p>Bon que pensez vous de tout ça ? Surpris, choqué, intrigué ? Je serais ravie de tout savoir bien entendu alors comme d'hab n'hésitez pas à me parler :o)<p>

A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre cinq ! Passez sept jours charmants :o)


	5. La photographie pousse à la luxure

**Mot de l'auteur : **Bonjour ! Je m'excuse pour le retard sur ce chapitre : vous savez chaque hiver on a le choix entre différentes épidémies et bien, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai piochée la carte "grippe". Je suis couchée avec de la fièvre depuis samedi matin et je profite d'une légère accalmie pour vous poster ce cinquième chapitre qui contient mon premier "semi-lemon"... J'espère que ça sera bien, je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec ça mais Westy-Sempai a dit que c'était pas mal alors on va la croire ! Bref je vais essayer de me remettre de ma maladie pour la semaine prochaine...

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em>Réponses aux reviews :<br>_Paprika Star _: C'est vrai que les choses vont assez vite entre Colin et Draco... Peut-être un peu trop ? Bon après c'est des ados pleins d'hormones ça peut expliquer non ? XD  
>En gros tu proposes un groupe d'entremetteurs ? J'adore xD Mais je peux pas te dire si c'est le cas ou non...<br>_de passage_ : J'adore ce « pseudo » et wouah merci ! Bluffé c'est quand même fort comme mot.  
>Merci pour les compliments sur mon style d'écriture et sur l'histoire. J'ai pas trop compris la phrase « <em>_Ça fesait longtemps que je n'avais pas lu d'histoire clichée, c'est en même temps drôle et sérieux. » parce que chez moi un truc cliché c'est négatif mais t'as l'air de l'utiliser de façon positive et je suis un peu perdue... Et ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : La photographie pousse à la luxure<strong>

Colin était en train de massacrer ses céréales à la petite cuillère à seulement six heures du matin. Hermione, l'une des seules personnes présentes aussi tôt dans la Grande Salle -ils n'étaient que huit-, l'observait avec inquiétude. Le blond s'acharnait à transformer son bol en une sorte de porridge marron infâme et informe sans y avoir goûté une seule fois. Il lança un regard noir à Hermione en considérant qu'elle l'observait depuis trop longtemps. Elle attrapa le livre qu'elle faisait semblant de lire depuis cinq minutes et partit en vitesse, préférant sans doute ne pas se faire transformer en grenouille de bon matin.

Au bout d'un moment, Colin commença à en avoir marre de maltraiter sa nourriture. Il se leva et retourna à la salle commune de Gryffondor. Se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil, il repensa à sa triste nuit passée à se morfondre. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil, ne cessant de fixer Kurt qui souriait paisiblement dans son sommeil. Comment ce traître pouvait-il être si heureux et dormir ainsi sans remord, sans penser à ce qu'il faisait à son meilleur ami ! Il s'était levé tôt pour éviter un meurtre et passé la phase de déprime c'était une sorte de colère qui l'avait saisi.

Mais il était temps de mettre fin à cette immobilité, il se décida à bouger, il était un homme d'action après tout ! Aujourd'hui il allait découvrir qui était ce _on_ qui en voulait tant à son magazine. Mais d'abord il devait vérifier que Neville était bien de son côté. Le garçon ne se leva que dix bonnes minutes plus tard. Il traversait la salle commune pour aller déjeuner quand Colin le stoppa. Profitant que personne ne traînait dans le coin pour le moment il lui désigna un siège.

- Neville, tu m'avais bien proposé ton aide ?

- Bien entendu, sourit le jeune homme une fois les brumes du sommeil éloignées.

- Je voudrais que tu te renseignes sur Malfoy pour moi.

- Mais... Comment ?

- Par l'intermédiaire de Pansy voyons.

- Je ne sais pas si...

- Je ne te demande pas un interrogatoire juste d'essayer d'obtenir quelques renseignements.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec Ron et Blaise ?

- Beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses...

- Très bien. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

Colin sortit un papier de sa poche et lui tendit.

- Tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir est là-dessus.

Neville parcourut le papier des yeux. Trente secondes plus tard Kurt surgissait de derrière le fauteuil en emmêlant les cheveux de Colin au passage.

- C'est là que tu te cachais ! Je me suis demandé si on ne t'avait pas enlevé en trouvant ton lit vide. Tu viens déjeuner ?

- J'ai déjà déjeuné.

- Sup... Quoi ?

Kurt le fixa d'un air incrédule, déjà qu'il était inhabituel que Colin se lève aussi tôt, mais il lui apprenait en prime qu'il était parti déjeuner sans lui. Le blond se rendit compte que son comportement était sûrement suspect et, puisqu'il avait plus passé ses nerfs sur la nourriture qu'autre chose, il décida que reprendre un petit déjeuner ne serait pas un problème. Et puis il avait quelque chose à voir.

- Je plaisante, allons-y !

- Tu me rassures mec, j'ai cru que j'étais passé dans une dimension parallèle pendant la nuit.

Ils rejoignirent la Grande Salle et s'assirent, Colin fit en sorte de paraître aussi joyeux que d'habitude. Il était pourtant de plus en plus préoccupé à mesure que le moment de la distribution du courrier approchait. Les chouettes et les hiboux firent enfin leur entrée dans un concert de piaillements sonores. Lorsqu'une chouette de l'école se posa devant Malfoy, le Serpentard haussa un sourcil surpris. Il attrapa l'enveloppe carrée qui était accrochée à sa patte et lui tendit un bout de pain. Colin le vit tourner et retourner l'enveloppe mais elle était absolument vierge. Il l'ouvrit du bout des doigts et commença à sortir un morceau de papier pile à la taille de son contenant. Il se stoppa net en court de route, repoussa le papier à l'intérieur et fourra la missive dans sa poche. Colin lui envoya un magnifique clin d'œil lorsque le garçon le dévisagea. Maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à attendre.

+++++C.Ɔ+++++

Jusqu'à midi Colin continua à agir comme s'il n'était au courant de rien avec ses amis. Il suivit les cours d'une oreille aussi distraite que d'habitude, s'attirant les remarques du Professeur Rogue puisqu'il passait sa matinée en potions. Ginny continuait à l'observer de loin mais de façon moins agaçante. Elle suivait les ordres selon toute vraisemblance. Kurt était toujours le même idiot qui lançait des blagues toutes les cinq minutes en l'appelant « Bro ». Pourtant il sentait une certaine distance entre eux. Qui des deux l'avait mise en place ?

Au moment du repas ils retrouvèrent Luna à table. Colin l'observa, il avait vraiment du mal à croire que cette jeune fille douce et rêveuse puisse intentionnellement faire du mal à quelqu'un. Elle lui avait toujours paru trop à côté de la plaque pour organiser quelque action que ce soit d'ailleurs. Il était habitué à son comportement inattendu qui d'une certaine façon le rassurait et le mettait à l'aise. On avait beau dire que Luna était loufoque, il appréciait de suivre leur conversation dont le sujet changeait toutes les trente secondes, il aimait la voir s'agiter pour des raisons qu'elle seule connaissait et il adorait ses tenues extravagantes.

Il secoua la tête, certes c'était dur à imaginer, mais elle aussi se moquait de lui. Il devait arrêter de voir Luna comme une gentille fille un peu trop préoccupée par ses créatures fantasmatiques. Il devait arrêter de voir Ginny comme une fille sympathique au fort caractère qui le faisait rire en se montrant maternelle avec son grand frère ou même avec Kurt et lui. Il devait arrêter de voir Kurt comme son meilleur bro, comme son soutien dans la galère et son pote de confidence. Et surtout, il devait arrêter de les voir comme ses amis...

Il était temps de voir ce qu'ils lui cachaient, quels étaient leurs secrets, et de les retourner contre eux pour qu'ils cessent leurs manigances. Il aurait dû comprendre depuis longtemps que c'était trop beau d'avoir réussi à garder des amis au moment où il avait ouvert son magazine, il aurait du savoir qu'il n'intéresserait plus que les hypocrites. Mais il y avait cru, il avait chéri ces trois personnes parce qu'elles étaient les seules à ne pas l'éviter, à ne pas vouloir profiter de leur amitié et encore plus parce qu'elles le soutenaient à chaque numéro même lorsqu'il se décourageait de ne rien trouver à raconter.

Ginny se leva la première, leur rappelant qu'ils avaient cours dans dix minutes. Kurt se détacha à contre cœur de Luna pour la suivre vers la tour d'astronomie. Colin se trouvait derrière eux mais au détour d'un couloir Neville l'intercepta.

- Colin, j'ai des infos, murmura le jeune homme d'une voix rapide.

- Allons en parler ayyyilleurs, répondit le blond après un moment de réflexion.

Il commença à faire demi-tour, décidant de chercher une salle vide pour pouvoir discuter calmement du sujet.

- COLIN ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous, on va être en retard !

- Je vous rejoins après, allez y sans moi !

- Très bien, fit simplement Ginny avant de se remettre à avancer.

- Bro, je n'intercéderais pas en ta faveur auprès de Trelawney, faudra te débrouiller seul si t'es en retard !

Colin fit un léger signe de main, signalant ainsi que ce n'était pas dans ses préoccupations actuelles et suivit du regard Kurt qui rejoignait en courant Ginny qui avait déjà pris une sacré avance. Il se tourna ensuite vers Neville et lui indiqua le chemin. Une fois tranquillement assis, un sort de silence jeté sur la salle, Colin indiqua à l'autre Gryffondor qu'il pouvait tout lui raconter.

- J'étais avec Pansy tout à l'heure pendant la pause repas, dans sa chambre de préfet... Ne t'imagines rien, nous ne faisions que discuter ! C'est juste le seul endroit où nous pouvons être tranquille !

- D'ailleurs, le coupa Colin, je me demandais depuis un moment, si Pansy a une chambre de préfet qu'est-ce que vous foutiez au dortoir la nuit où je vous ai surpris ?

- Je... Euh... En fait elle était venu me voir par surprise, je lui avais donné le mot de passe de la salle commune au cas où...

Neville se mit à rougir. Colin grommela pour lui même que les gens amoureux étaient vraiment inconscients, il n'avait qu'à écrire le mot de passe de la salle commune sur un mur de l'école tant qu'il y était. Pansy était une véritable commère ! Même si elle était aussi sa petite amie et tout le blabla rien ne l'empêchait de le donner à quelqu'un d'autre...

- Je sais ce que tu penses mais elle m'a juré qu'elle seule s'en servirait !

- Ouais, ouais, bon abrège... Tu étais avec Pansy dans sa chambre à... discuter.

- Euh oui, c'est ça, rougit un peu plus Neville.

Le plus âgé sembla se perdre dans des pensées fort intéressantes obligeant Colin à le rappeler à l'ordre.

- Et ?

- … Hum ? Ah ! Oui ! Donc on discutait et là y'a Malfoy qui surgit comme un fou dans la chambre quasiment en arrachant la porte de ses gongs. Il s'est mis à hurler des trucs sans queue ni tête à propos d'un « idiot de Gryffondor qui se permettait de le prendre de haut » et après j'ai pas tout compris... Mais je crois qu'il a parlé de toi...

- De quoi déduis-tu qu'il s'agissait de moi ?

- Il a mentionné un photographe...

- Tu as réussi à saisir les termes exacts qu'il a utilisé ?

Neville rougit de la pointe des pieds jusqu'au bout des oreilles... Enfin pas que Colin puisse vérifier qu'il rougissait bien sur toutes les parties de son corps, c'était une expression, il avait d'autres corps à mater, un autre en particulier.

- Il a.. il a dit quelque chose à Pansy... Quelque chose comme « S'il continue comme ça tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de me faire cet espèce de petit con ! Ce connard de photographe commence à me faire perdre la tête et pourtant tu sais que j'adore jouer ! » Et là Pansy l'a regardé calmement et a répondu « Seulement là tu perds, c'est bien ça ? ». Puis elle a soupiré et ajouté : « Enfin c'est ton problème, je n'ai personnellement aucune objection à ce que tu _joues_ avec lui... »

- Et ensuite ?

- Malfoy s'est rendu compte de ma présence et m'a demandé de sortir. J'ai bien essayé de rester mais je ne voulais pas me disputer avec Pansy, tu comprends ?

- Oui, bien sûr, t'inquiète c'est déjà bien comme info, fit Colin d'un ton presque déçu. Bon je dois filer, la divination se présente clairement dans mon futur proche.

Colin s'apprêtait à sortir mais Neville le retint encore un peu.

- Je dois revoir Pansy ce soir, j'essaierais d'en apprendre plus si tu veux...

- Merci Neville, je vois que je peux au moins compter sur toi...

Colin arriva en retard en cours de divination mais c'est à peine si Trelawney s'en aperçut. Elle était trop lancée dans une explication foireuse à propos des boules de cristal. Dire que les dernière année avaient Firenze... Il s'installa à côté de Ginny qui lui lança un regard désapprobateur.

- Tu aurais pu te dépêcher un peu plus...

- Tu vas me dire que si tu avais eu la chance de louper un bout de ce cours tu ne l'aurais pas fais ?

- Si, mais je n'aurais pas _séché_ un morceau de ce cours...

- Je ne sèche pas...

- Tu as séché de nombreux cours cette semaine...

- Ma main n'est toujours pas guérie, signala Colin en désignant le bandage.

- Excuse acceptée pour aujourd'hui, sourit la rousse après une courte réflexion.

Mais son regard semblait vouloir en dire bien plus : « Je sais que tu traverse un truc difficile à gérer en ce moment alors je vais fermer les yeux et arrêter de faire ma Hermione. ». Mais Colin devait sûrement se tromper dans son interprétation. Pas comme avec la boule de cristal qui lui prédit des ennuis et une chute dans les escaliers. Les ennuis, il les avait déjà. Trelawney sembla sur le point de fondre en larmes de bonheur, lui se contenta de grimacer. Kurt lui envoya un sourire compatissant depuis la gauche de Ginny mais ses yeux riaient aux éclats.

A la fin du cours Colin maugréait toujours autant sur l'incapacité de cette prof à faire cours de façon utile. Il avait fini sa journée, positivement ça lui permettait de se remettre de l'ennui mortel de ces deux heures. Par contre il déprimait toujours d'avoir du manger rapidement rien que pour venir en divination.

Il marchait avec Ginny et Kurt sans trop savoir où ils avaient décidé d'aller, perdu dans ses noires pensées lorsqu'une ombre surgit devant lui. Il commença à la contourner par réflexe mais l'ombre avait malheureusement un corps et ne se gêna pas pour utiliser une de ses mains pour lui attraper le poignet.

- Colin, est-ce que tu aurais un moment ?

… Merde, il connaissait cette voix, il l'entendait même un peu trop à son goût en ce moment. Il fixa son regard sur son interlocuteur, fit une grimace mécontente et repartit. L'autre changea de stratégie.

- Kurt... C'est bien ça ? Vous n'avez plus cours de la journée n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet.

- J'imagine que ça ne vous dérangera pas que je vous emprunte Colin un instant...

- Aucun problème.

- Kurt ! S'exclama la voix de Ginny rejoignant le cri mental de Colin.

- Oh hum... Weasley femelle... ?

- Ginny, grimaça la jeune fille.

- En effet, Ginny Weasley, je pense que tu devrais te mêler de tes affaires.

- Colin en fait partie...

- Pourquoi vous sortez ensemble ?

- N-Non ! Mais on...

- Bon alors tu n'as rien à dire la rousse.

Mais quand est-ce qu'ils allaient arrêter ce cinéma ! Il était au courant bordel ! Il savait très bien que ces trois là étaient en réalité complices ! Ginny et Malfoy ne pouvaient plus lui faire avaler qu'ils se détestaient ! Colin serra les poings en arrêtant ses pas. Il devait se calmer, il perdrait gros à dévoiler tout de suite qu'il savait tout.

- La ferme la fouine, s'indigna la jeune fille à une réplique que Colin n'avait pas entendu.

- Ouch, tu m'as fait si mal au cœur, s'exclama le blond mais son sourire moqueur indiquait bien le contraire.

- Arrêtez un peu vos conneries, s'écria soudain Colin en se retournant. Vous... Vous battez pour moi comme si j'étais un objet ! Kurt, Ginny je ne vous permet pas de décider à ma place si je veux suivre Malfoy ! Et toi ! Toi, vas juste voir dans la forêt interdite si j'y suis et laisse moi tranquille !

Il partit en courant pour s'éloigner entendant malgré tout quelques dernières bribes de conversation.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu pour le mettre dans cet état ?

- Nous ? Mais c'est toi qui fait capoter le plan !

Colin sentit les larmes poindre au coin de ses yeux, il rentra dans une porte au hasard et se laissa tomber au sol. Au bout de quelques minutes à pleurer il se rendit compte qu'il était dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Il devrait sortir de là avant qu'elle ne s'aperçoive de sa présence...

- Eh bien Colipiou on a une grosse peine ?

Trop tard...

- Mimi, répondit-il simplement en séchant ses larmes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mes toilettes charmant jeune homme ?

- Je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention que j'étais entré ici.

- Oh tu n'es pas venu me rendre visite alors, soupira le fantôme d'un air déçu.

- Pas plus que tu ne me rends visite quand tu surgis _par hasard_ dans la salle de bain des préfets.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que j'y allais plus ou moins... souvent...

- Et toujours quand j'y suis...

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Le lundi je ne viens pas parce qu'il y a les entraînements de Quidditch de Gryffondor, et que je préfère aller faire un tour dans les vestiaires, et je ne suis pas venu mercredi non plus parce que Draco me l'avait interdit !

Mimi se stoppa net et commença à voleter en rond, cherchant sûrement comment rattraper cette parole de trop.

- Parce que... Je ne pensais pas que tu obéissais à Malfoy.

- C'est un garçon séduisant, on s'entend pas trop mal... ah si seulement je n'étais pas morte...

La jeune fille se mit à sangloter mais soudain elle se précipita devant Colin le fixant d'un air très sérieux, le détaillant du regard.

- Mais tu sais, toi tu n'es pas mort...

- Ça j'ai cru remarquer, se moqua Colin.

- Alors tu pourrais en profiter à ma place...

- De... De quoi ? Rougit Colin. Attend Malfoy ne t'as pas interdit de venir dans la salle de bain des préfet ! Il t'as interdit de venir spécifiquement mercredi soir c'est ça ?!

- Je ne suis au courant de rien, s'amusa l'ancienne élève avant de disparaître à l'intérieur des canalisations faisant voler des gouttelettes d'eau.

Colin resta confus, il commençait vraiment à ne plus rien comprendre à cette histoire. Malfoy avait réussi à convaincre Mimi Geignarde de ne pas venir le mater pendant son bain... Mais comment ? Elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser vaincre par n'importe quels arguments ! C'était un mystère de plus à rajouter à la longue liste qui venait de se créer la veille.

En effet pendant la nuit Colin avait réfléchit à toutes ces choses incohérentes qui avaient eu lieu depuis quelques temps. Il y avait d'abord les photos de Pansy et Neville, pourquoi étaient-ils dans les dortoirs et pas dans la chambre de préfet de la jeune fille ? Ensuite cette même question pouvait se poser pour Ron et Blaise, le roux étant préfet il bénéficiait des mêmes faveurs. Ensuite la photo de Malfoy sur la tour d'astronomie. Pansy qui lui vendait Blaise n'était pas pour le surprendre vu ses arguments mais il doutait qu'elle se fiche totalement de ce qu'il adviendrait ensuite des clichés. Maintenant Mimi... Et puis surtout Malfoy qui se mettait à lui tourner autour d'un coup...

Il avait toutes les cartes en main il en était sûr... Bientôt il pourrait les abattre sur la table et déjouer la conspiration qu'_on_ montait contre lui. Il était près de résoudre le mystère mais il lui manquait quelque chose, la clé...

Il avait toujours voulu jouer au détective, les filatures, les interrogatoires, les infiltrations, tout ça le fascinait... Il avait enfin une vraie affaire à élucider, d'un côté il était heureux mais de l'autre... Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ses amis impliqués... Il avait toujours autant de difficulté à croire qu'ils lui voulaient du mal... Il fallait qu'il revoie le cours des événements...

Il allait s'y mettre calmement lorsqu'une main se glissa soudainement autour de sa taille. A peine le temps de réagir, que ce soit pour pousser un soupir ou un hurlement qu'il se retrouva projeté sur une épaule et trimbalé à travers les couloirs. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas pris son appareil aujourd'hui, il aurait pu tomber mille fois. Il rougit immanquablement en sentant que la main qui le maintenait en équilibre reposait sur son postérieur. Il voyait défiler les couloirs sans savoir où il allait mais bizarrement il en avait une vague idée. Idée qui se justifia quand une porte se referma en frôlant de bien trop près son nez. Ses chaussures lui furent retirées et il poussa un cri. Puis il fut envoyé bouler sur un lit, le temps qu'il remette sa tête à l'endroit Malfoy avait eu le temps de servir deux verres de FireWhisky. Colin hésita un instant à prendre la boisson mais finit par obéir au regard obstiné qui le fixait.

- Tu sais que j'ai mis un moment à te retrouver, commença Malfoy.

- Tu peux être sûr que je suis désolé de t'avoir fait perdre ton temps..., sourit moqueusement Colin.

- Bien entendu, et si tu ne l'es pas encore, tu le seras très vite...

- Qu'est-ce que... ?

- Tu devrais boire ton verre, ajouta le blond en posant le sien, vide, sur la table.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, commença Colin en fixant l'alcool d'un œil méfiant.

- Ce n'était qu'un conseil...

Draco l'avait rejoint sur le lit, il se trouvait à genoux devant lui le fixant d'un air amateur. Il attrapa le menton de Colin et l'embrassa doucement. Sa langue se glissa dans sa bouche apportant avec elle la saveur du firewhisky, faisant sombrer ses papilles et son cerveau dans une délicieuse sensation de plénitude. Il soupira lorsque ce parfait mélange quitta ses lèvres.

- Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir en boire, je peux t'aider si tu veux.

Il saisit délicatement le verre entre ses doigts, le retirant de la main crispé de Colin. C'était un miracle qu'il ne se soit pas renversé sur le matelas. Il porta le verre à sa bouche, avalant une gorgée. Puis il tendit le verre à Colin qui restait paralysé. Le gryffondor finit par entrouvrir les lèvres arrachant un sourire à l'autre garçon. Il reprit une légère gorgée et se jeta à nouveau sur les lèvres de Colin. Cette fois-ci ce ne fut pas qu'à la saveur du firewhisky que Colin put goûter, l'alcool glissait contre son palais enivrant ses sens, lui faisant autant perdre la tête que la langue qui jouait avec la sienne. Malfoy finit par s'écarter, léchant sur le bord de sa bouche les gouttes qui avaient tenté de fuir leur destin. Le verre fut bientôt vide et oublié au pied du lit. Colin dévorait avidement les lèvres de l'autre blond, perdu dans un brouillard de sensations. Il soupira doucement, délaissant les lèvres rougies par les baisers, lorsqu'une main se glissa sous sa chemise caressant sa colonne vertébrale.

Malfoy s'attaqua immédiatement à son cou, laissant des picotements agréables sur chaque millimètre de peau que touchaient ses lèvres. Colin n'avait malheureusement pas assez bu pour ne pas finir pas se rendre compte de ce qui se passait. Il repoussa brusquement Malfoy qui lui lança un regard désappointé.

- Arrête ça Malfoy !

Le Serpentard laissa échapper un profond soupir exaspéré... Puis il se leva et partit fouiller dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier qui traînait sur un fauteuil. Il revint finalement en tenant une petite enveloppe blanche qu'il tendit à Colin.

- Tu commences à me gaver. Tu me chauffes et ensuite tu me repousses, faudrait savoir ! Alors reprend ta satanée photo et barres toi d'ici !

- Je... Je...

- Bordel Colin ! Prends la et laisse-moi tranquille !

Colin se leva sans daigner récupérer le carré de papier. Il s'éloigna doucement ramassant ses chaussures au passage. Et finit par atteindre la porte où il se stoppa et fit demi-tour.

- Pourquoi tu ne sors pas ! Je t'ai dis de te barrer !

- L'enveloppe est vide n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu n'as qu'à vérifier...

Les chaussures rencontrèrent le sol dans un bruit sec. En quelques pas légers Colin se trouvait devant Malfoy. Une voix quelque part dans sa tête tentait de lui rappeler sa découverte de la veille. Malfoy le manipulait pour détruire son journal. Quelqu'un tirait les ficelles dans l'ombre et se servait du Serpentard pour l'atteindre. Mais quelque part Colin n'arrivait pas à y croire. Malfoy ne laisserait personne lui donner des ordres... à moins qu'il y trouve son intérêt... Dans ce cas Malfoy s'intéressait à lui, au moins physiquement. Colin avait craqué pour l'autre blond, mais il n'était pas encore tombé amoureux. Malfoy l'attirait, il n'y avait aucun moyen de le cacher. Maintenant qu'il savait à quoi s'attendre, ne pouvait-il pas lui même utiliser le Serpentard à sa convenance ? Ils y trouveraient tous deux leur compte et cela n'empêcherait en rien Colin de sauver son journal.

- Tu as lu ce qu'il y avait au dos de la photo avant de te masturber dessus au moins ?

- Depuis quand parles-tu aussi crûment mon petit Colin ?

- Oh je m'excuse, mon présent t'a-t-il fait plaisir ?

- « Malfoy, commença à réciter le blond, il paraît que les photos en disent parfois plus long que leur auteur. Il me faudrait ton avis sur ce cliché... Bien qu'il me semble réussi et pris avec passion j'ai encore un doute... Alors, aimes-tu ce que tu vois ? »

Les yeux de Colin n'avaient pas quitté le regard acier du Serpentard. Malfoy rapprocha sa bouche de son oreille.

- Je l'ai adorée, souffla-t-il envoyant un frisson parcourir Colin.

Il tendit de nouveau l'enveloppe vers le plus jeune. Le Gryffondor s'en saisit du bout des doigts. Elle était légèrement plus épaisse qu'avant et semblait peser un peu plus lourd. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit une petit plume pour écrire.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Cette plume est ensorcelée pour écrire la vérité.

- Et ?

- Colin je sais très bien que tu ne me fais pas confiance ! Alors demande moi d'écrire n'importe quoi avec et tu verras bien.

- Et je suis sensé te croire sur parole ?

- Rien ne t'empêche de la tester.

Malfoy le guida vers son bureau et sortit une feuille de parchemin vierge. Colin ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre, est-ce que Malfoy tentait de le déstabiliser encore plus qu'en utilisant son corps ? Parce que si c'était le cas ça marchait parfaitement. Il posa la plume sur le papier, réfléchit un instant puis écrivit simplement « Je suis roux. ». Il ne se passa d'abord rien puis la phrase sembla trembler un instant avant que « roux » ne soit remplacé par « blond ».

- Voyons Colin n'avais-tu pas de vérité plus dangereuse à avouer ? Se moqua Malfoy.

- Tu t'en occuperas bien pour nous deux.

- Que veux-tu que j'écrive ? Sourit l'autre blond en attrapant la plume.

- Ce que tu veux...

Malfoy commença à écrire, un sourire en coin accroché aux lèvres. Les mots s'alignaient sans bouger, sans trembler, sans changer... « Je trouve Colin Crivey diablement sexy. Malheureusement cet idiot m'empêche de coucher avec lui comme je le désire. Pourtant j'ai bien envie d'arracher ses vêtements et de... »

- Ça suffit ! S'exclama Colin aussi rouge que son écusson.

- Bien... Et si nous passions à la pratique ?

Malfoy posa la plume sur le bureau, attrapa le poignet de Colin et le poussa sans ménagement sur le lit. Il avança jusqu'à se trouver au dessus du Gryffondor tremblant. Ses mains étaient posées de chaque côté de sa tête alors que ses genoux encerclaient ses hanches.

- Je... J'n'ai jamais dit que j'étais d'accord ! S'écria Colin.

Draco poussa un soupir si attirant que Colin aurait pu sauter sur ses lèvres pour l'avaler, s'il n'avait été coincé contre le lit.

- Tu t'amuses vraiment à me faire languir ?

- Si je ne suis pas d'accord, ton acte sera considéré comme un viol.

- Pourquoi est-on passé aux menaces ? Demanda Malfoy en levant les yeux au ciel... Serais-tu en train de paniquer ?

- Non pas du tout !

- Moi non plus, et c'est bien ce qui m'embête...

- … Est-ce que tu viens de faire un jeu de mot ?

- Est-ce que tu tentes de détourner cette conversation par hasard ?

- P-pas du t-tout !

- Colin..., Malfoy se pencha doucement vers lui et commença à mordiller son oreille. Par hasard... Par pur hasard... Laisse-moi deviner... Tu es toujours puceau.

Ce n'étais pas une question mais bel et bien une affirmation que venait de lui sortir le Serpentard et pourtant il était hors de question pour Colin de l'admettre. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun mot n'en sortit, ce fut plutôt la langue de Malfoy qui vint s'y glisser brusquement.

- Tu allais dire une connerie, expliqua-t-il après un cours baiser.

Après un petit instant de réflexion Malfoy repartit à l'attaque de son oreille lui arrachant un gémissement.

- M-Malfoy ! S'indigna Colin.

- Nous allons jouer à un jeu Colin, mais seulement si tu m'appelles par mon prénom.

- Q-quel jeu ?

- Si ça va trop loin pour toi, tu n'auras qu'à m'arrêter, souffla Draco avant de l'embrasser coupant court à toute réclamation.

Une main lui retira sa cravate la jetant un peu plus loin puis sa chemise commença à perdre ses boutons un par un. Les lèvres de Draco quittèrent les siennes pour courir lentement sur sa joue, elles firent un détour par son oreille, lui arrachant un gémissement, et filèrent dans son cou. Colin abandonna l'idée de retenir ses soupirs et ses gémissements, il n'avait pas envie de se priver pour une question d'ego. La bouche du Serpentard embrassait, mordillait, suçotait la peau, laissant sûrement des marques. Colin préférait se laisser faire, peu à l'aise, inquiet à l'idée de faire une bêtise mais ça ne semblait pas convenir à Draco. Il se releva s'asseyant sur les hanches de Colin et retira sa cravate pour la poser plus loin.

Le Gryffondor avait suivi le chemin du morceau de tissu comme hypnotisé. Draco attrapa ses mains avec un sourire, ramenant du même coup son regard à lui, et les posa sur le premier bouton de sa chemise. C'est en tremblant que Colin entreprit de défaire les boutons. Il repoussa ensuite le vêtement des épaules de Draco pour qu'il glisse le long de ses bras. Il fixait ce torse sculpté par les heures d'entraînement au Quidditch d'un regard affamé qui n'échappa pas à Draco. Il osa enfin effleurer la peau du bout des doigts arrachant un léger rire au Serpentard devant son air curieux. Colin inspira profondément avant de se relever légèrement. Il voulait goûter cette peau blanche ! Il hésita un instant avant d'embrasser le torse de Draco, elle avait le goût de l'alcool et de la luxure. Le goût de la décadence et de l'abandon. Et Colin se laissa emporter dans ce monde. Il retira sa chemise alors que Draco tentait de le repousser vers le lit. Obéissant enfin aux mains qui le poussaient en arrière il se recoucha, attrapant la nuque de l'autre blond pour l'attirer à lui. Ils s'embrassèrent alors que Draco entamait des caresses lascives de ses mains sur son torse nu. Colin glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux, les emmêlant avec furie.

A bout de souffle il finit par s'écarter pour reprendre un peu d'air. Draco en profita pour retourner s'acharner sur sa peau. Colin sursauta lorsqu'il commença à maltraiter l'un de ses tétons. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se demander s'il appréciait que Draco faisait jouer sa langue sur son nombril. Colin commençait doucement à perdre la tête : l'odeur de Draco l'enveloppant comme des vapeurs d'alcool. Il se sentait de moins en moins à l'aise dans son jeans trop serré, il avait un peu trop chaud à son goût et puis...

- Bordel...

Draco éclata de rire faisant tinter les oreilles de Colin. Il frôla de nouveau le tissu de son jeans envoyant un long frisson au Gryffondor qui laissa échapper un nouveau grognement. Draco se laissa tomber sur le côté mort de rire.

- Arrêtes de te moquer de moi !

- Tu devrais voir ta tête, pouffa l'autre blond, c'est entre le gamin mécontent et le mec au bord de l'extase.

Colin soupira d'un air vexé laissant le Serpentard s'étouffer avec son fou rire. Au bout d'un moment il commença à en avoir marre, il était temps de ressortir le nouveau Colin. Il plaqua soudainement Draco sur le matelas qui le regarda d'un air choqué avant de sourire doucement d'un air séducteur.

- Je te préfère comme ça.

- Ferme la, maugréa le Gryffondor avant de couvrir son torse de baisers.

Il savait bien que le Serpentard était bien plus expérimenté mais il espérait au moins ne pas trop mal se débrouiller puisqu'on ne semblait pas vouloir l'arrêter. Il tendit soudain l'oreille... Était-ce un gémissement qu'il venait d'entendre ? Il repassa au même endroit et en arracha un nouveau aux lèvres de Draco. Il releva la tête, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Draco Malfoy aurait donc des points sensibles ? Plaisanta-t-il.

- Ne me cherches pas Colin, sinon tu vas très vite découvrir les tiens...

Colin soutint son regard un instant avant de repartir mordiller la zone qu'il avait découverte un peu plus tôt à la limite de la ceinture du jeans. Il profita du fait que Draco semblait légèrement ailleurs pour laisser échapper un « même pas cap ». Il n'eut pas le temps de hurler qu'il se retrouvait de nouveau dominé par l'autre blond.

- Je dirais... là..., commença Draco.

Il attaqua son cou à la limite de la nuque l'obligeant à tourner la tête et lui arracha un gémissement et un long frisson qui le parcourut de la tête aux pieds.

- Ici.

Il s'en prit à l'intérieur de son coude droit où Colin avait une ancienne cicatrice causée par une chute dans son enfance. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Colin ne savait pas s'il devait supplier Draco d'arrêter ou de continuer.

- Oh, et bien entendu.

Sa langue traça un sillon jusqu'à son nombril, jouant de nouveau avec. Colin retint son gémissement aussi longtemps qu'il put.

- Pour le reste, je n'ai pas encore pu vérifier partout, insinua Draco en tirant sur le bord du jeans de Colin.

- Je te déteste, soupira le Gryffondor après avoir calmé un peu sa respiration.

- Je me demande..., commença Draco en défaisant le bouton du pantalon.

Son jeans descendait doucement ses cuisses lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en claquant brusquement interrompant la réplique du Serpentard.

- DRACO !

- Milli, soupira le sus-nommé en prenant un air légèrement blasé.

- Ah... euh... Je dérange...?

Draco s'assit plus confortablement sur le lit de façon à voir Millicent. Colin tenta bien de se relever mais une main le replaqua sur le matelas. C'est qu'il avait de la force ce maudit Attrapeur.

- En effet, j'étais occupé.

- Oh, désolée... Salut Colin.

- Ah hum... 'Lut, marmonna le blond la peau brûlante de gêne.

- Milli, tu comptes dévorer notre ami de Gryffondor des yeux comme ça encore longtemps où tu vas me dire ce que tu es venue faire ici ?

- C'est qu'il est l'heure de manger, et avec les autres on s'inquiétait de ne pas te voir nous rejoindre à la salle commune pour qu'on y aille tous ensemble...

- Je n'ai pas faim...

- Dis plutôt que tu as autre chose à manger, corrigea la brunette. Bonne soirée Colin.

La porte se referma sur un clin d'œil de la jeune fille. Draco attrapa sa baguette et envoya un sort pour la fermer à clé. Il se tourna à nouveau vers lui, son regard gourmand le détaillant dans les moindres détails.

- Où en étions-nous ?

- Je... préférerais aller manger...

- Je pense que tu aimerais surtout te débarrasser de ça avant, sourit malicieusement Draco en désignant la bosse de son caleçon maintenant découvert.

Colin avala difficilement sa salive devant le regard que posait le Serpentard sur cette partie de son anatomie.

- Je pourrais peut-être aller prendre une douche ? Tenta-t-il lamentablement.

- Voyons mon petit Gryffon tu es grand maintenant, il y a d'autres moyens pour régler ça...

Il n'eut même pas le temps de protester que Draco lui avait retiré son pantalon lui arrachant un hoquet surprit. Le blond tendit une main vers son ventre pour le caresser gentiment. Colin se sentait affreusement vulnérable.

- Colin, reprit Draco d'un ton presque trop sérieux. Si je te touche tu ne partiras pas en hurlant au viol n'est-ce pas ?

Le gryffondor réfléchit un instant avant de secouer la tête négativement. Certes ce qui se passait lui mettait un peu la tête à l'envers, mais il savait à quoi s'attendre lorsqu'il était resté. Il aurait pu prendre la porte quand Draco lui avait dit de partir. Et puis si ça allait trop loin il pourrait toujours l'arrêter, c'était la seule règle que le Serpentard avait fixé à son jeu.

- Ça ne te dérange pas que je me mette un peu plus à l'aise ?

Nouveau non. Draco se leva pour retirer son jeans et revint se coucher près de lui. Ils étaient désormais tous les deux en caleçon. Colin chercha dans sa mémoire, il n'avait jamais été jusqu'à se trouver pratiquement nu avec une fille, certes il avait déjà _flirté_ mais ça n'était jamais allé aussi loin. Une main sur sa joue le tira de sa réflexion, il tourna la tête, ses lèvres furent immédiatement cueillies dans un baiser presque chaste. Draco profita du baiser pour se glisser à nouveau au dessus de lui. Colin eut seulement le temps de se dire que la douceur du Serpentard n'était là que pour l'amadouer. Ils gémirent de concert lorsque leurs érections respectives entrèrent en contact à travers leur caleçon. Draco sourit contre ses lèvres avant de se frotter lascivement contre lui. Colin laissa échapper une mélodie de gémissement et soupir que le Serpentard tentait de recueillir en parsemant ses lèvres de baisers.

- On devrait p't'être arrêter là, soupira Draco à contrecoeur de plus en plus tenté d'arracher son caleçon à l'autre blond pour jouer à un nouveau jeu.

Surpris par la remarque Colin mit un moment à répondre plus préoccupé par le corps au dessus de lui qui avait arrêté de bouger.

- N-non ! Pourquoi ?

- Franchement ? Parce que tu n'es pas prêt à coucher avec un mec.

- Mais si !

- Colin, soupira Draco en le fixant d'un air réprobateur.

- Très bien, bouda Colin, une lueur s'allumant soudain dans son regard. Mais rien ne nous empêche de jouer encore un peu.

Il réussit à retourner Draco d'un coup de hanche et à s'asseoir sur lui.

- Colin, qu'est-ce...?

Pour toute réponse, une main passa sous l'élastique de son caleçon pour se saisir de son érection. Le fixant du regard Colin retira le vêtement gênant en commençant à le masturber. Puis sans s'arrêter il se pencha en avant repartant jouer de ses lèvres sur la zone sensible qu'il avait découverte plus tôt. Draco ne tarda pas à sombrer à son tour dans un monde de sensation. Colin accéléra le mouvement et remonta pour mordiller l'oreille du Serpentard.

- Je veux continuer à jouer, lui murmura-t-il.

Draco finit par atteindre les étoiles dans un râle. Il reprit doucement sa respiration alors que Colin roulait sur le côté un sourire fier sur les lèvres.

- Pas mal pour un puceau.

- Quand on a pas de partenaire, on joue au solitaire.

- L'entraînement hein...

- Pas vraiment, je suis juste doué.

- 'Spèce de vantard.

Draco se tourna vers lui pour l'embrasser.

- A mon tour, ajouta-t-il faisant frémir Colin.

Il fut rapidement délesté de son sous-vêtement, le Serpentard émit un claquement de langue appréciateur en l'observant de haut en bas.

- C'est encore mieux que mon souvenir...

Colin rougit à la fois en repensant à mercredi et à la main de Draco qui s'enroula autour de son membre. A partir de là il lui fut compliqué de savoir exactement ce qui se passait trop perdu dans son plaisir, les yeux à demi-fermés. La main experte de Draco jouait avec lui alors que ses lèvres voyageaient sur sa peau parcourant même des terres inconnues comme le creux de ses cuisses. Puis soudain il eut froid. Il rouvrit les yeux pour trouver Draco assis sur ses jambes qui lui envoyait un regard déjà victorieux. Puis sa langue entra dans la partie et Colin finit par déclarer forfait dans un cri rauque. Draco remonta vers lui en se léchant les lèvres.

- Voilà ce que j'appelle être doué.

- Tu as triché, signala Colin la respiration encore difficile.

- J'ai rusé, rectifia Draco en poussant au sol les vêtements qui traînaient sur le lit pour soulever un bord de la couette. Tu viens ?

Colin se retourna et rejoignit le Serpentard au chaud sous les draps ne sachant trop s'il avait le droit de se blottir contre lui. Draco régla ce dilemme en glissant ses bras autour de sa taille pour le serrer contre son torse. Il l'embrassa doucement.

- Alors c'était comment Mister puceau ?

- Pas trop mal pour un début, sourit Colin. J'attends de voir la suite.

- Un autre jour.

Le ventre du Gryffondor émit un gargouillis révélateur.

- Tu veux descendre dîner ?

- Ils doivent déjà en être au dessert... Et je préférerais dormir.

- Bonne nuit alors, sourit Draco en le serrant un peu plus contre lui pour partager leur chaleur bien que la couverture soit épaisse.

- 'Nuit Draco, répondit Colin avant de fermer les yeux et de se laisser sombrer dans le sommeil.

* * *

><p>Je vous remercie de votre passage même si c'est compliqué puisque je m'étouffe actuellement avec un paquet de mouchoir. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ou même des messages de bons rétablissements (ça aidera p't'être pour de vrai ?). Et je soutiens tout les gens malades cet hiver et vu l'épidémie ils doivent être nombreux.<p>

A la semaine prochaine.


	6. Les doutes sont des pétales dans le vent

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine ! Voici le chapitre 6 et aujourd'hui je ne suis pas en retard ! J'espère que vous avez aimé les chapitres précédent et que vous aimerez celui-ci bien entendu ! **  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em>Réponses aux reviews :<em>  
><em><span>Ether Lyn<span> : Merci d'apprécier ce pairing déjà :o)  
>En effet Colin a un petit côté manipulateur (voire un gros côté) mais il ne se prend pas réellement pour une victime, c'est une sorte de jeu. A moins que tu mentionnes son côté parano xD Mais par rapport à la vérité : ce n'est pas une simple illusion, il refuse catégoriquement le mensonge, il ne publierait rien qui relève du mensonge, ce n'est donc pas un paparazzi qui ne recherche que les scoops (bien qu'il s'en rapproche puisqu'il tient un magazine à scandales).<br>Merci des encouragements !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : Les doutes sont des pétales dans le vent<strong>

Colin s'éveilla tranquillement en ce samedi matin. Il resta un moment les yeux fermés, le temps de comprendre qu'il ne pourrait définitivement pas poursuivre le rêve qu'il venait de quitter. Il retroussa ensuite le nez face au mal de crâne qui se permit de toquer à sa porte. C'est à ce moment là, quelques secondes après son réveil, qu'il comprit qu'il n'était pas dans son dortoir. Allez savoir si ce fut la forte odeur de Firewhisky, la chaleur oppressante ou la masse qui l'écrasait, et qui semblait fortement être un corps à la sensation de la peau qui collait la sienne, qui lui mit la puce à l'oreille. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit l'œil gauche il fut sûr qu'il n'était définitivement pas dans son lit.

Il le referma presque aussitôt et après quelques secondes fit une nouvelle tentative avec l'œil droit. Sait-on jamais, l'autre avait peut-être été pris d'une maladie subite pendant la nuit ? Malheureusement Colin en vint à la conclusion qu'il avait besoin de lunettes. Il se replongea dans l'obscurité. Il avait espéré que ses souvenirs d'hier ne soient qu'un rêve mais il semblait que non. L'alcool c'était vraiment pas fait pour lui, même à petite dose. _Non on ne peut pas tout mettre sur le dos de l'alcool._ Il n'avait pas assez bu pour perdre la tête : ses actes n'étaient pas dictés par le firewhisky la veille. Mais il savait que la boisson n'était pas pour rien dans... son dévergondage ?

Le corps au-dessus de lui semblait endormi, même s'il bougeait légèrement, il pouvait fuir non ? Colin se morigéna pour cette pensée, il devait assumer ses actes. Après tout ce n'était pas comme si il avait promis à Draco amour et mariage, c'était juste une histoire d'un soir. Ils ne s'aimaient pas après tout ! _Pas le moins du monde pas vrai ? _

Il n'avait qu'à attendre que l'autre se réveille et le mette dehors comme il faisait avec toutes ses conquêtes. Voilà maintenant, il allait garder les yeux fermés et faire semblant de dormir encore un...

- Je sais que tu es réveillé Colin...

Merde. Il semblerait que Draco pouvait lire dans ses pensées... Et qu'il était déjà réveillé... Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait maintenant ? Il ferma résolument ses paupières, oui, meilleure idée de sa vie...

- Très bien, soupira Draco.

Colin pouvait parfaitement imaginer l'air mi-moqueur, mi-exaspéré du Serpentard en le voyant s'évertuer à faire semblant de dormir. Mais il ne pouvait pas comprendre, lui, qu'il n'était juste pas prêt à affronter la vérité en face et préférait jouer à la Belle au bois dormant !

Il ne connaissait sûrement pas la Belle au bois dormant.

Et puis c'était quoi ce « très bien » ? Rien n'était « très bien » ! … Ah si ça l'était ça... Hum et cette main qui chatouillait sa hanche n'était pas mal non plus... Ah non c'était pas le moment ! Colin ouvrit précipitamment les yeux percutant le regard de Draco.

- … Bonjour ? Tenta-t-il pathétiquement.

- La journée n'est pas assez avancée pour répondre.

- C'est encore une tentative d'humour... ?

- Mais elle se déroulait pour le mieux avant que tu ouvres la bouche, sembla se vexer Draco.

- Quoi... Mais ?!

- Chut.

Des lèvres impérieuses le firent taire d'un long baiser. Puis Draco se leva et disparut dans la salle de bain, le laissant seul au milieu des draps. Colin, préférant éviter la question « qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? » à son retour, décida d'attraper ses vêtements pour s'habiller en vitesse.

- Tu files à l'anglaise ?

Le Gryfondor se stoppa la main sur la poignée, à croire qu'il ne réussirait jamais à ouvrir cette porte. Il se retourna, virant à l'écarlate à la vue d'un Draco couvert de fines gouttelettes d'eau, la taille enroulée dans une serviette. Ses cheveux collaient son visage et laissaient échapper des filets d'eau qui glissait sur la peau nue de son torse. Colin releva les yeux vers le plafond pour couper court à sa contemplation.

- Je... Euh, je dois aller me préparer pour les cours...

- On est samedi.

- Je dois rattraper les cours que j'ai raté ? Tenta-t-il à nouveau d'une voix mal assurée.

- Vas-y, soupira Draco en commençant à fouiller dans sa commode pour se vêtir.

Quoi ?! C'était tout ? Il ne le mettait pas dehors ? Il... Il lui disait juste qu'il pouvait faire comme il voulait. Draco n'était pas bête : il savait bien que le Gryffondor lui racontait un bobard ! Alors... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui disait juste de partir... Colin se tourna à nouveau vers la porte. C'était encore plus difficile de l'ouvrir d'un coup. Sortir c'était tirer un trait sur cette nuit. _Ça ne peut pas s'arrêter là ! _

Il se vit faire demi-tour, et rejoindre Draco en quelques pas rapides. Le blond fouillait d'un air concentré dans ses vêtements sans lui prêter attention. Il lui suffirait de le stopper dans son geste, de le tirer vers lui, de l'embrasser. Ensuite il pourrait sortir en paix et espérer qu'ils se revoient.

Colin serrait la poignée de porte si fort qu'il en avait mal aux doigts. Il ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour. Il sortit d'un pas rapide et referma derrière lui. Mais il ne réussit pas à aller plus loin. Il posa son front contre la porte, des bruits diffus lui provenaient de l'intérieur. _Colin Crivey, tu viens de faire la plus grosse connerie de ta vie. _

Colin secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas de sa faute ! C'était Draco ! A cause de lui il redevenait le garçon qu'il était avant, l'enfant timide qui ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait l'impression de se perdre lorsqu'il était là, il avait l'impression que tout son travail pour changer partait en éclat. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Draco détruire celui qu'il était devenu, il ne pouvait pas... _Oh merde !_

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, Draco releva la tête juste à temps pour recevoir les lèvres de Colin de plein fouet. Leur baiser sembla durer une éternité, les mains du Gryffondor s'étaient fermement accrochées à la taille du Serpentard. Il finit par s'écarter, légèrement pantelant, il regardait vers le sol plutôt que vers l'autre blond. Son souffle caressait la joue de Draco qui attendait, immobile que Colin se reprenne.

- A bientôt.

Et Colin disparu, la porte claquant derrière lui.

+++++C.Ɔ+++++

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit une serviette pour seul vêtement. Le dortoir était vide, tout le monde était parti déjeuner. Il en avait profité pour prendre une bonne douche. Savourant la tranquillité des lieux, il resta immobile une dizaine de minutes. Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait quand les autres reviendraient ? Il soupira, il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter. Personne ne lui reprocherait d'avoir découché, il le faisait souvent. Malgré tout quelque chose lui soufflait qu'il ne pourrait pas cacher qu'il n'avait pas dormi dans son bureau. Il avait l'impression de puer le sexe à plein nez. Quelqu'un comprendrait c'était sûr ! Il fallait qu'il agisse comme d'habitude... Mais ça avait déjà mal commencé... D'habitude il passait par la salle de bain des préfets, bien plus près de son bureau que le dortoir, puis il rejoignait les autres pour déjeuner. Bordel il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un le surprenne ici ! Sinon s'en en serait fini de lui. Il suffisait de le regarder pour comprendre ! Il se leva d'un bond pour chercher des habits dans sa malle.

- Mister Crivey, cachez cette nudité que je ne saurais voir !

Il releva la tête en sursautant pour se retrouver face à Kurt qui passait la porte.

- Je ne suis pas nu, j'ai une serviette.

- Ta serviette a filée...

Colin jeta un coup d'œil vers la direction que désignait l'autre garçon pour voir sa serviette piteusement abandonnée sur le sol entre lui et le lit. Il l'attrapa d'un mouvement rapide pour la remettre autour de sa taille en grommelant et recommença à chercher ses vêtements pour cacher son rougissement.

- C'est bon, fais pas ta prude on est tous faits pareil, s'amusa Kurt avant de rejoindre son propre lit pour s'asseoir.

Colin enfila un caleçon dès qu'il en trouva un propre sans lui répondre et repartit à la recherche du reste de ses vêtements légèrement plus à l'aise.

- T'as dormi où cette nuit ?

Le blond se tendit, un jeans à la main. Il tenta de reprendre un air naturel en l'enfilant.

- Uh... Dans mon bureau.

- Du boulot à finir ? Je croyais que t'avais bouclé ton numéro...

- Y'avait un article que je voulais retoucher.

- Toi et ton perfectionnisme.

Kurt rigola faisant se détendre Colin qui entreprit d'enfiler des chaussettes et des chaussures. Puis il entreprit de trouver la pièce manquante à sa tenue, une chemise... Ou au moins un t-shirt. Il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse laver son linge. Il n'allait tout de même pas devoir sentir tout ses hauts à la recherche de celui qui sentirait le moins mauvais quand même ? Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose de propre là dedans ! Il finit par dégoter la perle rare, un t-shirt encore plié et même pas froissé. Il était à l'effigie d'un groupe de musique moldu... Était-ce de bon goût de porter ça dans une école de sorcier ? Il repoussa la question dans un coin de son esprit, c'était un t-shirt propre il ne pouvait pas le dédaigner. Il l'enfila tout sourire et c'est à cet instant où sa tête n'avait pas encore émergée du haut que surgit la question.

- Tu crois pouvoir me mentir comme ça ?

Colin finit de mettre son t-shirt en silence, prenant garde de ne rien laisser paraître.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Tu as dormi dans ton bureau ?

- Je t'ai dis que oui !

- Luna est passée te voir hier soir après le repas pour t'apporter à manger, tu n'y étais pas.

- J'ai été me servir en cuisine depuis quand c'est un crime ?! S'énerva Colin en relevant le regard vers Kurt.

- Depuis que tu mens à ton meilleur ami ! S'écria l'autre en se levant d'un bond.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Colin, depuis quand tu me caches des choses ?

Le blond recommença à retourner ses vêtements pour éviter de regarder Kurt dans les yeux. D'où se permettait-il de relever son mensonge ? C'était lui le traître ! C'était lui qui cachait ses manigances avec ses nouveaux amis de Serpentard ! Il n'avait pas le droit d'échanger les rôles comme ça ! Il attrapa finalement une veste pour donner une raison à son geste et l'enfila avant de se tourner vers Kurt.

- Depuis que tu le fais.

Il sortit en claquant la porte. Et pour la deuxième fois de la journée il sentit qu'il aurait dû faire demi-tour. Mais cette fois-ci il décida qu'il n'avait pas à faire le premier pas. Le fautif c'était Kurt ! Kurt, Luna, Ginny ! Ils étaient tout les trois contre lui ! Et Théo, Goyle, Crabe, Blaise, Ron, Hermione, Harry ! Il n'avait pas oublié la conspiration contre son journal, loin de là. Il s'était laissé détourner par Draco, par son sourire charmeur et sa voix sensuelle mais là c'était fini ! Même si le Serpentard ne semblait pas vraiment prendre part à l'affaire, Colin se souvenait clairement qu'il faisait partie du plan du groupe. Draco n'était pas du genre à se faire manipuler. Il était au courant, il avait parlé à Kurt et Ginny à ce sujet la veille après le cours de divination.

Il avait rejoint la Grande Salle au fil de ses pensées. Il se laissa tomber sur un banc observant sur la table le cadavre misérable du petit-déjeuné. Il n'y avait plus grand monde ici, tout le monde avait fini de manger depuis longtemps. Il réussit à sauver un croissant et une tasse de chocolat chaud qu'il sirota un moment perdu dans ses réflexions.

Il ne savait plus qui autour de lui faisait partie du groupe qui en voulait à son journal et qui était manipulé par ce groupe. Mimi était le pantin de Draco. Ce dernier était au courant pour le plan et y participait volontairement semblait-il... Mais le blond agissait aussi pour un but propre... Ce but était facile à deviner, il l'avait écrit clairement avec sa plume la veille. Il voulait l'avoir, lui Colin Crivey, dans son lit. Et il avait réussi.

Mais c'était aussi le but que semblait suivre le groupe... Pourquoi ? En quoi le pousser vers Draco permettrait-il de faire couler son journal ? Ils espéraient l'occuper avec lui le temps de lui voler les... LUNA ! Elle savait parfaitement comment rentrer dans son bureau ! Il se leva renversant la tasse sur la table et se précipita en courant vers l'étage. Il traversa la salle vide soulevant la poussière sous ses pas rapides et ouvrit le tableau. Rien ne semblait avoir bougé. Il se précipita pour ouvrir son coffre-fort et retrouva la boite contenant son numéro et son appareil photo. Tout allait bien, il s'était inquiété pour rien. Mais le groupe n'aurait eu aucun intérêt à lui voler ses photos aujourd'hui, il fallait d'abord qu'il distribue ses prospectus. Est-ce que son matériel était vraiment en sécurité ici ? Colin finit par décider que oui, au moins jusqu'à demain. Il faudrait qu'il trouve une meilleure cachette d'ici là. Il remit la boite à sa place et attacha son appareil autour de son cou. Il avait besoin de se détendre et rien de mieux pour ça que de prendre des photos.

Il ressortit de la salle, veillant à bien refermer derrière lui et sortit faire un tour dans le parc. Il faisait déjà chaud pour un matin d'avril et le soleil léchait l'herbe de ses rayons paresseux. Colin captura sur sa pellicule un oiseau qui chantait sur une branche, une apparition du calmar sur les eaux du lac, une élève de cinquième année plutôt mignonne qui révisait à l'ombre d'un arbre...

Malgré tout il ne se sentait pas aussi détendu que prévu. Normalement il lui suffisait de saisir son appareil et de le porter devant ses yeux pour immédiatement se calmer. Dès lors il n'y avait plus rien qui existait, que lui et son sujet. Et le temps ne repartait que lorsqu'il appuyait sur le bouton déclencheur. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Sa passion ne le plongeait pas dans cette transe habituelle. Il continua à se balader, prenant quelques photos, à la recherche de cette sensation si particulière qui lui permettait de saisir des instants.

- Draco tu m'écoutes ! Tu es dans la lune depuis ce matin.

- Ouais Blaise, en même temps ta voix couvre tout ce que je pourrais vouloir écouter d'autre.

Colin sursauta et se jeta précipitamment derrière un buisson. Blaise et Draco passèrent devant lui et disparurent un peu plus loin dans un bosquet d'arbres. Le gryffondor les suivit discrètement poussé par la curiosité. Il découvrit le groupe des serpentards qui squattaient une table de pique-nique installée là. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de grimper dans un arbre pour observer, il s'installa confortablement sur une branche. Là se trouvaient Théo, Vincent, Grégory, Millicent et bien entendu Blaise et Draco qui venaient d'arriver. La conversation semblait tourner autour du Prince de Serpentard et de son soudain côté rêveur. Colin avait pourtant le souvenir que le blond était tout à fait normal lorsqu'il l'avait quitté le matin même. Et il ne le trouvait pas particulièrement différent en cet instant même. Mais il fallait avouer qu'il était un peu haut pour voir quoi que ce soit de bien détaillé. Il attrapa son appareil et le braqua sur Draco, zoomant sur son visage. Non, rien de différent, l'autre blond était toujours aussi craquant. Colin observa un moment son visage à travers son appareil. Ses lèvres roses qui appelaient au baiser, il aurait pu se laisser tomber de sa branche rien que pour les atteindre. Son menton pointu, ses joues pâles, son regard gris qui se baladait d'un point à l'autre et ses cheveux en bataille... Colin haussa un sourcil. Certes, depuis l'année dernière, Draco ne se laquait plus les cheveux en arrière comme avant mais il sortait toujours parfaitement coiffé. Toutefois il aimait bien ce changement, il était encore plus à croquer. Perdu quelque part entre l'arbre et le sol, Colin contemplait Draco à travers son objectif, la tentation était de plus en plus forte d'appuyer sur le déclencheur. Mais le regard de Draco, qui sembla soudainement filer droit dans sa direction, l'obligea à abaisser son appareil pour se camoufler un peu mieux entre les feuilles de l'arbre. Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit les nouveaux arrivants. Selon toutes vraisemblance quatre nouvelles personnes venaient d'entrer dans le bosquet.

- Kurt et Luna ne sont pas avec vous ? Demanda Millicent.

- Non ils cherchent Colin, Kurt s'est disputé avec lui ce matin.

C'était la voix de Ginny sans aucun doute possible.

- Certains cherchent à faire marcher le plan, d'autres le gâchent, plaisanta Théo.

- Kurt nous a grandement aidé depuis qu'il est au courant de l'affaire je te ferais remarquer !

Oh mais ne serait-ce pas Hermione que voilà...

- Certes mais il n'empêche qu'il enchaîne bêtise sur bêtise, fit remarquer Blaise.

- Il n'est pas le seul à avoir fait des erreurs, Grégory a attaqué Colin alors qu'on avait été clair à ce sujet !

Et voilà que Harry prenait sa défense.

-Eh t'en prend pas à Blaise, c'est pas de sa faute !

Et Ron prenait celle de son petit ami.

- Calmez vous ! Intervint Grégory. Tout le monde s'entendait bien jusqu'ici, c'est pas le moment de reprendre la guerre.

Colin ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris, il n'aurait jamais cru que Gregory Goyle soit capable de diplomatie. Certes il ne l'avait jamais considéré comme un idiot sans cervelle mais il savait très bien qu'il préférait ce servir de ses poings, c'était plus commode que de réfléchir. En quelques sorte, si Grégory et Vincent étaient aux ordres de Draco c'était avant tout pour éviter d'avoir à s'occuper des problèmes de gestion et des décisions. Les deux garçons avaient l'air du genre à vouloir vivre tranquillement sans souci mais ils étaient capables de produire une réflexion construite si un problème survenait. En fait ils étaient plus fainéants qu'idiots en somme. L'idée le traversa un instant qu'ils puissent être les instigateurs de ce plan mais ils n'avaient aucun intérêt dans cette affaire. Ils étaient là parce que Draco était là.

En parlant de Draco, il était bel et bien là. Si Colin n'avait pas réellement douté qu'il participe à cette histoire, il espérait tout de même s'être trompé, avoir mal interprété les paroles mais là il n'avait plus le droit de fermer les yeux.

La conversation avait repris pendant qu'il réfléchissait. Il essaya d'en rattraper le fil rapidement.

- Colin est devenu plus agressif avec nous, soupira Ginny. J'ai l'impression qu'il se doute de quelque chose... ou pire qu'il est au courant de tout.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'il serait agressif s'il était au courant ? Fit remarquer sarcastiquement Théo.

- Peut-être pas mais il nous ferait sûrement la gueule jusqu'à la fin de notre scolarité, rigola Ginny.

Elle avait bien des espérances de croire qu'il leur reparlerait après leur buses alors qu'ils essayaient de détruire son journal. Il ne leur parlait encore que pour sauver les apparences et recueillir des informations. Parfois il se laissait emporter par leurs joies et leurs rire se pensant revenu avant sa découverte... Il aurait aimé se tromper sur toute la ligne dans cette histoire... Mais ses amis l'avaient bien trahi.

- En tout cas Luna serait vraiment très malheureuse s'il cessait de nous parler, vous auriez dû la voir courir à sa recherche, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi concentrée sur quelque chose.

La connaissant elle avait dû arrêter de le chercher au bout de dix secondes, lui préférant n'importe quelle créature particulièrement douée à cache-cache. Ginny avait juste oublié de lui redemander ce qu'elle cherchait. Un silence légèrement pesant était retombé, les regards semblaient prendre une seule et unique direction.

- Draco tu comptes faire quoi ? Intervint finalement Harry posant la question sur toutes les lèvres.

- Ce ne sont toujours pas vos affaires, occupez vous de votre fichu plan, pas de moi.

- Dois-je te rappeler que le plan consiste à pousser Colin dans Tes bras ? Soupira Hermione.

- Je sais très bien en quoi il consiste et à vrai dire jusqu'à maintenant je me débrouille très bien pour le pousser dans mes propres bras.

- Sans Luna, il n'aurait jamais fait le premier pas vers toi, fit remarquer Théo.

Draco lui lança un regard noir avant de rejoindre les arbres en bordure du bosquet.

- Où tu vas ? Demanda Gregory.

- J'ai mieux à faire.

Colin hésita un instant à suivre le blond mais il décida finalement de rester encore un peu. Draco semblait ne pas coopérer avec le groupe alors comme le pensait Colin c'était son propre but qu'il poursuivait. La plume de vérité n'avait pas menti. Mais pouvait-il pour autant lui faire confiance ?

-Draco n'en fait qu'à sa tête, soupira Ginny.

- En même temps Colin est bien plus son affaire que la notre.

- Évites de me rappeler trop souvent que je pousse mon ami dans les bras d'un connard égocentrique, Harry. Je pourrais t'en vouloir à la longue.

- Draco n'est pas un connard égocentrique Ginny, intervint Grégory d'un ton posé mais catégorique.

Tiens, elle ne s'était pas faite attaqué contrairement à lui. Colin jeta un œil vers sa main, il devrait peut-être regarder ce que ça donnait sous le bandage ? Aussi bien il pouvait le retirer... ? Mais il valait mieux attendre d'être descendu de cet arbre avant de voir ça.

- J'ai dit ça comme ça, soupira Ginny. Je vais y aller. Je dois chercher Colin avec Kurt et Luna.

- Très bien on va arrêter cette réunion là, acquiesça Hermione.

- Et comme d'habitude elle n'a mené nulle part, s'amusa Théo.

- Arrêtes avec le sarcasme, ça te va vraiment pas, grommela Harry avant de partir avec les deux filles.

- Ouais, ouais... Blaise on doit t'attendre pour manger ?

- Non j'ai déjà mon repas sous la main.

- Bon appétit alors.

Théo, Vincent et Grégory disparurent à leur tour. Et Colin préféra s'enfuir avant d'assister au repas.

- Qui te dit que c'est toi qui va me manger ? Fit la voix de Ron.

Colin partit trouver refuge en haut d'une des nombreuses tours de Poudlard. Il n'avait pas vraiment faim alors il avait sauté la case déjeuner. Il était appuyé contre le mur du balcon plongeant son regard dans l'horizon. Il entendait des rires joyeux venant du parc, des bruits d'eaux venant du lac, des sons étranges depuis la forêt interdite. Il se releva, s'appuyant sur la rambarde pour regarder en bas. La chaleur de cet après-midi ne laissait personne indifférent. Tout le monde semblait heureux, d'autant plus que demain avait lieu une sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Colin soupira : il aurait dû y aller avec Ginny, Kurt et Luna mais, après avoir passé un moment à les éviter dans les couloirs pour parvenir jusqu'ici, il n'avait pas trop envie de passer une journée entière avec eux.

Plus il en apprenait sur ce groupe qui essayait de le manipuler moins il comprenait ce qui se passait. Il n'était plus sûr qu'on en veuille à son journal... Peut-être qu'il était la cible, ils commenceraient par le journal mais après c'est sa personne qu'ils détruiraient. Il était déjà diablement troublé par ce qu'il vivait avec Draco, il ne manquait pas grand chose pour qu'il dégringole dans la folie. Il avait bien l'impression d'être fou d'ailleurs. Il savait que Draco agissait par intérêt et pourtant il se laissait faire. Il commençait à croire qu'il était devenu masochiste... ou alors... Il serra sa main sur la plume de vérité dans sa poche. Après un instant il la sortit et finit par trouver un morceau de papier froissé. Il posa la pointe de la plume sur la feuille d'un air décidé. Les mots de Draco lui revinrent à l'esprit « _Voyons Colin n'avais-tu pas de vérité plus dangereuse à avouer ?_ »... Il inspira profondément et commença à mouvoir la plume lentement...

_Je..._

Le vent agitait doucement les branches des arbres de la forêt apportant jusqu'à lui le parfum des plantes. Un pétale atterri sur sa feuille et il le repoussa d'un geste rapide.

_Suis..._

La plume sembla hésiter un instant, les mots restaient comme suspendus entre ses pensées et la feuille, voletant avec le pétale qui était reparti sur les courants du vents. Il écrivit rapidement pour ne pas s'arrêter encore une fois, sinon il n'aurait jamais le courage de finir.

_Amoureux de..._

Il stoppa net sa main. Il ne pouvait juste pas. Ce n'était pas à une plume de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Une larme s'écrasa sur la feuille faisant couler l'encre.

« _n'avais-tu pas de vérité plus dangereuse à avouer ? »_

Pouvait-il faire confiance à Draco alors que ce dernier semblait toujours se jouer de lui, jouer avec lui ? Il avait l'impression d'être un pantin entre ses mains. Il perdait ses mots et se mettait à rougir comme une fillette timide. L'aura de Draco était trop écrasante, trop enivrante, trop attirante...

La vérité ne pourrait que lui faire du mal.

Le repas, ce soir là fut plus tendu que jamais. Tout les regards étaient fixés sur lui, on épiait le moindre de ses gestes. Demain avait lieu la sortie à Pré-au-Lard... Mais plus que ça c'était ses prospectus qui étaient attendus. Demain tout le monde saurait enfin de quoi parlerait le nouveau numéro. Les rumeurs allaient bon train mentionnant des intrigues amoureuses, des vols voire même des complots professoraux. D'habitude Colin aurait souri devant toutes ces hypothèses plus ou moins fumeuses, les aurait commentées avec ses amis et aurait ri des tentatives des élèves impatients pour obtenir un prospectus avant tout le monde.

Mais ce soir il n'avait pas l'esprit à ça. Il fixait la place vide de Draco à la table des Serpentard. Ce soir, Colin était morose et tout le monde le voyait bien. Les rumeurs ne s'en faisaient que plus virulentes. Les regards n'en étaient que plus appuyés. Les murmures couraient dans la salle formant une espèce de bourdonnement. Colin avait l'impression d'être dans une ruche. Il ne pouvait plus supporter tout ça. Il se leva brusquement, après avoir à peine touché à son plat principal et quitta la salle sans un regard en arrière.

Il rejoignit le sixième étage et alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte de la salle abandonnée une chouette atterrit soudainement devant lui. Il attrapa la lettre qu'elle lui tendait et la remercia avec des miettes de gâteau qui traînaient dans sa poche. Il tourna et retourna l'enveloppe vierge entre ses doigts tout en entrant dans son bureau. Il lança un sort sur l'entrée pour qu'elle reste fermée et s'assit sur son divan. Il déchira l'enveloppe et ouvrit la lettre les mains légèrement tremblantes d'appréhension.

« Viens avec moi à Pré-au-Lard demain. »

Ses yeux glissèrent plusieurs fois sur la phrase qui semblait plus être un ordre qu'une demande avant de tomber sur le sceau plus bas. Colin eut envie de rire jaune. Une canne à pêche qui attrapait un appareil photo...

* * *

><p>Ah lala on laisse Colin en bien étrange posture en ce charmant samedi soir (pour lui, nous on est toujours mercredi xD)...<p>

Bon il se trouve que j'ai pas énormément de review même si y'a l'air d'avoir un minimum de passage. Alors franchement je me répète, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, je suis bien plus heureuse de recevoir deux reviews que de voir que dix personnes ont lu mon texte !

Allez je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !


	7. Chutes et Cabrioles

**Mot de l'auteur :** Bonjour ! Bon je suis en retard d'une demi-heure sur le mercredi... Mais je me croyais mardi... Bon c'est pas un énorme retard, j'espère que vous m'en voulez pas... Je ne sais pas être ponctuelle en fait...  
>Bref j'ai eu des bons retours (certes peu nombreux mais agréables) sur le dernier chapitre, c'est fort plaisant ! Hum dans ce chapitre on retrouve "un semi lemon" ou plutôt un quart en fait... Enfin vous verrez... J'ai pas grand chose à dire si ce n'est...<p>

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p><em>Réponses aux reviews :<br>Ether Lyn : Mais non il ne faut pas devenir parano voyons ! Allez je vais être gentille : ce sont réellement des réunions secrètes... il me semble...  
>Paprika Star : Vite fait : merci pour les compliment sur le chapitre 5 ! C'est agréable de s'entendre dire qu'une de ses scène est « très juste, très réaliste ».<br>Et pour le chap 6 : Le demi-tour épic en effet xD Alors non Draco n'est pas au courant, Colin sait être discret... Et oui, un gros bazar, pauvre petit bonhomme, je le maltraite un peu... Enfin non c'est Draco et les autres, j'y suis pour rien ! Et voilà la suite :o)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 : Chutes et Cabrioles<strong>

Colin baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, il était minuit passé et il traînait dans les couloirs. Enfin il ne « traînait » pas vraiment, il travaillait. Il installait ses prospectus à travers l'école pour le lendemain... Du moins, vu l'heure, il devrait plutôt dire pour plus tard dans la journée... Heureusement il ne lui restait qu'un endroit où mettre ses papiers et il pourrait rejoindre son divan.

Il salua un tableau avant de se tourner vers l'armure qui se trouvait à sa droite.

- Le prochain numéro est bientôt prêt ? S'exclama avec joie le sorcier peint de l'autre côté.

- Il l'est déjà, il sera disponible mercredi.

- Magnifique ! Je dois prévenir tout le monde.

- Je me demande bien comment vous pouvez le lire...

- Par dessus les épaules, jeune homme, rien de plus facile.

- Vous savez que c'est malpoli ?

L'homme haussa des épaules et sortit de son cadre d'un pas pressé. Colin se tourna vers l'armure et l'ouvrit. Il s'apprêtait à poser les prospectus à l'intérieur quand il aperçut un morceau de papier coincé dans l'ouverture du casque. Il laissa là sa publicité, referma l'armure et ouvrit le message. S'il savait bien que la lettre reçue plus tôt venait de Draco, celle là venait obligatoirement de Luna.

_«_ _Bonjour Colin, tu as disparu depuis quelques temps et je m'inquiète. Au début j'ai cru qu'un Umgubular Slashkilter t'avais enlevé mais Kurt t'a vu ce matin alors tout va bien. Reviens nous vite et fais attention aux créatures magiques elles peuvent prendre n'importe quelle forme. Et puis as-tu réglé ce défi avec Draco ? »_

Au moins avait-elle réussi à ne pas perdre le but de son message en cours de route. Il avait déjà reçu des lettres sans queue ni tête écrites par la jeune blonde pendant les vacances. Parfois il se demandait si elle ne les écrivait pas en plusieurs fois, tellement elles étaient décousues... Une autre écriture avait ajouté une petite phrase à la suite : _« Eh mec on se voit à Pré-au-Lard demain ! »_

_+++++C.Ɔ+++++_

Le matin Colin se réveilla difficilement, il n'avait dormi que six heures. Somnolant, il trouva avec une joie mesurée des habits propres rangés dans la commode de son bureau. Heureux, un jeans et une chemise sous le bras, il partit squatter la salle de bain des préfets pendant une petite heure. Il retira le bandage de sa main et fut ravi de voir qu'elle était presque totalement guérie. C'est armé de son appareil photo et d'excellente humeur qu'il rejoignit la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il n'y avait pas encore grand monde attablé et il profita du calme avant la tempête. Quand neuf heures sonnerait, ses prospectus seraient distribués au passage des élèves. Et là il y avait de fortes chances qu'il ne puisse plus être tranquille avant mercredi.

- Eh Colin le programme de ton prochain magazine on l'aura comment cette fois-ci ? Lui demanda une élève de Poufsouffle en apparaissant subitement à côté de lui sur le banc.

Tiens c'était la fille mignonne qui révisait dans le parc la veille...

- C'est une surprise, comme d'habitude.

- Quand les chouettes les ont lâchés dans la salle la dernière fois j'ai halluciné ! C'était grandiose !

- J'ai opté pour quelque chose de plus discret cette fois-ci...

- Je comprend : les profs étaient pas super content. Mais du coup va falloir chercher partout, soupira la demoiselle.

- Mais... Imaginons que je cherche à avoir un prospectus...

- Oh comment ferais-tu ?!

- Tu promets de ne le répéter à personne. C'est une exclu. Juste pour toi.

- Wouah, non t'inquiète pas !

La jeune fille s'approcha de lui les yeux grands ouverts dans l'attente de sa révélation.

- Dans l'hypothèse où je cherche un prospectus... je m'intéresserais aux armures à partir de neuf heures, murmura Colin.

- Merci ! T'es vraiment extra comme mec !

Le Gryffondor s'attendait à ce qu'elle disparaisse en courant surtout qu'il ne restait que dix minutes avant l'heure mais elle se triturait les cheveux toujours assise à côté de lui.

- … Colin... Tu vas à Pré-au-Lard avec quelqu'un aujourd'hui ?

Le blond se mordilla la lèvre, cette fille était vraiment adorable. Elle semblait le trouver à son goût, il se demandait si... Il secoua la tête.

- Malheureusement, j'y vais avec un ami... Et il est très rancunier quand on lui fait faux-bond.

- Oh dommage... Une prochaine fois ! S'exclama la jeune fille en s'éclipsant.

Colin avait terminé son petit-déjeuner. Il décida de se sauver rapidement pour éviter l'arrivée en masse des autres élèves. Il entendit des bruits de pas le rejoindre dans le couloir.

- J'espère pour toi que tu ne parlais pas de moi...

- Donc tu préférerais que je sorte avec quelqu'un d'autre aujourd'hui ? C'est bête je dois la rappeler pour lui demander si sa proposition tient toujours !

Le Gryffondor fit mine de chercher la jeune fille du regard pour la rattraper. La voix moqueuse qui lui répondit était malgré tout légèrement aigre douce.

- Tu me laisserais tomber pour une vulgaire Poufsouffle ?

- C'est qu'elle est charmante.

- Ce serait donc ma rivale ? Fit Draco d'un ton dédaigneux.

- Aurais-tu peur de perdre face à elle ?

- Tu l'auras oubliée dans environ cinq secondes.

Et en effet le long baiser qu'il lui offrit lui fit oublier à peu près tout ce qui pouvait occuper ses pensées. Du moins le temps qu'il dura...

- Hum je m'en souviens, quel dommage.

- Tu voudrais peut-être que je te jette un sortilège d'oubli pour libérer ton esprit de ce poids ?

- Quel est le programme d'aujourd'hui ? Souffla Colin préférant changer de sujet.

- Tu verras bien.

- T'en as aucune idée en fait ! C'est quoi ce rendez-vous branlant ?!

- Les journalistes sont vraiment trop curieux. On se retrouve au Trois Balais à onze heures.

- Eh je te ferais remarquer que sans curiosité j'aurais aucun scoop !

Mais Colin ne hurlait déjà plus que sur du vide. _Fichu Serpentard !_ Aujourd'hui il aurait sa vengeance ! Il se retourna pour avancer d'un pas rageur quand un papier lui atterrit en pleine figure. Il jeta un regard dépité à l'armure qui venait de lui donner le prospectus...

- Je connais déjà le contenu du journal, merci.

Le jeune homme se rendit à l'entrée afin de pouvoir assister à la sortie, ou du moins il se rendit derrière une colonne près de l'entrée. Il avait réussi à éviter la populace de Poudlard jusque là mais il semblait qu'il ne puisse plus reculer... Il aperçut McGonnagall qui récupérait les autorisations juste avant le départ. Et bien entendu il lui faudrait traverser toute la foule pour l'atteindre.

- Besoin d'aide Colin ?

Le garçon sursauta en se retournant brusquement. Devant lui se trouvait Harry Potter, un sourire aux lèvres et un air compatissant sur le visage. C'est vrai qu'il devait s'y connaître pour ce qui était des foules à éviter. Sauf que Harry était poursuivi par des fans... Colin c'était différent... A moins que les fans veuillent parfois votre mort ? Il n'avait malheureusement pas prévu qu'un article à son journal. Et il avait déjà noté au moins trois victimes sur le chemin qu'il devait suivre. Si seulement il avait été avec Kurt, Luna et Ginny, en groupe il serait passé sans problème.

- Non je vais très bien, merci.

- Et tu te caches derrière une colonne ?

- Nouveau hobby, laisse moi tranquille.

Harry s'éloigna parfaitement conscient que Colin préférait se prendre un sort en traversant la foule plutôt que de lui demander de l'aide. Bon, il était temps de réfléchir. La possibilité qu'il meure dépendait du sujet des articles. Il analysa rapidement la situation.

Padma et Parvati Patil. Histoire de cœur. Niveau de danger : minime.

Neville Londubat. Un résumé de ses plus beaux ratages en cours de Potion. Niveau de danger : négligeable.

Seamus Finnigan. Top dix de ses explosions. Niveau de danger : inexistant.

Il se retourna pour apercevoir une menace « à éviter par tout les moyens » s'approcher de là. Tant pis pour la fin de son analyse. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre McGonnagall en évitant les questions des élèves et en repoussant les premières propositions pour les photos entrevues sur le prospectus. Il tendit son autorisation de sortie à sa directrice de maison avec un grand sourire. Elle attrapa le papier puis proclama qu'il était libre de partir. Sans un regard en arrière Colin s'élança vers Pré-au-Lard. Le Gryffondor disparut avant l'arrivée du Professeur Rogue. Cet article là serait sans doute celui qui signerait son arrêt de mort.

+++++C.Ɔ+++++

Draco le retrouva une demi-heure plus tard attablé au Trois Balais. Il fit glisser vers le Serpentard une des bièraubeurre qu'il avait commandée en attendant et le silence tomba. Colin triturait nerveusement la poignée de sa chope en fixant la table. Draco semblait préoccupé par autre chose mais certainement pas par le fait de détendre l'atmosphère. Colin décida qu'il valait mieux qu'il se dépêche avant de regretter son acte. Il sortit la plume de vérité de sa poche et la posa sur la table avec une feuille. Draco haussa un sourcil pour toute réponse.

-La dernière fois je t'ai laissé écrire ce que tu voulais mais ce coup-ci je voudrais que tu écrives quelque chose.

- Ah dis moi ?

- Écris que tu m'aimes.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que si ce n'est pas le cas tu vas me jeter comme une vieille chaussette quand tu auras ce que tu veux. Et je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'être traité de cette façon. Alors ?

- Non.

La réponse était claire et nette. Elle sonna comme une terrible sentence aux oreilles de Colin. Malgré tout il ne se départit pas de son sourire qui devint même carnassier.

- Savais-tu qu'il est déjà arrivé à des pêcheurs de requins de se faire croquer ?

- Tu divagues Colin.

- Pas le moins du monde. Je ne suis pas réellement un requin, mais comme eux, une fois que j'ai une proie entre les dents je ne la lâche plus.

- Qu'est ce que ?

Colin savourait doucement ce moment où Draco Malfoy, le grand Prince de Serpentard, commençait à douter de son contrôle sur la situation.

- Ta bièraubeurre était bonne ?

- Arrête de changer de sujet sans cesse, siffla le Serpentard.

- Oh tu n'as pas remarqué alors. Hier soir j'ai profité des derniers préparatifs de mon journal pour aller subtiliser un peu de veritaserum en salle de potion. Tu as environ deux minutes avant qu'il ne fasse effet. Alors désires tu avouer avec mauvaise foi... Ou avec bonne volonté, finit-il en poussant la feuille vers Draco.

- Espèce d'enfoiré.

- Tu ne diras plus la même chose dans deux minutes.

- Je pourrais très bien partir et tu n'aurais pas ta réponse.

- As-tu réellement envie de te retrouver dehors, à la merci de tous, alors que tu es obligé de dire la vérité ?

- Je devrais te tuer. J'ai vraiment envie de t'attraper, de te plaquer contre un mur et de... te faire l'amour violemment.

- Il semblerait que ça commence à faire effet.

Un silence lui répondit. Les yeux de Draco rougeoyaient de colère mais Colin voyait bien qu'il s'y instillait autre chose, quelque chose proche de la peur. Colin inspira profondément, ce n'était pas son procédé préféré mais maintenant qu'il l'avait mis en marche il ne pouvait plus reculer.

- Alors dis moi pourquoi tu refuses d'écrire ce que je t'ai demandé ?

Draco sembla lutter un instant.

- Ce n'est pas à une vulgaire feuille de me dire ce que je ressens.

- Quel ego surdimensionné.

- Va te faire foutre.

- Je préfère discuter encore un peu avant.

Draco renvoya un regard noir à son sourire goguenard.

- Tu as encore le choix Draco...

- Je n'écrirais pas sur cette feuille.

- On pourrait dire que tu as choisi la façon de révéler tes sentiments alors. N'es-tu pas d'accord avec moi ?

- Je pense que tu es une espèce d'enfoiré, un enfoiré que je pourrais séquestrer dans ma chambre mais un enfoiré quand même.

- Je peux conclure que tu n'aimes pas trop la méthode que j'ai utilisé ?

- Je l'adore. Tu as su ruser comme un véritable Serpentard.

- Merci du compliment.

- Tu as tellement changé depuis l'année dernière, je l'ai remarqué dès la rentrée. Au moment où tu as posé tes pieds sur le sol du quai 9 3/4, tu jetais un regard observateur sur tout ce qui t'entourait. Et pour la première fois je t'ai vu marcher la tête haute.

- Je suis flatté de savoir que tu l'avais remarqué.

Draco était vraiment bavard sous veritaserum, il semblait avoir abandonné l'idée de lutter contre la potion. Mais malgré toutes ses longues répliques, Colin n'avait toujours pas eu la réponse qu'il désirait.

- Bon et si nous ré-orientons la discussion vers son sujet principal.

- Je ne te ferais pas ce plaisir.

- Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix.

- Je...

- Il me suffirait de poser une unique question pour savoir.

- Alors pourquoi ne la poses-tu pas ? Qu'on en finisse !

- Ce genre de méthode me rebute toujours un peu, sourit Colin en jouant avec la plume. Tu vois je pourrais poser la question... Bien sûr que je pourrais mais ça ne serait pas amusant. Par contre je pourrais attendre que tu racontes tout tes secrets, ça serait terriblement drôle tu ne crois pas ?

Colin n'avait pas prévu ce qui suivit. Il s'amusait à énerver Draco depuis un moment, se délectant de le voir à sa merci pour la première fois. Le Serpentard ne commandait plus, il était tombé dans son piège. Malgré tout, Colin ne pouvait pas tout diriger. Et il n'eut pas le temps de s'écarter de la trajectoire du poing qui vola à sa rencontre.

- Putain, marmonna-t-il en se frottant la joue.

Draco l'attrapa par le col pour le tirer à lui par dessus la table.

- Tu es un espèce de petit con Colin. Tu adores jouer avec les gens n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu n'avais qu'à pas commencer. Tu as toujours fais ça, tu joues avec les gens, tu les utilises à ta guise et tu les jettes. Combien de personnes ais-je croisé sortant de ta chambre en plein milieu de la nuit, perdu entre bonheur et accablement ?

- Et tu crois que ce sont tes affaires ?! Ce n'est pas comme s'ils ne savaient pas à quoi s'attendre. J'ai toujours été clair, je ne cherchais pas une relation sérieuse.

- Je... Je refuse de suivre leur trace ! S'écria soudainement Colin.

- Je vois.

Draco le lâcha soudainement et se releva pour se diriger vers la sortie.

- Eh où tu vas ?! S'écria Colin en attrapant la plume pour la fourrer dans sa poche.

- Je vais attendre que ton veritaserum cesse de faire effet.

- On n'en a pas fini.

- Oh, ça non. Sourit Draco juste avant de fermer la porte.

Colin resta un instant immobile, les gens attablés l'observaient en silence... On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler mais il n'y en avait aucune qui puisse le prouver. Le tintement des verres contre le bar s'était stoppé. Les conversations s'étaient coupées. Il fallait dire que la sortie de Draco s'était faite remarquée. Et maintenant Colin restait planté là. Tout le monde attendait, poussé par cette espèce de vice qu'est la curiosité.

Merde, il devait le retrouver, il devait s'excuser !

Colin s'élança au dehors sous les sourires des buveurs du dimanche.

Alors qu'il cherchait l'autre blond c'est une blonde qu'il percuta. Une blonde qu'il connaissait très bien.

- Luna !

- Oh Colin.

- Eh mec c'est cool de te voir, s'exclama Kurt.

- Ah ouais. J'ai pas trop le temps de parler, je cherche Draco.

- Draco ? Tu l'appelles par son prénom maintenant ?

- C'est une longue histoire Ginny. Vous ne l'auriez pas vu ?

Luna tendit simplement la main vers le sentier.

- Il est retourné à Poudlard ?

- Non on l'a croisé sur le chemin en venant. Il ruminait assis sur un rocher, expliqua Kurt.

- Oh merci !

Colin s'éloigna en courant. A ce moment précis, il aurait presque pu remercier ses amis de faire partie d'un groupe qui cherchait sa destruction en utilisant Draco. Au moins ne rechignaient-ils pas à lui indiquer où il était.

Il finit par retrouver le Serpentard planté sur un rocher. Il aurait pu éclater de rire à cette vision mais déjà que l'autre lui en voulait il préféra se retenir. Il avait toujours un certain intérêt à être dans les bonnes grâces de Draco.

- Le veritaserum a cessé de faire effet ?

- Encore une ou deux minutes.

- Ah.

Colin lança un regard fixe à sa paire de chaussure.

- Laisse moi te dire quelque chose tant qu'on est sûr que je dis la vérité.

Il attrapa le visage de Colin et le releva vers lui.

- A notre retour à Poudlard, je vais t'emmener dans ma chambre. Là bas tu seras ma propriété. Je te ferai hurler et gémir mon prénom jusqu'à que tu n'en puisses plus. Et une chose est sûre...

Colin palissait à vu d'œil.

- L-Laquelle ?

- Tu aimeras ça autant que je t'aime, souffla-t-il tout contre ses lèvres.

Le Gryffondor rougit brusquement.

- Je... euh... Je suis désolé, je voulais juste la vérité.

- Et là tu es incapable de savoir si tu l'as eu. Étais-je encore sous l'effet du veritaserum ou pas ? Hum question difficile, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- J'imagine que tu as encore gagné, soupira l'autre blond.

- Ça me semble être une réponse adéquate, sourit Draco, moqueur.

- Du coup, osa enfin demander Colin après un moment de silence, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de moi en attendant d'être rentré ?

- J'avais prévu de passer à Honeydukes mais je ne sais pas si tu le mérites.

A ce moment le jeune Gryffondor se sentait comme un enfant qui aurait fait une bêtise. Il haussa les épaules en baissant le regard, culpabilisant encore pour son erreur. Bon sang Draco Malfoy lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, peu importe que ce soit la vérité ou non, ce n'était sûrement pas une phrase qui sortait souvent de sa bouche. Et lui, il l'avait manipulé et il avait joué avec lui comme une vulgaire marionnette. D'un côté c'était un juste retour pour le comportement du Serpentard... Mais d'un autre Colin avait honte d'avoir agi ainsi.

C'est ce moment que choisirent les premières gouttes de pluie pour tomber. Gouttes qui se transformèrent rapidement en forte averse. Draco l'attrapa par le poignet pour le tirer vers Poudlard, désormais plus près que le village. C'est tout bonnement trempés qu'ils arrivèrent enfin à l'entrée après une course folle sur le chemin alors que les éclairs dansaient déjà, zébrant le ciel. Draco commençait à maugréer sur ses vêtements trempés quand un long fou rire le coupa. Cette averse avait presque effacé les remords de Colin et la tension qui s'était installée entre les deux blonds. Et Colin riait parce qu'il était trempé et ravi. Ravi de la course sous la pluie, amusé par Draco et qu'il soit trempé n'avait que peu d'importance.

- Rusard va nous tuer, sourit-il en désignant les énormes flaques d'eau à leurs pieds.

- On sera loin avant qu'il ne les voit.

- Je prendrais bien un bon bain chaud, souffla Colin en grelottant.

Draco sourit et il se dirigèrent au pas de course vers la salle de bain des Préfets. Les vêtements de Draco collaient à sa peau et Colin apprécia la vue pendant que l'autre ouvrait les robinet pour remplir le bassin. Et il l'apprécia encore plus lorsque le blond déboutonna les boutons du haut de sa chemise afin de la faire passer au dessus de sa tête d'un geste ample. Il tourna son regard acier vers Colin.

- Tu comptes rester planté à observer longtemps ?

- Ah euh... Non, s'exclama Colin en rougissant mais il n'en bougea pas plus.

- Laisse-moi faire.

Il s'approcha et commença à déboutonner les boutons de sa chemise.

- Eh non ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Tu comptes rester dans ces habits trempés et chopper un rhume ? J'aimerais te garder au lit pour autre chose qu'une fièvre carabinée.

- Je... Je suis capable d'enlever ma chemise tout seul.

- Ne joue pas les prudes, tu dormais nu dans mes bras il y a moins de 48h... Et ne mentionnons même pas ce que tu faisais avant de dormir...

- Ce n'est pas une raison, tenta Colin d'une voix faible en rougissant.

Trop tard il s'était encore fait avoir. Mais le Gryffondor réussit finalement à reprendre les commandes avant qu'il n'attaque le bouton de son jeans.

- Comme tu veux, fit Draco en haussant les épaules.

Profitant que le Serpentard retirait ses chaussures, Colin finit de se dévêtir rapidement pour se plonger dans l'eau chaude. Draco le rejoignit, un grand sourire aux lèvres et s'installa face à lui contre le bord, de l'autre côté du bassin. C'était suffisamment loin pour que Colin se permette de se détendre en fermant les yeux quelques instants. Mais il les rouvrit presque aussitôt de surprise.

- Tu as déjà fais l'amour dans l'eau ?

- Je... euh...

- Simple question rhétorique, je n'ai pas oublié que tu es puceau Colin.

Le blond piqua un fard et détourna le regard.

- T'as le truc pour mettre les gens à l'aise, fit-il d'un air bougon.

- Tu veux tester ?

- Je croyais que l'on devait rejoindre ta chambre d'abord.

- C'est moi qui choisis le programme, non ?

- Ce n'est pas une raison.

- Deuxième fois que tu utilises cet argument. A la troisième tu n'auras plus ton mot à dire. Tu es prévenu.

- Mais ! Ça s'fait pas !

- Je fais ce que je veux mais d'accord je promets d'attendre la chambre.

Colin décida de se murer dans le silence. Il ferma à nouveau les yeux pour s'isoler un peu de la présence de Draco. Pas que ça le gêne... Si, sa présence le gênait énormément. Il était là, nu, dans la même baignoire que lui. Il y avait de quoi être gêné. Et d'un autre côté il avait diablement envie de rejoindre l'autre côté du bassin. Tiens il y avait du mouvement ? Voilà que Draco se mettait à jouer avec l'eau maintenant. Comme pour lui rappeler sa présence. Comme s'il pouvait l'oublier.

...Peut-être que ce n'était pas avec l'eau qu'il jouait en fait... Une main agrippa sa hanche alors que des lèvres venaient prendre ancrage dans son cou.

- Draco, soupira Colin.

- Hum ?

- T'as promis d'attendre.

- Mais je ne fais rien de mal.

- Tu comptes pas attendre hein ?

- T'es déjà nu.

- C'est pas une raison !

Un instant de silence lui répondit. Instant pendant lequel Colin se maudit ainsi que sa fichu langue qu'il aurait du mordre plutôt que de parler. Et un éclat de rire se joignit au clapotement de l'eau... Un rire qui dansa sur les sculptures du bassin avant d'atteindre son oreille et de pénétrer dans son âme.

Bordel, qui avait appris à Draco à rire comme ça ?

- Tu viens de perdre le droit de parole.

- Toute personne a droit à la liberté d'expression. Ce droit comprend la liberté d'opinion et la liberté de recevoir ou de communiquer des informations ou des idées sans qu'il puisse y avoir ingérence d'autorités publiques et sans considération de frontière.

- C'est quoi ça ?

- Une partie de l'article dix de la convention des Droits de l'Homme.

- Tu t'y connais en loi ?

- Cet article concerne aussi la liberté de la presse.

- Je vois.

- Tu ne peux pas me retirer la parole, sourit Colin d'un air satisfait.

- Ce ne sont que des lois moldues.

- Ce sont les Droits de l'Homme !

- Entendu. Mais je ne serais pas responsable si, disons d'ici cinq secondes, tes propos deviennent incompréhensibles voire incohérents.

- Q-quoi ?!

La langue de Draco vint doucement se coller à la sienne pour lui rappeler qu'elle pouvait s'agiter pour autre chose que la parole. La main sur sa taille descendit lentement sur sa cuisse alors qu'une autre main se posait sur son torse. Colin trouvait la sensation du corps de Draco contre lui tellement étrange avec cette fine couche d'eau qui s'instillait entre eux. Ce n'était pas désagréable, juste étrange. Même si le bord du bassin lui faisait mal au dos, ce qui coupa court à cette séance de caresse ne fut pas lui mais la porte. Quelqu'un se racla la gorge, Draco releva la tête de son occupation d'un air agacé. Colin grogna, pourquoi fallait-il toujours que quelqu'un les interrompe ?

- Eh Draco, cette salle de bain est publique. Tu pourrais aller profiter du journaliste ailleurs ?

- Les couloirs aussi sont publics, fit remarquer Colin d'une voix énervée à cet enquiquineur de Blaise.

- Va te faire.

- J'aurais bien voulu, mais tu nous as interrompus.

- Draco ! S'exclama le Serpentard comme pour chercher un appui face au méchant Gryffondor.

- Liberté d'expression, répondit simplement le blond avec un énorme sourire amusé.

- Très bien si vous le prenez comme ça ! Exhibitionnistes !

Colin haussa un sourcil.

- Dans une salle de bain ?

Blaise grommela un instant dans sa barbe jusqu'au moment où Colin en eu ras-le-bol.

- Très bien on te la laisse, mais sort le temps qu'on se rhabille.

- Comment être sûr que vous allez pas m'enfermer dehors ?

- Nous ? Mais voyons Blaise...

Le jeune homme lança un coup d'œil aux deux têtes blondes qui le fixaient depuis la baignoire. Même si Colin avait légèrement les joues rouges aucun ne semblait innocent et inoffensif... loin de là. Il les laissa tout de même en traînant les pieds.

- Ma chambre ?

Colin hocha la tête en silence. Ils sortirent de l'eau et s'habillèrent en vitesse avant de quitter la pièce. Blaise tapait du pied devant la porte.

- Monsieur est content ?

- Merci bien.

- Bon bain à toi et Ron, sourit Colin avant de suivre Draco.

Arrivé au niveau des escaliers le Gryffondor percuta le Serpentard, qui s'était arrêté pour l'attendre, et ils entrèrent en brusque relation avec un mur. Colin profita de la situation pour plaquer Draco contre le mur avant de l'embrasser avec fougue. L'autre blond glissa ses mains dans son jeans griffant ses cuisses au passage et le serra un peu plus contre lui. L'érection de Draco fut pressée contre la sienne lui arrachant un grognement.

- Je pense que ta chambre est trop loin, marmonna Colin.

- Je suis d'accord.

- J'ai... un divan... dans mon bureau, proposa-t-il à demi-mot.

L'idée sembla plaire à Draco qui attrapa Colin par la main pour lui faire monter les escaliers.

Ils redécouvrirent les murs à leur façon avant de finalement atteindre la porte de la salle où se cachait le bureau du jeune reporter. Quelques secondes plus tard ils entraient dans le bureau, Draco recula vers le divan obligeant Colin à le suivre s'il ne voulait pas perdre le contact de leur corps. La main du Serpentard descendit le long de son bras jusqu'à son poignet et le photographe se retrouva brusquement couché sur le divan.

- Tu pourrais arrêter de me balancer sur les matelas ?

- Non.

Il lui offrit un baiser langoureux alors qu'il commençait déjà à retirer sa chemise. Trop pressé, il finit par arracher les derniers boutons faisant pousser un cri outré à Colin.

- Je t'en offrirai une autre.

- J'espère bien !

Le Gryffondor envoya valser ses chaussures sur le sol avant de glisser ses jambes dans le dos de Draco pour le rapprocher de lui. Ce dernier sourit avant de mordiller sa clavicule. Colin rejeta la tête en arrière en soupirant. Les mains de Draco caressaient doucement ses bras avant qu'il ne décide de les glisser sous la chemise noire que portait le Serpentard. Il repartit à la découverte de cette peau qui lui avait tant manquée en deux jours à peine. Il reposa ses jambes sur le matelas pour repousser un peu le Serpentard afin de lui retirer son haut. Draco le laissa faire avant de le repousser sur le divan pour faire courir sa langue sur son torse. Il retraça ses pectoraux jouant avec ses tétons, les mordillant, les grignotant. Puis il glissa sur son ventre dessinant une spirale jusqu'à son nombril. Ses mains glissèrent dans son dos retrouvant leur place à la lisière de son jeans. Colin gémissait à en perdre la tête. Il devint enfin fou lorsque Draco se mit à onduler contre son bassin. Leurs érections se frottaient lascivement l'une contre l'autre à travers le tissu de leurs vêtements. Les mains se promenaient sur les corps, emmêlaient les cheveux, griffaient la peau, caressaient un dos, une joue, un bras, une cuisse, une fesse, tentaient de passer les ceintures.

Colin attrapa finalement la boucle de ceinture de l'autre blond alors que celui ci était remonté pour l'embrasser. Il avait les idées floues alors que Draco ondulait toujours se collant toujours plus à lui comme pour fusionner. Il eut tout le mal du monde à stopper l'autre afin de défaire cette fichue ceinture et faillit pousser un cri de victoire une fois qu'elle fut détachée. Il dut ensuite s'attaquer au bouton et à la braguette qui s'avérèrent tout de même bien moins retors. Draco s'écarta quelques secondes pour retirer ses chaussures et son pantalon avant de revenir pour se coller toujours plus près. Il grogna en sentant le tissu rêche de son jeans contre sa cuisse et s'empressa de le lui retirer. Colin obéit sagement, relevant le bassin pour que le jeans puisse aller se reposer sur son bureau faisant valser un pot à crayon.

Le jeune reporter lança un coup d'œil vers le bruit qui attira son attention et lorsqu'il les retourna vers Draco il eut le souffle coupé. La Luxure prête à plonger sur lui. Un sourire aux lèvres, le Serpentard glissait un regard d'acier en fusion sur son visage alors que des mèches blondes en bataille lui retombaient devant le visage. Colin aurait pu gémir rien qu'à cette vision. C'est sûrement ce qu'il fit.

Il y eut cet instant où leurs regards fondirent l'un sur l'autre avant que les lèvres de Draco ne fondent sur les siennes. Le Serpentard ne semblait plus répondre de rien et Colin ne pouvait que frémir et gémir entre ses mains. Une simple marionnette entre les doigts agiles de l'artiste. Chacun de ses baisers avaient la saveur du FireWhisky comme s'il venait de poser son verre sur la table basse. Et chaque fois qu'il l'embrassait il se sentait un peu plus ivre.

Draco finit par se lasser de son torse qu'il délaissa pour descendre grignoter son genoux droit. Il remonta doucement sur la cuisse puis ses dents coururent sur le caleçon toujours présent. Mais même à travers le tissu la sensation de ses dents près, bien trop près de son érection, tirait des gémissements plaintifs à Colin.

- Draco..., souffla-t-il dans un murmure presque inaudible.

L'autre remonta jusqu'à son visage, créant sur son passage un chemin à travers son ventre et son torse. Ses mains continuaient à caresser doucement ses cuisses, dessinant des arabesques du bout des doigts. Et leur position s'inversa soudain quand Colin envoya un coup de hanche. Assis en travers des cuisses du Serpentard il laissa glisser son regard sur son corps. Ses mains n'avaient pas quitté ses cuisses, ne semblant pas dérangées par la manœuvre de Colin. Le photographe repoussa une mèche qui tombait devant les yeux de Draco. Il posa un regard victorieux dans l'acier et sourit doucement.

- Et maintenant que comptes-tu faire ? S'intéressa le Serpentard.

- Je..., Colin détourna le regard.

Il ne répondit pas à la question, peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas de réponse, peut-être parce qu'il n'osait pas la donner. Il tirait sur l'élastique du caleçon de Draco avec un air de réflexion intense. Mais absolument rien n'avait l'air d'embêter ce dernier.

- Je vais m'essayer à la torture.

Il retira le caleçon de Draco d'un coup sec. Les dents de Colin sur son aine firent chanter la voix du Serpentard. Sa langue sur son membre lui fit toucher le ciel du bout des doigts mais avant d'atteindre les étoiles, il stoppa soudainement Colin. Il tira son visage vers le haut, l'embrassa et reprit le contrôle de la situation. Le Gryffondor se retrouva nu, une main courrait sur son érection, une autre reposait au creux de ses côtes pendant que des lèvres embrassaient son cou.

La bouche de Draco finit par trouver son oreille et c'est une voix rauque et sensuelle qui y résonna. Le petit photographe cessa presque de respirer d'appréhension.

- Colin...

La main sur sa hanche remonta vers son visage passant sur sa joue, son front, glissant sur son nez pour atterrir sur ses lèvres. Elle se mit à les caresser doucement. Colin comprit immédiatement ce que la voix de Draco n'avait pas encore prononcé. Il inspira profondément avant d'entrouvrir les lèvres pour faire courir sa langue sur les doigts du Serpentard donnant une réponse muette à la question qui l'était tout autant. La main prit le chemin inverse avant de faire une pause sur sa cuisse. Draco vint l'embrasser doucement, son regard brillant d'envie, comme le loup prêt à le dévorer.

- Tu es magnifique, soupira Colin.

Puis il ne fut plus que cris.

* * *

><p>Bon la semaine prochaine, je vous posterai le chapitre suivant mais ce week-end je pensais mettre un petit bonus n'importe nawak sur le pot à crayon qui a été brutalement agressé un peu plus haut, du moins si ça vous intéresse...<p>

Alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire si vous voulez que je le poste ou non...

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment et à bientôt :o)


	8. Bonus 1 - Entretien avec un témoin

**Mot de l'auteur **: *kofkof* Hum je m'excuse d'être en retard... Si je vous dis que je pensais avoir posté ce bonus et mon chapitre mercredi vous me croyez ? Enfin je me suis rendue compte hier soir que ce n'était pas le cas, du coup je vous poste ça aujourd'hui et promis la semaine prochaine le chapitre sera là à l'heure !

* * *

><p><em>Réponse aux reviews du chapitre 7 :<em>  
><span><em>Paprika-star<em> : _Ehehe en effet la fin était chaude xD Hum oui on est sûr des sentiments de Draco, c'est une intense satisfaction n'est-ce pas ? Moi aussi j'adore ce couple (oui c'est vrai que sinon je n'écrirais pas dessus mais en fait à l'origine c'était une idée comme ça, je ne les avais jamais mis ensemble avant d'écrire cette fic)  
><span>Drarry-en-force Lili_ : _Salut ! Ben ça va bien à part que je me sens super coupable d'être en retard ^^"  
>Aucune problème ça ne me dérange pas que tu ne postes que maintenant, l'important c'est de l'avoir fait, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, d'autant plus quand j'ai vu ton pseudo xD<em>  
><em>Ehehe ~ Je suis amoureuse de Draco depuis ma petite enfance, je comprend tellement xD Et ne t'inquiète pas je suis une "ancienne" drarryste, je me suis juste lassée et j'ai eu envie de plus de diversité mais je peux comprendre la réaction devant certains couples ^^<em>  
><em>Ravie de t'avoir fais aimé Colin, t'es pas la première à me le dire et franchement c'est le plus beau compliment qu'on puisse me faire xD<br>Je pense que tu as tout à fait le droit de juger de ma façon d'écrire, c'est le propre des lecteurs : j'écris pour vous alors ne vous gênez pas pour critiquer (tant que c'est dit respectueusement, enfin je dis ça en général, tu ne m'as fais que des compliments~)_ _En tout cas merci pour tout tes compliments sur mon histoire et ma façon d'écrire, je me suis mise à sautiller de joie sur ma chaise en lisant tout ça~ Merci vraiment énormément ! Et malgré le retard, je posterai tout ce que je peux ne t'inquiète pas !_

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus 1 – Entretien avec un témoin<strong>

Le brancard pénétra dans les urgences en faisant claquer les portes, dansant à travers les couloirs sous la musique du pas de course des ambulanciers. Le docteur arriva d'un air pressé et interrogea sur le cas.

- Multiples fractures et plaies ouvertes dû à une collision à grande vitesse suivie d'une chute. Le patient souffre sûrement d'une commotion cérébrale !

Le docteur hocha la tête avant d'ouvrir les portes du bloc au brancard. Les infirmiers tentaient de le rattraper.

- Merci messieurs les ambulanciers. On prend le relais.

Après plusieurs heures d'opération le patient se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital blanche et aseptisée. Le médecin avait fait son possible pour arrêter l'hémorragie, recoudre les plaies, plâtrer les fractures permettant au patient de rejoindre un état stable. La police avait demandé à le voir pour établir les circonstances de ses blessures. Ils avaient du patienter le temps que le patient se remette avant de procéder à l'interrogatoire. Les médecins avaient d'abord fait quelques tests préliminaires pour vérifier qu'il se souvenait de son nom et des connaissances les plus élémentaires. Un psychologue avait vérifié son état mental, le déclarant choqué voire même traumatisé. A force d'argumenter et de forcer le passage, la police finit par obtenir une entrevue.

- Bonjour. Vous allez bien ? Fit la policière, qui entra dans la chambre, d'un ton prévenant.

- Je vais mieux, sourit le patient.

- Je dois vérifier de moi même si vous êtes en état de fournir des réponses véridiques. Pouvez-vous me dire votre prénom ?

- Panai.

- Vous êtes étranger ?

- Non, ce n'était qu'une fantaisie de mes parents.

- Vous souvenez-vous du jour de l'accident ?

- C'est encore un peu flou.

- Vous pouvez me décrire ce qui vous revient ?

- J'étais tranquillement en train de faire une sieste et soudain j'ai entendu un cri. J'ai ouvert les yeux pour voir quelqu'un me foncer dessus. Après j'ai eu mal et je me souviens être tombé dans le vide. Puis plus rien.

- Ce n'était donc pas un accident.

- Je ne sais pas si la personne m'a attaquée volontairement. Elle semblait projetée contre son gré.

- Vous pensez que quelqu'un aurait pu vous en vouloir personnellement en projetant cette personne sur vous ? Ou étiez vous tout deux visé ?

- Je pense que c'était un simple accident.

- Un accident qui vous a valu de nombreuses blessures...

- Le monde est un endroit dangereux, que voulez-vous ?

La policière s'attendait à tout sauf à un tel sang froid de la part de la victime. Mais le psychologue l'avait prévenu, c'était son système d'auto-défense face au choc. Pourtant, comme c'était étrange de ne pas la voir en larmes, parlant difficilement des faits... Mais d'un autre côté c'était bien pratique.

- Bien entendu... Quelque chose d'autre dans vos souvenirs ?

- Je... Je me souviens d'une chose. Avant que je m'endorme, il y a eu du bruit dans l'entrée. La porte a dû claquer je ne sais plus trop. Je... Tout devient flou lorsque je tente de me rappeler de ce moment... Mon dieu ! Ils étaient deux ! Ils étaient blonds ! Je m'en souviens maintenant !

Le patient commençait à pleurer doucement. Il n'aurait pas fallu attendre bien longtemps.

- Il ont lancés l'autre personne sur moi sans s'occuper de nous, ils n'ont même pas vérifié si nous allions bien !

- Je vois.

C'est sur ces entrefaites que surgit le médecin, maugréant qu'elle était en train de faire paniquer son patient et que ce n'était pas bon pour l'amélioration de sa santé. La policière dû quitter la salle. Une fois revenue au poste, elle ouvrit le dossier pour y taper son rapport.

« La victime souffre d'un traumatisme sévère mais elle a réussie à se souvenir des faits avec une grande exactitude. Elle pense que l'accusé, Jean Blue, n'a pas agit de son propre chef mais serait lui aussi victime de cet "accident". Les propos de Panai Pencil semblent corroborer les preuves déjà assemblées. Ils ont encore frappés. Les humains ne semblent pas vouloir s'arrêter dans leur sauvagerie. Ce malheureux pot à crayon sera suivit jusqu'à la fin par les séquelles de cet événement. »

* * *

><p>Westy Sempai regarde un peu ce que tu me fais écrire -.-" Et oui c'est sa faute si ce bonus a vu le jour, elle m'a sortie innocemment un petit "ça serait sympa d'avoir le témoignage du pot à crayon" et c'était partie !<br>Bon je poste le chapitre suivant dans la foulée et encore désolée du retard !


	9. Révélations qui feront les gros titres

**Mot de l'auteur **: Bon je m'excuse encore une fois de mon retard et, pour ne pas l'aggraver, je vous laisse directement passer au chapitre !

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 : Des révélations qui feront les gros titres<strong>

La douce sensation de bras l'enlaçant berçait Colin à son réveil. Il remonta un peu la couverture qui avait glissé dans son sommeil en se demandant un instant comment elle était sortie de la commode. Mais la réponse se trouvait assoupie dans son dos. Il soupira avant de se lever en attrapant un drap, qui traînait là, pour s'enrouler dedans. Ce geste le fit grogner, son coccyx le faisait souffrir. Moins il bougerait, mieux il se porterait.

Il se dirigea vers son bureau pour ramasser son pot à crayons et le reposer sur le bureau. Puis il retrouva son appareil photo. Se tournant vers le divan, il leva l'appareil, profitant de cet instant magique avant d'appuyer sur le bouton.

Draco dormait paisiblement, même s'il semblait à la recherche de quelque chose qui lui aurait échappé pendant son sommeil. Ses cheveux blonds avaient séché après leur bain et leur séance de sport. Ils formaient une épaisse tignasse qui semblait presque emmêlée de manière artistique. A croire que Draco parvenait à avoir une coiffure réussie en toutes circonstances. Ses lèvres entrouvertes laissaient échapper sa respiration légère. Ses paupières frémissaient doucement, perturbées dans leur rêve, ses bras encore posés à l'endroit où se trouvait Colin auparavant. La couverture recouvrait son torse avant de s'enrouler autour de sa jambe droite laissant la gauche à nu. Il ressemblait bien moins à un prédateur plongé ainsi dans les affres du sommeil.

Colin reposa l'appareil en soupirant avant de retourner vers le divan. Il se penchait en avant pour se recoucher quand deux bras pâles l'encerclèrent brusquement pour le plaquer sur le matelas. Il se retrouva grossièrement ligoté dans son drap par cet enchaînement d'actions. Draco se releva pour se pencher vers lui faisant tomber la couverture au passage.

- Bonjour, souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Colin sourit avant de tendre une main douce vers son torse pour y caresser doucement les mots qu'il avait écrit lui même le veille avec la plume de vérité. Puis sa main dériva sur une morsure trônant au creux de l'épaule.

- Tu n'y as pas été de main morte, marmonna Draco d'un air plus joyeux que son ton.

- A quel sujet ?

- Oh, à tous. J'espère pour toi que l'encre... Tout comme les traces de morsures, partiront facilement.

- Et moi je dois dire quoi de cet énorme suçon ? Grommela le reporter en désignant son épaule.

- Rien, ça veut dire « pas touche ». Simplement pour signaler que tu es déjà occupé ailleurs.

- Tu as oublié de signer.

- Pas toi, maugréa le Serpentard en regardant l'écriture manuscrite qui s'étalait sur sa peau. Au moins tu écris bien.

- Ça pourrait presque te faire un tatouage.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est indélébile ?!

- C'est toi qui a acheté le matériel, tu aurais dû te renseigner.

- Quoi ?! Eh non je suis pas d'accord pour avoir un truc aussi guimauve inscrit sur le torse pour l'éternité ! Je fais quoi de mon magnifique corps maintenant que tu l'as abîmé ?

- Espèce de Narcisse.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de devenir une plante verte.

- Malheureusement pour toi je suis un peu l'Écho de cette école...

- Mais Echo n'aimait pas Narcisse en retour...

- Qui te dit que c'est le cas pour moi ?

- … Ça ?

Draco désigna son torse avec un sourire amusé du jeu qu'il venait de mener avec Colin.

- D'ailleurs... Pour en revenir à cette encre...

- Elle est bien plus éphémère que son message ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Tu ne l'as toujours pas dit.

- Quoi ?

- Ce que tu as écris ici, précisa Draco en posant encore une fois l'index à l'emplacement de son cœur où s'étalaient les mots.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir...

- Rassures moi, ce n'est pas un illettré qui tient le journal de l'école tout de même ?

Un coup de poing dans son épaule répondit à sa remarque avant que les joues de Colin ne prennent une teinte rosissante.

- C'est bien plus difficile à voix haute.

- Les Gryffondor ne sont-ils pas sensés être courageux et héroïques ?

- Ça t'arrange bien de le rappeler dès que l'un de nous l'oublie...

- Très bien, j'arrête de t'embêter avec ça, admit finalement Draco devant l'air renfrogné de l'autre blond.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser glissant une main dans ses cheveux.

- Ça t'embêterait de me libérer ? Soupira Colin en désignant le drap qui limitait ses mouvements.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Avec une seule main libre je ne peux pas faire grand chose, ajouta-t-il d'un ton aguicheur.

- Est-ce une proposition ?

- C'est une promesse.

- Ce me semble un peu trop... prometteur pour être véridique.

- Voyons Draco, tu ne voudrais pas me priver de ma liberté d'action.

- Je l'ai bien fait hier.

Une image furtive de Draco les doigts enlacés aux siens, plaquant fermement ses mains sur le matelas alors qu'ils vibraient ensemble des mouvements saccadés de leur corps se projeta devant les yeux de Colin, le faisant rougir un peu plus.

- Ce n'est pas une...

- Tatata, le coupa Draco. Rappelles toi où cette phrase t'a mené hier.

- Au septième ciel alors que tu me faisais sauvagement l'amour ? Demanda innocemment Colin.

- Ce n'est pas celle que j'attendais mais c'est une réponse adéquate.

- Allez déroules ce draps, j'ai le bras droit tout ankylosé.

- J'étudie la question...

- Draco...

- Aurais-tu un argument permettant de faire avancer ma réflexion ?

- S'il te plait ?

- Hum non, ce n'est typiquement pas un élément recevable au dossier.

- Espèce de...

- Objection !

- Franchement je vois pas pourquoi je traîne avec une tête de mule comme toi.

- Parce que tu es un parfait idiot ?

- Je ne te permets pas ! S'écria Colin.

- Avoue que tu adores la façon dont je te traite...

- Je préfère hurler sous tes coups de butoir.

- Notre relation n'est-elle donc que sexuelle ? Se lamenta Draco d'un ton faussement dramatique.

- Ça m'arrangerait vaguement tu vois.

- Ouch tu me brises le cœur.

- Ça a l'air vraiment douloureux, lança ironiquement le reporter.

- Il me faudrait un bisou magique.

- Tu n'as pas quatre ans que je sache...

- Obéis aux ordres de ton aîné.

Colin soupira devant ce chantage avant de glisser sa main libre derrière la tête de Draco pour le rapprocher de lui et l'embrasser furtivement. Après avoir obtenu son dû, le Serpentard daigna enfin lui apporter son aide. Une fois libéré, Colin s'emprisonna avec joie entre les bras de l'autre blond.

- Je n'aurais même pas dû me lever, soupira-t-il.

- Il faut bien pourtant...

- On pourrait juste sécher les cours, répliqua Colin d'un air désespéré.

L'air choqué qu'afficha Draco en réponse aurait pu suffire à provoquer mille fous rires au Gryffondor, malheureusement il signifiait aussi qu'il avait peu de chances de le convaincre de rester avec lui.

- Allez c'est pas grave ! Je suis sûr que tu as déjà séché des cours !

- Oui mais non.

- Espèce de rabat-joie, répliqua Colin, commençant à bouder.

- Je ne peux pas rester mais tu sais, même en comptant le temps de me préparer, je vais rester encore au moins quarante minutes avec toi... Et quarante minutes ça laisse le temps de faire beaucoup de choses.

L'index de Draco glissait sur le torse du reporter provoquant une soudaine hausse de chaleur sur son tracé en perspective de la proposition soufflée à demi mots. La brûlure descendit lentement jusqu'à son bas-ventre dessinant des cercles. Mais Colin n'était pas d'avis à se laisser faire gentiment, il avait même plutôt envie de faire la tête. Bordel, cette main l'empêchait de bouder, il fallait qu'il s'en éloigne... C'était si dur... Il soupira doucement, il fallait vraiment éviter que cet index taquin n'approche de son nombril... ou de plus bas... Il attrapa la main et la remonta, tentant de se construire un regard de réprimande.

- Arrête ça...

- Pourquoi ?

- Je te fais la tête.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu ne veux pas rester avec moi.

Draco soupira.

- Bien sûr que si.

- Alors sèches.

- Ce n'est pas une solution.

- Je crois bien que si.

- Il vaut mieux pas.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Si je commence à sécher des cours pour toi, je ne quitterais tout simplement plus jamais ce divan.

- Et c'est sensé me déplaire ?

- Colin, soupira Draco en se frappant le front d'une main.

Le jeune homme lui renvoya un sourire malicieux avant de déposer un baiser papillon sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il glissa distraitement une main dans ses cheveux jouant avec, les emmêlant doucement. Posant son front contre celui de Draco, il glissa un regard tendre dans celui qui lui faisait face.

- Tu devrais filer avant que je décide de te séquestrer ici, souffla-t-il finalement.

- A ce soir.

- A tout de suite dans la Grande Salle.

Draco se rhabilla rapidement avant de disparaître par la porte. Colin qui était resté appuyé sur son coude pour l'observer partir se laissa retomber sur le divan. C'est vrai qu'il était confortable ce divan... Il pourrait juste se rendormir et attendre patiemment qu'il revienne... Colin soupira avant de se lever. Il enfila des vêtements propres avant de descendre déjeuner.

- Colin, fit une voix féminine d'un ton enthousiaste alors qu'il traversait un couloir.

Il se retourna pour apercevoir Luna. Il lui lança un sourire avant de la rejoindre. Elle resta un instant silencieuse avant de se hausser sur la pointe des pieds pour réajuster le col de sa chemise. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Tu étais tout mal habillé, souffla-t-elle.

… Temps mort !

Depuis quand Luna pensait à ce genre de chose ? Colin secoua la tête, Luna était surprenante même lorsqu'elle ne l'était pas.

- Kurt nous attend à table, reprit-elle avec son habituel sourire rêveur.

Elle attrapa sa main pour le tirer jusqu'à la Grande Salle d'un air joyeux. Mais elle ralentit rapidement absorbée par ses pensées et c'est Colin qui dut la promener derrière lui. Une fois arrivé il lança un regard panoramique aux élèves présents, constatant avec un sourire que son entrée était remarquée. Il s'avança jusqu'à la table de Gryffondor rendant Luna à Kurt qui le remercia d'un signe de tête avant de lui souhaiter le bonjour. Eh bien, tout le monde semblait d'excellente humeur aujourd'hui. Même Colin avait l'impression de flotter sur un petit nuage. Ses yeux étés irrémédiablement aimantés vers le métal de ceux de Draco. Ils se sourirent avant que le Serpentard ne soit interpellé par Pansy et que Colin ne doive reprendre sa discussion interrompue avec Kurt.

Ils retrouvèrent Ginny au fond de la salle d'Histoire de la Magie. Le cours était aussi ennuyeux que d'habitude et ils préférèrent papoter tranquillement. Le cours se finit rapidement grâce au peu d'intérêt qu'ils lui portaient. Colin rangeait ses affaires alors que Ginny et Kurt l'attendaient pour partir en métamorphose.

- Toujours à traîner, Mister le journaliste ? Se moqua gentiment la rousse.

- Au moins est-il arrivé à temps pour le déjeuner ce matin, sourit Kurt.

Colin grommela une réponse plus ou moins nourrie de noms d'oiseaux avant de lancer la lanière de son sac sur son épaule pour sortir mais il fut interrompu.

- Colin... ?

- Quoi ? S'écria-t-il en se retournant légèrement vexé.

Il n'était pas si lent d'abord ! Et puis il prenait soin de ses affaires voilà tout. Et il aimait dormir, quel mal à ça ? Et... C'était quoi ce regard choqué qu'ils lui lançaient ? Il suivit lentement leur regard avant de s'apercevoir qu'ils tombaient directement dans son cou. Attrapant le premier objet réflecteur qui lui passa sous la main, une cuillère qui n'avait définitivement rien à faire là mais tombait bien, il tenta de voir lui aussi le problème.

Fuck... Qu'est-ce que ce suçon foutait ici ? Il l'avait pas vu celui-là...

- Euh... C'est pas ce que vous croyez, rougit furieusement Colin.

- Tu n'as pas dormi au dortoir la nuit dernière, laissa échapper Kurt.

- Je... J'ai dormi dans mon bureau ! J'ai dû me cogner quelque part, c'est juste un bleu.

- Un bleu en forme de bouche ? Rigola doucement Ginny.

- Simple coïncidence, répliqua le journaliste alors que ses joues s'accordaient parfaitement aux cheveux de son amie.

- Je n'y crois pas trop... Alors comment s'est passée ta soirée ?

- Je... Mais ! Ma soirée n'a rien à voir là dedans !

- Oh mon dieu ! S'écria Ginny en mettant ses mains devant sa bouche d'un air choqué. Ce n'est pas la soirée, c'est la nuit !

- Notre petit Colin aurait enfin grandi ?

- J'en ai bien peur Kurt, notre cher enfant a connu les affres du sexe...

- Arrêtez de parler de moi comme si j'étais un gamin, s'écria Colin.

- Oui, tu as raison évidemment, fit la rousse en s'avançant vers lui pour poser sa main sur son épaule. Désormais, tu es un homme, mon fils.

Elle lui lança un regard sérieux et fier tandis que Kurt éclatait de rire dans son dos. Colin fit glisser rapidement son regard sur ses deux amis avant de marmonner des phrases incompréhensibles. Il réajusta son col.

- On va être en retard.

Il se tourna vers la porte pour sortir alors que les deux autres Gryffondors mourraient de rire dans la salle... ou tout du moins espérait-il qu'ils le faisaient. Malheureusement ils le rattrapèrent quelques minutes plus tard, Kurt essuyant une dernière larme perlant au coin de son œil.

- Allez franchement Colin c'est qui ?

- Mais voyons Kurt, la question ne se pose pas...

- Merci Ginn...

- C'est Draco bien entendu ! Finit la rousse. Alors c'était comment ? Il paraît qu'il est doué au lit...

Colin sentit un pincement dans son cœur face à ce « on dit » qui lui rappelait clairement que le Serpentard avait de l'expérience. Il aurait voulut ne pas s'en souvenir, pas tout de suite au moins.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, grogna-t-il avant de se fermer comme une huître.

Ginny lança un regard vers Kurt qui secoua la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle devait avoir dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. La route fut silencieuse jusqu'à la salle de cours du professeur **McGonagall**. Leur retard leur valut dix points de moins et un regard sévère qui fit frissonner Ginny et Kurt. Ils rejoignirent leurs places en silence pour suivre le cours. Finalement les deux heures se passèrent plutôt bien, malgré le mutisme du blond. Ils apprirent à transformer des castors en table de chevet... Malgré son manque de concentration, Colin réussit à limiter les dégâts à une paire de dents. Mais l'heure du repas fut un profond soulagement. Il suivit en traînant des pieds ses camarades vers la Grande Salle. Ginny et Kurt marchaient un peu devant, ayant décidé de respecter son silence après un court interrogatoire composés de regards noirs et de questions sans réponses. Son corps fut soudainement tiré en arrière et plaqué contre un mur. Une tête blonde plongea contre son cou envoyant sa respiration brûlante réchauffer sa peau. Sans réellement réfléchir, il passa ses bras autour de la taille de son agresseur et le serra contre lui. Après un instant, Draco releva vivement la tête pour vérifier qu'ils étaient bien seuls dans le couloir.

- J'ai eu un peu peur que tu ne cries de surprise, soupira-t-il.

- J'finis par avoir l'habitude de me faire plaquer contre des murs... des matelas... des divans...

- J'ai pas encore testé le bureau.

- Non merci, le bois me semble vaguement peu confortable.

Draco éclata d'un léger rire.

- J'ai cru que tu étais déprimé mais j'ai l'impression que ça va.

- Oh c'est pour ça que tu m'as sauté dessus sans préavis pour me serrer tendrement contre ce mur... ?

- Non, c'était pour savoir si tu viendrais au match de Quiddich de Serpentard cet après-midi.

- Vous jouez contre qui ?

- Poufsouffle.

- Aucun intérêt...

Un léger coup de poing atterrit dans son épaule. Il grimaça avant de reprendre.

- De toutes façons je connais l'issue du match, vous allez les écraser.

- Et tu ne veux pas venir voir ton Serpentard préféré transformer les Poufsouffle en purée ?

- Ça me paraît tentant.

- N'est-il pas ? Souffla Draco avant de replonger son visage au creux de son épaule pour mordiller la peau de son cou.

- Je devrais quand même te faire la gueule...

Un « hum » provenant de son cou l'invita à continuer et à fournir une explication claire et si possible concise à cette déclaration.

- Le fait que les cours soient annulés cet aprem pour match était une raison supplémentaire de séch-aie !

Draco releva la tête en souriant avant de déposer un court baiser sur ces lèvres et de s'enfuir.

- Espèce de cannibale, marmonna Colin en frottant la morsure dans son cou avant de réajuster encore une fois son col.

Le blond rejoignit finalement la Grande Salle pour rejoindre ses amis qui lui lancèrent un regard interrogateur de concert, à part peut-être Luna trop occupée à disséquer une feuille de salade. Colin s'assit entre Kurt et Lavande, cette dernière lui lança d'ailleurs une œillade scrutatrice. Elle était la base de son réseau de renseignements, qu'il se plaisait à nommer « radio potin ». Malheureusement elle avait la fâcheuse manie de vouloir se mêler de sa vie privé. Il avait souvent dû la menacer pour éviter qu'elle ne colporte de fausses rumeurs sur lui. Certes son journal était la seule source sûre dans ce milieu mais ça n'empêchait pas les gens d'écouter les murmures dans les couloirs. Il respira un peu mieux lorsqu'elle décida enfin de le lâcher du regard pour discuter avec Parvati et Padma. Il attrapa le saladier posé de l'autre côté de la table écoutant distraitement les conversations. Ce n'est qu'au moment de porter sa fourchette à sa bouche qu'il comprit que quelque chose clochait... Le silence sur sa droite ne semblait pas de bonne augure... Il tourna légèrement la tête. Depuis quand Lavande s'était-elle rapprochée ainsi de son visage ? S'écartant autant que possible pour ne pas percuter Kurt, il retira lentement la fourchette qui grinça contre ses dents.

- Colin ?

- Oui Lavande ?

- Nous devrions avoir une discussion.

- A quel sujet ?

- Des potins, bien entendu, Colin, souffla Lavande en s'approchant un peu plus.

Alerte ! Lavande reprenait ses tentatives de drague dans le but d'obtenir des informations sur lui.

Il soupira d'exaspération. Il perçu le regard lointain de Ron de l'autre côté de la table. Il avait vécu ça lui aussi. Il savait combien Lavande pouvait être collante. Colin pouvait le voir dans son semi-sourire crispé. Il reporta son attention sur la demoiselle.

- Quel genre de potin ?

- Oh... Du genre croustillant. Très croustillant. Des potins qu'on pourrait croquer...

- On pourrait en parler après la fin du repas ?

- Non, je ne pourrais pas me retenir jusque là. Il faut vraiment que je t'en parle, souffla Lavande.

Colin lança un sourire crispé à la brune qui glissait un regard langoureux sur son visage. Le blond ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle était séduisante. Mais il savait très bien qu'elle agissait pour les informations, tout comme il avait déjà pu le faire avec des jeunes filles un peu trop naïves. Sans jamais aller trop loin bien entendu.

- Lavande, je pense que tu devrais t'éloigner un peu.

- Pourquoi donc ? Demanda-t-elle en prenant un air innocent qui s'envola lorsqu'elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres dans un geste tentateur.

- Lavande...

- Allez, je ne te demande qu'un instant.

- Très bien, soupira le blond.

Elle s'éloigna enfin de lui pour se lever et Colin put respirer à sa guise. Il la suivait tranquillement jusqu'à la porte mais fut interrompu avant de pouvoir sortir.

- Colin.

Il se retourna pour faire face à Draco qui lui renvoya un regard glacial. Quelque chose lui avait fortement déplut et, à n'en pas douter, ce quelque chose se trouvait être lui et la gryffondor qu'il suivait.

- Malfoy ?

La paupière de Draco tiqua un instant. Le fait de se faire appeler par son nom de famille ne semblait pas lui avoir plu non plus... Colin était vraiment dans la bouse de dragon jusqu'au cou.

- Je voulais te proposer un interview de l'équipe de Serpentard pour ton journal.

- Je ne fais pas de rubrique sportive.

Colin commençait à se détourner lorsqu'une main attrapa son poignet pour le ramener brutalement contre le bois de la porte, sa jumelle se posant à gauche de son visage pour lui couper toute fuite.

- Ce n'était pas une question.

- Je m'occupe d'un journal à scandale.

- Et bien si tu veux en éviter un je te conseille de ramener ton joli derrière dans les vestiaires après le match, siffla le Serpentard d'une voix basse à peine inaudible.

Et heureusement car la Grande Salle était devenue bien silencieuse. Tout les élèves observaient l'échange improbable qui avait lieu à quelques pas devant les yeux légèrement sidérés d'une Lavande Brown restée immobile alors qu'elle guidait Colin vers l'extérieur. Cette conversation concernait vraisemblablement le journal... Mais était-ce au sujet des photos ? On parlait d'un Serpentard qui aurait fricoté dans les couloirs avec Ron Weasley dans le prospectus du prochain numéro... Le liens ne mettait pas longtemps à se faire dans les esprits. L'hypothèse était acceptable, la haine que se portait Ron et Draco était bien assez puissante pour se muer en désir. Plusieurs jeunes filles frissonnèrent à cette idée en imaginant le couple. Mais si les pensées vagabondaient les regards fixaient le duo blond presque plaqué contre la porte. Colin ne semblait vraiment pas à l'aise avec la situation, écrasé par l'aura que dégageait Draco. Le Serpentard se pencha vers lui d'un air menaçant. Et c'est à la surprise générale qu'il lécha le coin de sa lèvre nettoyant un peu de sauce à salade qui y avait élu domicile.

Hypothèse rejetée.

Colin releva un regard surpris et légèrement inquiet vers Draco. Pourquoi venait-il quasiment de l'embrasser devant toute la Grande Salle ? Il lança un coup d'œil sur sa gauche, devinant furtivement une chevelure brune. S'armant de son sourire le plus insolent il releva un regard confiant.

- Jaloux encore une fois..., reprit-il de façon à ce que personne d'autre que Draco ne puisse entendre.

Le regard de Draco sautilla furtivement vers Lavande avant de revenir se fixer sur lui.

- Tu m'appartiens Colin, ne l'oublie pas et garde cette garce loin de toi, siffla-t-il dans un murmure, provoquant un long frisson dans sa colonne vertébrale.

Il s'écarta enfin pour le laisser sortir.

- N'oublie pas, les vestiaires après le match, lâcha-t-il avant de sortir de la Grande Salle.

Colin avala difficilement sa salive, il avait un mauvais pressentiment par rapport à ce rendez-vous soit-disant professionnel. Il lança un long regard appuyé sur Lavande qui s'était presque mise à baver la bouche ouverte à force de garder un air ébahie. Il soupira avant de l'attraper par une épaule pour la secouer.

- Nous avions une conversation à commencer Lavande, déclara-t-il avant de la tirer plus loin.

+++++C.Ɔ+++++

Finalement Colin avait abandonné Lavande dans un couloir en voyant qu'il ne pourrait rien tirer de son regard vide et de ses lèvres ballantes. Rien ne l'empêcherait de récupérer les informations promises plus tard. Il se dirigeait désormais vers les gradins du terrain de Quidditch pour se trouver une place avant le début du match. Il sortit son carnet afin de prendre des notes. Il pouvait bien faire un article de dernière minute sur ce match s'il parvenait à obtenir quelques potins intéressants sur les joueurs lors de l'interview qui suivrait. Il soupira, il n'était pas journaliste sportif à la base, il aurait du mal à rendre le compte-rendu du match intéressant. _Fichu Draco._

Il tendit l'oreille aux premiers commentaires sur le match mais lâcha vite l'affaire pour prendre des photos des joueurs en vol. De toutes façons tout le monde était là pour voir le match, ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un avait besoin d'un résumé. Il ne s'aperçut qu'après un moment que la jeune fille de Poufsouffle avec qui il avait parlé la veille était l'une des poursuiveuses. Il grimaça en se rendant compte qu'elle était bien trop souvent aux prises avec les cognards. Il devait vraiment avoir énervé Draco. Un reflet vert attira son regard en hauteur alors que le balais du blond descendait en flèche vers le sol. Il fixa son objectif sur sa descente et réussit à le prendre en photo au moment où ses doigts se refermèrent sur le Vif d'Or. Colin sentit son estomac se nouer. Il avait rendez-vous dans les vestiaires...

C'est en traînant des pieds sous les cris de joie des Serpentard et les huées des autres maisons de Poudlard qu'il quitta les gradins. Il s'installa devant la porte des vestiaires où les joueurs étaient rentrés quelques temps plus tôt, préférant leur laisser le temps de se changer. Au bout d'une demi-heure il considéra qu'il avait assez perdu son temps. Il poussa la porte et longea le couloir qui menait dans le vestiaire. Il toussota à l'entrée de la salle pour signifier sa présence. Les regards se tournèrent vers lui, tout le monde était rhabillé et attendait sagement assis sur les bancs. Tout le monde sauf Draco.

- Il vous manque votre poursuiveur, fit remarquer Colin.

- Là-bas, déclara l'un des joueurs en désignant le mur qui les séparait des douches.

On entendait l'eau couler doucement, le bruit d'un jet d'eau coupé dans sa route par un corps. Colin rougit brusquement en s'imaginant Draco sous sa douche. Harper, l'attrapeur suppléant, lui lança un regard amusé.

- Je ne me risquerais pas à le sortir de sa douche à ta place, mais rien ne t'empêche d'essayer...

Colin lui lança un long regard noir. Le ton de défi utilisé par le Serpentard ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Pas plus que les sourires moqueurs de Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle. Et encore moins les regards entendus du reste de l'équipe. Il inspira profondément.

- Vous voulez vraiment jouer à « cap ou pas cap » à votre âge ? Vous n'êtes pas un peu grand pour ça... ?

- Oh mais c'est toi qui vois. Mais si Draco n'est pas là on ne peut pas répondre à ton interview...

- Eh ben on n'a qu'à pas faire d'interview, grommela Colin qui était définitivement de mauvaise humeur.

- Comme tu veux, p'tit gars. Faut quand même que tu préviennes Draco.

L'équipe commença à ramasser ses affaires, s'éclipsant rapidement de la salle. Grégory Goyle lui lança un dernier regard compatissant légèrement, avant de suivre Crabbe. Et c'est ainsi que Colin se retrouva seul dans le vestiaire. L'eau coulait toujours à quelques pas de lui. Comment Draco aurait-il fait pour ne pas entendre cette conversation ? Il amorça quelque pas vers la sortie, pas franchement chaud pour aller voir Draco qu'il savait énervé contre lui avant de s'arrêter. La tentation de rejoindre l'autre blond sous la douche le traversa furtivement. Il se décida finalement pour aller le prévenir, rien de plus. Posant son appareil photo et son carnet dans un des casiers histoire d'éviter qu'ils prennent l'humidité ambiante, il s'avança vers le mur. Il retira ses chaussures et ses chaussettes en voyant la flaque d'eau qui constituait le sol devant lui.

- Draco ? S'enquit-il en dépassant enfin le mur.

Un profond soupir lui répondit sur sa droite... Juste à sa droite... Il préféra continuer à regarder le mur de la douche pour éviter la vision du corps du Serpentard plongé sous une cascade d'eau claire.

- Ton équipe est partie.

- Je sais.

La voix était neutre, sans émotion.

- On va laisser tomber l'interview.

- Je sais.

Le Serpentard avait l'air de s'en préoccuper comme de sa première robe de sorcier. L'eau sembla couler plus librement jusqu'au sol. Colin ne préféra pas tourner la tête pour vérifier si l'autre blond s'était bien écarté du jet d'eau ou non.

- J'étais simplement venu te prévenir.

- Je sais.

Ses mots furent soufflés d'une voix douce et basse près de son oreille. Il sursauta et rompit sa résolution en se retournant vers Draco.

- Oh fuck.

- J'en serais ravi, sourit le Serpentard.

Mais quand allait-il cesser de détourner ainsi ses paroles pour faire des jeux de mots vaseux ? Il n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'il se retrouva tiré sous le jet d'eau chaude. Les bras de Draco l'enlacèrent fermement.

- Mes vêtements...

- N'ont rien à faire sur ton dos.

- Ils sont trempés...

- J'avais froid.

- Argument valide.

Un moment passa durant lequel le tissu de son uniforme se gorgea doucement d'eau. Draco s'était blotti contre lui, finalement il ne semblait pas si énervé. Peut-être s'était-il inquiété pour rien ?

- Tu m'en veux ?

- Non.

- Tu étais énervé toute à l'heure.

- On a touché à ma propriété.

- Ta propriété ? Railla Colin.

Draco releva la tête plantant son regard dans celui du Gryffondor. Il resserra son étreinte avant de le pousser vers le mur. L'eau glissait doucement sur eux, faisant tomber les cheveux de Draco devant ses yeux.

- Les marques n'ont pas eu l'air de suffire, je devrais sûrement en rajouter... des plus voyantes.

Il glissa ses lèvres contre son cou grignotant la peau à coup de dents. Il remonta doucement parvenant jusque sous son oreille où il se mit à mordiller plus franchement.

- Arrête Draco, ça va se voir.

- Ça évitera que d'autres cruches s'approchent de toi.

- Tout le monde va finir par comprendre ! S'exclama Colin en le repoussant.

- Tout le monde a intérêt à retenir sa leçon... Tu es à moi.

Colin se sentit comme fondre devant la détermination qui brillait dans le regard de Draco. Il se laissa faire lorsqu'il se remit à manger son cou, laissant des marques de dents et des suçons un peu partout.

- Répètes-le.

Un moment de silence lui répondit. Les lèvres se détachèrent de sa peau pour remonter vers sa bouche. Un court baiser plus tard, leur regards se soudaient. Colin attendait comme un enfant attend de pouvoir ouvrir ses cadeaux de Noël. Et Draco semblait vouloir faire durer l'attente, conscient que cette simple phrase semblait signifier beaucoup pour lui.

- Tu es à moi Colin, à moi et à personne d'autre.

Un long frisson parcourut le blond alors qu'il empêchait un gémissement de franchir ses lèvres. Comment une série de mots pouvait-elle lui faire autant d'effet ? Draco glissa sa bouche contre la sienne, jouant avec sa lèvre inférieure avant de subitement approfondir le baiser. Colin ne put retenir le gémissement qu'il retenait depuis quelques instants. Il glissa ses main sur le torse du Serpentard, caressant la peau, coupant le fin masque d'eau qui y reposait. Profitant d'une trêve dans le baiser, il baissa le visage pour observer ses mains qui courrait sur l'écriture qui n'avait pas encore disparu.

- Tu m'appartiens tout autant, répliqua-t-il en relevant la tête brusquement.

Le regard de Draco se montra surpris avant qu'un fin sourire ne se dessine sur ses lèvres.

- Petit Colin se rebelle ?

- La ferme espèce de Serpentard.

- Bien ce que je disais.

Colin se permit une moue boudeuse pour contrer ses propos.

- Bon, maintenant que tu m'as bien trempé, je dois aller me changer avant d'attraper un rhume.

- Sûrement pas.

- Je ne peux pas garder ces habits.

- Ce ne sera pas le cas.

La main qui commença à relever sa chemise fournit l'éclaircissement qu'aurait pu nécessiter la déclaration si Colin n'avait pas déjà eu à l'esprit ce genre de pensée depuis qu'il savait Draco nu et collé contre lui. Il se laissa délester de sa veste, sa cravate et sa chemise. L'eau se mit à ruisseler franchement sur sa peau. Elle était brûlante mais pas autant que le corps qui le plaqua contre le mur. Froid, le mur était glacial. Coincé ainsi entre deux températures, entre deux sentiments, Colin resta figé fixant Draco qui l'observait d'un air calme.

L'instant sembla durer mille ans avant que soudainement tout ne s'accélère. Colin ne sut pas trop qui avait instauré le mouvement. Les lèvres des deux blonds se rencontrèrent brutalement. Draco dévora consciencieusement la bouche rougit avant d'y faire pénétrer sa langue, envoûtant sa partenaire de ses mouvements alanguis. Ses mains glissèrent sur sa peau, suivant les mouvements de l'eau pour finir à la ceinture de son pantalon. La braguette fut rapidement détaché et le vêtement rejoignit ses comparses sur le sol plus loin. Les gémissements et les soupirs se joignirent à la vapeur d'eau, flottant dans l'atmosphère du vestiaire.

Colin ne perçut la disparition de son caleçon que lorsque un doigt s'instilla en lui. Un deuxième le rejoint, puis un troisième avant que leur disparition soudaine ne permette au manque de prendre leur place. Les mains tremblantes le Gryffondor s'accrocha au cou du Serpentard qui le souleva pour le plaquer contre le mur. Le manque fut comblé en un instant alors que les cris remplaçaient les gémissements.

+++++C.Ɔ+++++

- En fait...

- Hum ?

Colin se cala plus confortablement contre le torse de Draco, empêchant jusqu'à l'eau de se glisser entre eux, avant de répondre.

- Tu as perdu notre pari...

- Ce n'était pas un pari, il n'y avait pas d'enjeu.

- Tu as tout de même perdu, sourit Colin.

- Effectivement, je n'ai pas récupéré les photos. J'admets ma défaite.

Le silence revint, bercé entre les bras d'un jeune homme blond. Les doigts de Draco traçaient des rosaces sur le ventre nu de Colin et ses lèvres flottaient quelque part dans son cou. Colin haussa un sourcil, sans savoir pourquoi, il avait l'impression qu'on se jouait de lui.

- Tu n'as pas réellement essayé...

- Comment ça...? souffla distraitement le Serpentard.

- Tu n'as jamais essayé de voler les photos. Tu as volé mon appareil. Tu as trouvé comment rentrer dans mon bureau. Mais tu n'as pas touché aux photos.

- Je ne savais pas où elles étaient.

- Tu n'es jamais allé fouiller dans mon bureau, protesta Colin presque sur un ton de reproche.

- Je n'aime pas ce genre de manières.

- Tu n'as jamais prévu de récupérer ces photos.

Le ton de Colin était catégorique et sans appel.

- Non.

- Tu m'as manipulé.

Les bras de Draco se resserrèrent autour de l'autre blond lorsqu'il tenta de s'écarter.

- J'ai toujours fonctionné comme ça. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse Colin ? Je savais très bien ce que tu pensais de moi, je n'allais certainement pas t'accoster dans un couloir pour te proposer de sortir avec moi. Tu aurais tout de suite cru à un simple plan cul. Alors je t'ai manipulé, mais ne viens pas me faire croire que tu ne t'en étais pas rendu compte. Tu le savais et tu as joué tout de même.

- Non...

- Bien sûr que si.

- Je..., commença Colin.

- Putain, je t'aime ça ne te suffit pas ?

Colin baissa la tête d'un air embarrassé.

- Si. Bien sûr que si. Je savais que tu me manipulais. Je voulais savoir pourquoi... Je suis au courant pour ce plan avec les autres... Ils devaient te pousser dans mes bras ou je ne sais quoi et toi tu... Je voulais que tu m'en parles sans que j'ai besoin de le faire... Mais tu m'aimes n'est-ce pas ? Tu t'en fiche de leurs histoires ?

- Tu es au courant ?

- Je vous ai entendu dans le bosquet samedi.

- Et tu es quand même venu me trouver. Tu mérites bien ta place à Gryffondor...

- Je voudrais que tu m'expliques leur plan Draco. Quel est leur but ?

Le Serpentard secoua la tête.

- Ça n'a aucun intérêt.

- Tu plaisantes n'est-ce pas ? Tu es au courant de tout et tu vas refuser de parler ?

- Colin, tu ne comprend pas... Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, je ne peux simplement pas.

Le Gryffondor se leva d'un bond attrapant ses affaires rapidement, il enfila son caleçon et son pantalon sous le regard impassible de Draco qui ne faisait rien pour l'en empêcher. Colin se retourna finalement vers lui en enfilant son haut.

- Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas ? Tu les aides de ton plein gré alors pourquoi tu ne les empêches pas de me trahir ? Pourquoi tu laisses mes amis me faire du mal ? Tu dis que tu m'aimes mais tu ne veux pas m'aider à me défendre. Je vais me débrouiller seul ! Puisque tu t'en fiches, je ne vois pas pourquoi je resterais là !

- Tu ne comprend rien.  
>Le Serpentard avait l'air purement dépité.<p>

- Oui, je ne comprend pas que tu puisses m'aimer et ne rien faire pour moi. Tout ce que tu sais faire c'est t'acharner sur les pauvres filles qui s'approchent trop près de moi!

- Elles l'avaient mérité.

- Non !

Un instant de silence passa alors qu'ils se fixaient tout deux du regard. Draco s'était relevé, s'enroulant dans une serviette au passage.

- Merde, j'me barre, lâcha soudainement Colin.

Il se dirigea vers les casiers perdant Draco de vue et récupéra son appareil photo et son calepin.

- Tu te barre où au juste ?

- Le plus loin possible de toi. Tu vois c'était pas officiel entre nous, ben maintenant c'est même plus officieux, rugit Colin en claquant la porte du vestiaire.

+++++C.Ɔ+++++

- Hey Bro ?

Colin fixait d'un air perdu le parc en contrebas, serrant contre lui son appareil photo comme une bouée de sauvetage. Ils se trouvaient en haut de la tour d'astronomie, la nuit était déjà tombée. Il faisait froid. L'air glacial jouait avec la toiture de la tour créant des chants et des hurlements.

- Colin... soupira Kurt avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Je t'ai cherché partout.

- J'étais là.

- Tu n'es pas venu mangé.

- Pas faim.

- Qu'est-ce tu fous ici... pieds nus ?

- Je réfléchis.

- Où t'as laissé tes pompes ?

- Les vestiaires.

- T'as pas l'air d'aller bien.

- J'ai fait une connerie.

Colin daigna enfin tourner son visage vers Kurt révélant les sillons creusés par les larmes sur ses joues. Ses yeux rouges témoignaient des heures qu'il avait dû passer à pleurer et les marques de dents sur ses lèvres, presque à sang, des sanglots qu'il avait tenté de retenir. Kurt ne réfléchit pas un instant avant d'encercler son meilleur ami dans ses bras pour le bercer doucement contre lui.

- Merde mec t'es gelé.

- J'ai pas froid.

- Raconte pas de connerie tes habits sont trempés. Viens on rentre.

Kurt tira Colin par le bras pour le relever. Il réussit à le ramener à la tour des Gryffondors, le traînant derrière lui comme un fétu de paille sans vie. Arrivé dans le dortoir, il commença par l'obliger à se changer. Puis il le mena dans la salle commune, vide à cette heure-ci, et lui cala un chocolat chaud entre les mains.

- Bro je crois que tu devrais lâcher ce que tu as sur le cœur.

Colin sembla hésiter un instant, soufflant sur sa boisson. Il avala sa tasse rapidement, sous le regard patient de son ami. Il semblait vouloir se taire. Mais il en avait marre de jouer à l'hypocrite. Kurt était son meilleur ami, il reviendrait vers lui. Il ne l'avait pas trahit pour de vrai hein ? Il était temps d'éclaircir la situation. Il venait de casser avec Draco sur un coup de tête, autant en finir pour de bon et apprendre la vérité même si ça devait faire mal. Il finit par ouvrir la bouche déversant des mots qui tentaient difficilement de former une narration cohérente alors que ses yeux déversaient de nouveau leurs larmes. Kurt resta muet du début à la fin, écoutant sagement jusqu'au récit de sa propre trahison, ne cillant même pas face aux accusations. Et lorsque tout fut dit, il enlaça son ami avant de souffler d'une voix calme.

- Je suis désolé. Demain. Demain je te promets que tout s'arrangera.

Troublé par cette réponse Colin hocha la tête. Il était encore un peu perdu après cet après-midi difficile. Il se raccrocha totalement à l'espoir que souleva la réponse de son ami.

- J'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal Bro, continua Kurt.

- Kurt dis moi juste que tu t'es infiltré là bas hein ? Tu sens toujours les bons potins ! T'as voulu m'aider mais tu pouvais rien me dire c'est ça ?

- Je t'assure que je ne pensais pas à mal, je ne pensais pas que tu découvrirais tout et que tu plaquerais Draco comme ça... On aurait pas du s'en mêler, on aurait du le laisser se débrouiller.

Les pensées de Colin ne firent qu'un tour. Il eut la sensation de se prendre un seau d'eau froide sur la figure.

- Attend tu vas me dire que cette histoire c'était juste un truc à la con d'entremetteur !?

- Colin tu ne te rendais pas compte mais tu bavais littéralement sur lui et...

- Mais Kurt, tu te fous de ma gueule ! C'est juste... Oh Merlin ! Mais vous êtes allé jusque où simplement pour ça ? Combien de gens m'ont mentis juste pour que je finisse en couple avec Draco !

- Il... Il n'y a pas que ça... Mais je... Théo t'expliqueras... Demain.

- Putain Kurt. Y'a quoi de plus ? Vous vouliez me manipuler pour quoi encore ? Répond bordel !

Devant le silence obstiné de son meilleur ami Colin finit par soupirer.

- Le pire c'est que je vous en veux surtout de ne pas avoir été assez discret. Draco me pardonnera jamais de l'avoir laissé tomber pour une histoire aussi conne.

Il se releva pour signifier que cette conversation avait assez duré.

- Demain je veux voir Nott, fais lui passer le mot.

Il reposa la tasse vide, qu'il n'avait jamais lâchée, sur la table, et rejoignit l'escalier du dortoir. Il entendit vaguement une voix féminine interpeller Kurt avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

* * *

><p>Bon la situation est un peu repartie en cacahuète entre Draco et Colin, je suis désolée pour les gens qui pensaient que tout était enfin arrangé ^^"<p>

Hum j'ai pas grand chose à dire, je suis contente d'avoir redonné une place un peu plus active à Kurt dans ce chapitre, je l'aime bien mon petit OC xD

Du coup la semaine prochaine je ne serais pas en retard : je le promets !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ou à m'engueuler pour mon retard, je le mérite vraiment :o(


	10. Le pire scoop de l'année

**Note de l'auteur** : Bon aujourd'hui je ne suis pas en retard ! C'est une sorte de petit miracle personnel vous savez ? xD Bref on a laissé mon pauvre Colin en mauvaise posture la dernière fois alors on espère que ça va s'arranger hein ? :o) Et aujourd'hui surtout on va enfin savoir ! (Bon je m'inclus mais je sais déjà tout moi xD) Allez...

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em>Réponse aux reviews :<br>Au passage : Aucun problème, ça me fait plaisir de recevoir des reviews mais je n'ai rien à reprocher à ceux qui n'en poste pas :o)  
>Merci c'est gentil ^^<br>Paprika Star : Tu utilises la même expression que moi ! Allez je te fais un cœur pour la peine  
>Ouais ils sont super mignons hot ensembles, j'aurais jamais cru avant de commencer cette fic xD<br>Drarry-en-force/Lili :Désolée pour le bonus ! Je ne voulais pas faire ça !  
>Ouch, j'espère que ton épreuve de TPE s'est bien passée ^^ C'est quoi ton sujet ? Je me souviens avec mon groupe on travaillait sur le mythe du Graal, on s'était fait un délire comme quoi en cherchant pleins d'infos on avait fini par le trouver (c'était une petite mise en scène qui devait arriver à la fin de l'oral) mais ça a été avorté parce que dès les 5 premières minutes les profs nous ont sortit « Rassurez-nous, vous savez que le Graal n'existe pas ? » On s'était regardé d'un air gêné avec mes potes... Bref dans l'ensemble ça s'était bien passé à part ça, j'espère que pour toi aussi :o)<br>Sinon j'espère que ce chapitre viendra te remonter le moral !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 : Le pire scoop de l'année<strong>

- Atchoum !

Un éternuement déchira le silence du dortoir où dormait paisiblement Kurt, dans la tour de Gryfondor. Il se retourna dans son lit pour jeter un œil à son réveil mais son regard rencontra le lit de Colin avant d'atteindre les chiffres marquant l'heure matinale.

Il se leva d'un bond pour rejoindre son meilleur ami et lui colla une main sur le front. Il grelottait enroulé dans sa couverture. Et voilà, il était tombé malade.

- Bordel Bro, t'as de la fièvre.

- J'dois aller en cours, répondit le blond en reniflant.  
>Son ton était plutôt froid mais si Kurt prenait en compte son récit de la veille ce n'était pas étonnant, il le considérait comme un traître. Heureusement la fièvre devrait suffire à le rendre plus ou moins facile à gérer, pour le moment.<p>

- Sûrement pas, tu vas rester là... sinon je te stupéfixie, ajouta-t-il face au regard chargé de reproches de son ami. Sombre idiot.

- Je ne te permet pas.

- Tu es un idiot alors la ramène pas. Je passerais voir Pomfresh pour avoir des médocs après le cours de Flitwick. J't'apporterais ça avec de la bouffe à midi. T'as pas intérêt à bouger d'ici là.

- Mais...

- Fais gaffe ou je t'attache.

- Tu passes aux méthodes moldues ? Souffla-t-il sur un ton sarcastique.

- J'm'adapte au client.

Colin ouvrit des grands yeux indignés mais Kurt était trop occupés à retourner voir l'heure sur son réveil.

- Bon mec, j'vais prendre une douche, je file déjeuner et j'essaye de t'apporter un p'tit truc avant d'aller en cours.

Le temps que Kurt prenne une douche bien chaude et enfile des habits propres Colin s'était rendormi. Kurt descendit rapidement les escaliers retrouvant Ginny dans la salle commune.

- Colin n'est pas là.

- Il est tombé malade.

- Tu m'étonnes si il a passé la soirée dehors avec des habits trempés.

- Et il m'en veut.

- Fallait pas t'attendre à un traitement de faveur.

Un instant passa pendant qu'ils marchaient en silence vers la Grande Salle avant que Luna ne surgisse de nulle part attrapant la main du brun au vol. S'incluant avec eux comme si elle avait été là dès les premiers pas. Ce fut d'ailleurs elle qui brisa le silence difficile du duo de sa voix rêveuse qui semblait pourtant légèrement trop sérieuse.

- Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire Kurt ?

- Colin a demandé à parler à Théo.

Un accord tacite flotta un instant dans l'air entre les trois amis avant qu'ils n'entrent dans la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Comme à son habitude Luna s'assit à la table des Gryffondor, ce n'était pas comme si les élèves de Serdaigle l'appréciait particulièrement. Ils avaient passé plusieurs années à cacher ses affaires et ne se dérangeaient pas pour l'appeler Loufoca malgré l'idée de famille que pouvait contenir le mot « maison ». Elle n'avait rien à faire avec les Serdaigles. Elle avait sa place à cette table.

Hermione, Ron et Harry discutaient à voix basse dans leur coin, toujours en train de comploter selon la vision du reste de l'école. Ils inclurent immédiatement les trois arrivants à leur conversation.

- Où est Colin ? Interrogea Hermione.

- Il est malade.

- Draco n'est pas là non plus, fit remarquer Luna.

Cinq regards se tournèrent vers la table de Serpentard pour observer en silence le vide entre Blaise et Théodore. Ce dernier fit une grimace avant de désigner la porte du regard. Les Gryffondors finirent rapidement leur déjeuner avant de sortir d'un bloc de la Grande Salle. Leur plan était en train de se noyer, il était temps de faire quelque chose.

+++++C.Ɔ+++++

Ils retrouvèrent les Serpentards dans la salle derrière le tableau aux licornes. L'ambiance était assez tendue. Kurt ne prit pas la peine d'un préambule.

- Colin veut te voir Théo.

- Comment ça ?

- Il a découvert l'existence de ce groupe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu faire...

- Hey je ne te permets pas de mettre en doute ma capacité à être discret !

Kurt lança un long regard noir au Serpentard, les poings serrés collés au bois de la table. Une main vient alors se poser doucement dans ses cheveux détournant son attention. Il orienta son regard vers Luna qui commençait calmement à glisser des pinces dans sa tignasse rebelle. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, lorsqu'elle vit qu'il l'observait, lui faisant totalement oublier la remarque que venait de lui envoyer Théo.

- J'organiserai une rencontre sur la pause déjeuner, reprit le Serpentard. De toutes façons il était temps de tout lui révéler si nous voulons que l'article paraisse dans le journal de demain.

- Colin est malade, je doute qu'il puisse être là lors de la pause, lui apprit Ginny.

- Eh bien débrouillez-vous pour trouver de quoi le soigner avant.

- Franchement, déclara soudainement Hermione, cette histoire commence à devenir n'importe quoi. Non, excusez-moi, ça l'a toujours été. Si Harry et Ron n'étaient pas mêlés à cette affaire je ne vous aurais sûrement pas aidé à atteindre un but aussi futile.

- 'Mione, on en a déjà parlé. C'est vrai que les moyens sont ridiculement grand par rapport à ce que l'on veut obtenir mais ça n'aurait jamais marché de demander l'aide de Colin de but en blanc.

- Il nous aurait ri au nez et aurait arraché quelques scoops au passage, confirma Ron.

- Il n'était pas prévu qu'autant de monde soit mêlé à ce projet, intervint Blaise.

- Je n'aurais jamais participé à ces conneries si la vie sentimentale de Colin n'avait pas été concernée, se renfrogna Kurt.

- Est-ce que c'est un concours à celui qui réussira le mieux à assurer ses arrières, les interrompit brutalement Ginny. On s'en fiche si à l'origine vous agissez pour Colin, pour Draco, pour votre maison ou pour vous même. Au final on est tous embarqués et il va juste falloir assumer toute la merde qu'on a fait. Manipuler Colin était une mauvaise idée. Notre fin ne justifie aucunement les moyens grandiloquents que nous utilisons. Alors on a pas le choix maintenant, on continue !

Un long silence accueillit sa déclaration, la rousse prenait rarement la parole mais lorsqu'elle le faisait, elle ne mâchait pas ses mots. Un échange de regards honteux s'accorda entre les jeunes gens, la culpabilité d'avoir voulu sauter du navire en perdition en abandonnant femmes et enfants était largement partagée.

- Je crois que j'ai vu passer un lutin de Cornouailles, s'exclama subitement Luna.

Un éclat de rire surpris monta dans la salle. La réunion se termina sur cette note joyeuse qui sonna le début des heures de cours. Les membres du groupe se séparèrent rapidement pour rejoindre leur salle de classe respective. Ginny et Kurt se présentèrent pile à l'heure à leur place, après avoir fait un détour pour déposer la Serdaigle.

Le cours s'avéra particulièrement ennuyeux pour Kurt comme depuis plusieurs jours. Colin séchait beaucoup trop en ce moment et la présence de son ami lui manquait. Même si Ginny était là, elle avait bien trop tendance à jouer l'élève modèle pour qu'ils puissent discuter lorsqu'il s'ennuyait. Il tapotait nerveusement le bout de ses ongles sur son bureau en observant les gestes de Flitwick d'un œil distrait. Théo voulait que Colin soit rétabli pour midi. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il en avait grandement envie lui aussi mais il doutait de réussir cet exploit. La plupart des potions anti-grippales prenaient plusieurs heures à agir. Et l'état de Colin méritait sûrement une bonne dose de repos en plus.

Quand il put enfin quitter son siège il avait des fourmis dans les jambes. Il lui restait à peine deux heures avant le repas. Il courut rapidement jusqu'à l'infirmerie, abandonnant Ginny qui devait retrouver Luna. Il toqua avant d'entrer dans la grande salle et trouva Pomfresh s'affairant à ranger des fioles dans un placard. Elle examina rapidement le garçon du regard et sembla décider qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un cas urgent.

- Un instant, demanda-t-elle en terminant de ranger ses fioles.

Lorsqu'elle se tourna enfin vers lui pour lui signaler qu'elle était à l'écoute Pomfresh fut assaillit de répliques confuses précipitamment dispensées par un Gryffondor au débit de parole un peu trop rapide. Elle lui intima de se calmer et de reprendre la cohérence de ses propos.

- Colin a attrapé un coup de froid, un gros coup de froid. Il me faudrait quelque chose pour le soigner. Vite.

- Pourquoi être aussi pressé ? Ce n'est qu'un coup de froid, même sans potion il sera sur pied d'ici quelques jours.

Les neurones de Kurt se désagrégèrent bruyamment alors qu'il tentait de trouver une excuse.

- Il a déjà manqué beaucoup de cours vous savez ? A cause de sa main qui lui faisait mal...

- Parlons-en de sa main, si il avait pu m'expliquer cette blessure, je l'aurais soignée. Ce jeune homme est bien trop maladroit et inconscient ! Il a du traîner dehors à peine couvert pour tomber malade. Passer quelques jours alités lui fera peut-être comprendre que je ne suis pas ici pour réparer son insouciance.

- Madame, s'il vous plaît ! Je m'inquiète vraiment pour lui, il ne va vraiment pas bien ! Il avait de la fièvre ce matin et c'est à peine s'il n'était pas en train de délirer.

A force d'exagération et de supplications Kurt finit par obtenir une fiole pour soigner son meilleur ami. Pomfresh lui signala calmement que la prochaine fois elle ne serait pas aussi gentille après lui avoir expliqué que Colin serait sur pied dans l'après-midi s'il buvait le remède dans l'heure. Elle conseilla tout de même qu'il se repose jusqu'au lendemain matin et qu'il passe la voir une fois debout. Kurt promit de tout dire à Colin avant de se sauver en courant pour retrouver son ami. Il escalada rapidement les escaliers et arriva essoufflé devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Il l'écouta à peine alors qu'elle commençait à raconter une nouvelle de ses longues histoires anecdotiques et dû s'y reprendre à trois fois pour qu'elle accepte d'ouvrir. Il reprit sa course jusqu'au dortoir et entra d'un pas triomphant, bien que le plus discret possible, dans la salle.

Longeant les lits il atteignit rapidement celui de Colin, qu'il trouva... vide. Il vérifia dans la salle de bain et redescendit dans la salle commune vérifier qu'il n'était pas passé devant sans le voir mais il ne le trouva nul part. Où avait fui cet espèce de blond ?!

- Colin ? Tenta-t-il dans un dernier espoir.

- Si tu ne m'avais pas ignoré, tu saurais qu'il est sorti d'ici dans un état pitoyable il y a un peu plus d'une heure, malgré que j'aie tenté de l'en dissuader, lui déclara sèchement la Grosse Dame.

+++++C.Ɔ+++++

Colin s'était rendormi écrasé par la fatigue et la fièvre peu après le départ de Kurt. Il avait dormi très difficilement comme durant toute la nuit réveillé par des quintes de toux, des bouffées de chaleurs ou l'air glacial de la pièce. C'est avec la bouche pâteuse et un mal de crâne prometteur qu'il se réveilla à nouveau une heure plus tard. Il avait l'impression diffuse d'être encore plus fatigué que lors de son couché. Il se souvenait vaguement avoir parlé un peu plus tôt avec Kurt. Il s'assit et la salle se mit dangereusement à tanguer. Laissant quelques minutes à son esprit pour se remettre à l'endroit il réussit à se lever pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Il se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage et grimaça devant son reflet pâle couvert de sueur. Il retourna à son lit afin de trouver de quoi s'habiller et parvint miraculeusement à boutonner son pantalon et à enfiler ses chaussures dont il délaissa rapidement la tâche complexe du laçage. Il s'approcha du haut de l'escalier et plaça toute sa concentration, du moins toute celle qu'il pouvait fournir, à placer son pied sur la première marche. La tête baissée vers ses pieds, clignant souvent des yeux pour écarter le voile que la fièvre y avait fait tomber. Il descendit les escaliers vers la salle commune en se servant du mur comme appui. La Grosse Dame sembla surprise de le voir passer par là et s'écria rapidement qu'il devrait retourner se coucher. Il l'ignora superbement, plus à cause de sa maladie que par véritable dédain.

Il n'arriverait jamais à atteindre le parc dans cet état. Il avait besoin d'air et il n'y avait pas trente huit mille endroit où prendre l'air dans les étages de Poudlard. Il se dirigea d'un pas indéterminé et légèrement vacillant vers la tour d'astronomie. Peu importe qu'elle soit interdite en dehors des cours qui étaient prodigués plusieurs nuit de la semaine par Aurora Sinistra, ce n'était pas comme si tout le monde y allait tout le temps... Il était même arrivé que des élèves se retrouvent embrigadés dans une classe en s'y baladant de nuit sans avoir pensé à vérifier les horaires de cours. Colin réussit finalement à atteindre le bas de l'escalier qui menait dans la tour. Il commença l'escalade pour atteindre le toit, obligé de faire de nombreuses pauses pour calmer sa respiration brûlante. Après un temps qui lui parut une éternité, il se retrouva enfin à l'air libre et se laissa tomber à terre après avoir inspiré une grande bouffée d'air.

Il était vraiment dans une condition pitoyable. Ses pensées formaient un brouillard flou et épais qui l'empêchait de réfléchir. Il baissa le regard sur ses mains tremblantes, avant de se rendre compte que ce n'étaient pas ses mains mais son corps entier qui tremblait. Ses paupières étaient lourdes et brûlantes. La Grosse Dame n'avait pas tort, il aurait dû rester couché. Un éclair de conscience lui indiqua qu'il devrait se rendre à l'infirmerie. Le visage de Pomfresh lui expliquant par A+B qu'en dormant plus il serait moins facilement tombé malade vint se faire une place dans son cerveau. Il hésita un moment mais décida finalement qu'il n'avait pas la force, il se sentait bien trop mal pour se faire disputer.

Le sol de pierre était douloureusement inconfortable mais sa fraîcheur lui donnait envie de rester là sans bouger. Ses paupières se faisaient terriblement lourdes et, même s'il se disait qu'il ne devrait pas s'endormir là, il n'avait pas la force de se relever pour rentrer. Il voulait voir Draco, il avait été tellement bête la veille. Il fallait qu'il aille voir Draco pour s'excuser. Cette idée absurde lui donna la force d'essayer de se relever. Mais son corps refusait de le laisser faire. Draco adorait venir ici, il lui suffisait de l'attendre.

+++++C.Ɔ+++++

Les premières gouttes de pluie qu'il sentit s'écraser sur son visage avaient du être précédées de millier d'autres. Colin ouvrit brusquement les yeux en comprenant qu'il s'était endormi sur le toit de la tour. Ses habits étaient détrempés pour la deuxième fois en deux jour, ce qui n'allait sûrement pas arranger son coup de froid. Il avait au moins l'impression que sa fièvre était tombée, ce devait être l'œil du cyclone avant la rechute. Il se releva afin de descendre consciencieusement les escaliers, s'appuyant au mur pour ne pas trébucher avec ses chaussures glissantes. Il finit par rejoindre la salle commune des Gryffondors laissant une longue traînée d'eau derrière lui. Son entrée dans la salle commune aurait plus être plus discrète. La Grosse Dame commença par hurler d'affolement et s'inquiéter pour sa santé en le voyant revenir trempé mais elle semblait rassurée qu'il soit entier. Puis elle lui passa un savon. Dire qu'il avait tenté d'éviter celui de Pomfresh. Il eut du mal à lui faire ouvrir le passage. La quinte de toux qui l'étouffa presque sur le pas de la porte amena tout les regards vers lui. Il jura à voix basse avant de rejoindre le dortoir qui se présenta désespérément vide. Il attrapa des vêtements secs dans sa malle, laissant traîner les autres sur la moquette où s'étendit rapidement une tache humide. Il finissait de se changeait lorsqu'il avisa quelque chose posé sur son lit. Il s'approcha pour trouver une fiole et un mot qui lui disait de prendre ce médicament et de le rejoindre au tableau aux licornes à dix-neuf heures. Il se souvint immédiatement de son rendez-vous avec Théo et de la conspiration.

Colin attrapa la fiole et la leva au niveau de ses yeux pour observer son contenu de plus près. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Un remède pour son rhume ? Il se demandait si il en avait vraiment besoin, après tout sa fièvre était tombée. Même s'il n'était pas sûr qu'elle ne réapparaisse pas plus tard. Il savait surtout qu'avec la puissance des potions de Pomfresh il risquait d'avoir très sommeil après avoir bu ça. Il la rangea dans sa poche, il préférait être entièrement concentré pour retrouver les autres. Il jeta un œil à sa montre... Il avait dix minutes pour retrouver le tableau. Il ressortit en trombe de la salle et passa en coup de vent dans la salle commune. Les dix minutes lui furent largement nécessaire pour retrouver le lieu de rendez-vous. Kurt l'attendait appuyé contre le mur, discutant avec Luna. Il s'avança silencieusement dans leur direction, Luna lui envoya un énorme sourire rayonnant. Franchement, comment pouvait-on imaginer cette fille faire du mal intentionnellement ?

- T'as l'air d'aller mieux Bro.

- Une journée de repos ça aide, répliqua-t-il,  
>Il se dit qu'une bonne dose devait courir dans ses veines et masquer son état maladif.<p>

- Je t'ai cherché partout.

Colin fronça les sourcils, et rejeta en arrière les mèches qui coulaient sur son visage.

- Hum, passons, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- Maintenant tu vas obtenir des réponses.

Kurt ouvrit le passage secret derrière le tableau et lui fit signe de le suivre. Il traversèrent le couloir pour arriver à la salle circulaire toujours plongée dans une pénombre incertaine. L'autre Gryffondor se poussa permettant à Colin de voir qui trônait ce soir à la table. Mais ce soir la table avait disparu. Il n'y avait que des fauteuil, au fond contre les colonnades, plongés dans l'obscurité. Millicent, Ron et Blaise se trouvait debout à droite tandis que Ginny, Harry et Hermione occupaientt la gauche. Colin sentit plus qu'il ne vit la présence de Crabbe et Goyle derrière lui de chaque côté de la porte. Il y avait deux sièges occupés par des ombres. Entre les deux, appuyé d'un coude sur le dossier de gauche se devinait une ombre.  
>- Bienvenue Colin, commença la voix de Nott provenant du fauteuil de droite.<p>

- Jolie mise en scène, complimenta Colin sur un ton légèrement narquois. Dommage que vous sembliez manquer de chaises.  
>- Chez moi on commence par dire bonjour, grommela Harry.<p>

- Tu veux peut-être t'asseoir ? S'intéressa Kurt. Vu que tu étais malade aujour...

- Non, ça ira, le coupa le blond.

- Colin, nous t'avons fait venir ici pour t'expliquer notre démarche, reprit Nott.

- Il serait de bon ton de commencer par vous excuser pour vos méthodes.

Il entendit vaguement un « Je vous l'avais dis » provenant de la gauche. Mais il était trop occupé à scruter les ombres pour apercevoir l'occupant de l'autre fauteuil pour s'en occuper.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous nous excuserions.

- Ah bon ? Tu ne crois pas que jouer avec les sentiments des gens c'est peut-être pousser votre jeu un peu loin ?

- Ce n'est pas un jeu ! S'écria d'un ton vexé une voix féminine.

- Bien Milli, qu'est-ce que c'est dans ce cas ?

- La quête puérile d'un groupe de Serpentard déchus, lui répondit Hermione d'un ton très serein.

- Oh les Serpentard sont déchus ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent Colin, l'interpella Blaise. Tu sais très bien que depuis la guerre les Serpentard sont encore plus isolés qu'ils ne l'étaient avant.

- Ça n'a jamais eu l'air de vous déranger.

- Aujourd'hui nous sommes rabaissés et haïs !

- Oh oui, c'est vrai que les Serpentard ne règnent plus sur Poudlard, disons que c'est Poudlard qui règne sur vous. En quoi est-ce mon problème ?

- Tu dois changer ça ! Reprit Nott. Tu dois parler en notre faveur. Si nous sommes encore ici aujourd'hui c'est bien parce que nous n'avons rien eu à nous reprocher durant la guerre. Certains d'entre nous ont même aidé à la victoire !

- Demandez au directeur de faire un petit discours en votre faveur, je suis sûre qu'il en serait très heureux.

- Colin il l'a déjà fait je te rappelle, les journaux ont déjà montré notre mérite mais ici rien n'atteint la haine que nous porte les autres maisons.

- La haine ? Si tu veux mon avis Nott, je dirais que ça dépend pour qui. Y'a qu'à voir Blaise et Ron roucouler comme des inséparables. C'est juste un satané problème d'ego... Vous voulez que je lave votre image. J'y crois pas d'avoir eu à subir tout ça pour une raison aussi... Je n'ai même pas de mot. C'est puéril, narcissique et entièrement inutile ! Merlin, comment avez-vous fait pour rallier tant de monde à une telle cause ?

Colin roula des yeux avant de soupirer. Il avait un peu de mal à enregistrer qu'il venait de passer une semaine purement stressante rien que pour un problème de réputation. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver dans une espèce d'univers mondain aristocratique dépassé. Un univers Serpentard en somme.

- Colin on ne te demande pas de comprendre. On demande juste ton aide.

- Je me demande bien pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas fait dès le début.

- Tu aurais refusé, intervint Ginny. Ce n'est pas un scoop scandaleux.

- C'est donc un article que vous voulez, un long article expliquant combien les Serpentard sont des gens extraordinaires et vraiment fréquentables ? Je n'en reviens vraiment pas. Ne comptez pas sur moi.

Il parcourut des yeux les visages qu'il pouvait observer. Tout le monde paraissait extrêmement gêné comme un enfant prit sur le fait. Il se détourna pour rejoindre la porte.

- Tu te défiles ?

- Ce n'est pas un défi Harry, c'est juste une espèce de mascarade carnavalesque.

- Colin, commença Hermione, je suis de ton avis...

Le blond se stoppa attendant le « mais » pour se retourner lentement vers la brune.

- Mais il s'agit ici de rétablir la vérité. Nous t'offrons toute la vérité sur le rôle des Serpentard pendant la guerre et en échange...

- En échange je leur permet de pouvoir montrer leur amour au grand jour. C'est donc là que Draco venait jouer son rôle. En sortant avec un Serpentard je me retrouve obligé de rétablir votre réputation pour éviter de me prendre des pierres si je révèle ma relation. C'était bien joué. Malheureusement Draco et moi ne sortons pas ensemble.

_Du moins plus pour le moment, si espoir il y avait que Draco lui pardonne un jour._

- Tu es à Gryffondor !

- Et alors Ron ? Toi aussi que je sache...

- Comment peux-tu te montrer aussi fuyant lorsqu'on te demande ton aide ? Cette mascarade, comme tu dis, permettra à plusieurs couples de pouvoir se montrer sans peur.

- Je ne suis pas une espèce de messager de l'amour. Vous êtes grands, vous savez manier une baguette.

- Tu veux donc que nous fassions régner la terreur.

- J'ai fondé tellement d'espoirs en toi...

Colin sortit sa baguette d'un geste vif envoyant un sort pour allumer les lanternes de la pièce, révélant de façon plus claire les visages des personnes présentes.

- ….Et te voilà mêlée à toutes ces fadaises Pansy...

La jeune femme soupira en levant le regard vers Neville qui observait le blond qui leur faisait face d'un air suppliant.

- Colin, je...

- Je vois.

Le jeune homme repoussa à nouveau les cheveux mouillés qui tombaient sur son visage.

- J'vais écrire votre putain d'article. Demain matin, ici.

Et il s'enfonça dans l'ombre du couloir pour quitter la salle. Il poussa le tableau d'une main alors qu'une voix s'écriait soudainement « Mais le journal doit sortir demain ! ». Il l'ignora complètement repoussant la porte derrière lui. Il avait un peu la tête qui tournait, il rangea dans sa poche la fiole de médicament qu'il avait avalé en avançant mais il faudrait au moins une vingtaine de minutes avant qu'il fasse effet.  
>- Tu leur as dis oui.<p>

- J'avais promis à Neville.

- Malgré tout tu restes un Gryffondor.

- Ça te pose problème ?

- Non, c'est plutôt appréciable la plupart du temps.

Colin se retourna, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux, vers Draco appuyé contre le mur.

- Tu n'étais pas à la réunion.

- Tu avais besoin d'un chaperon ?

- Je me débrouille parfaitement sans toi.

- Je n'en doute pas.

- Arrête de sourire de cette façon !

- De quelle façon ? S'amusa Draco.

- Avec moquerie, s'énerva Colin

- Je ne me moque pas, le ton de Draco devint sec.

Colin fronça les sourcils, serrant les poings. Bien sûr que si, il se moquait, ça s'entendait dans sa voix, ça se voyait dans son sourire, ça se lisait dans ses yeux ! Il se moquait tout autant qu'il l'ait quitté la veille, il semblait se moquer de tout ! Le Gryffondor grinça des dents.

- Je vois que tu vas bien.

- Pourquoi irais-je mal ? Sourcilla le Serpentard.

- En effet, on se demande bien pourquoi tu pourrais aller mal.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais souffrir parce que tu t'es barré comme un connard hier.

Colin tiqua, Draco avait immédiatement compris ce à quoi il voulait faire mention et même s'il disait aller parfaitement bien il venait de le traiter de connard. Il sourit narquoisement.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça.

- Tu ne pouvais parler que de ça.

Colin jura mentalement, en effet il n'aurait pu parler de rien d'autre, il venait de se faire prendre à son propre piège !

- Va te faire Draco.

- Avec plaisir, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour ça.

Le sang de Colin ne fit qu'un tour.

- Espèce d'enfoiré ! Si tu pouvais aussi facilement me remplacer pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es amusé à me faire tourner la tête toute la semaine ! C'était une putain d'erreur de te faire confiance ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde ! Tu n'as qu'à retourner sauter sur tout ce qui bouge, dire que j'allais m'excuser !

Les larmes aux yeux Colin commença à se détourner lorsque Draco attrapa brutalement son poignet pour le plaquer contre le mur.

- Espèce de petit con, siffla-t-il. Je n'ai sûrement pas besoin d'un mec à peine dépucelé pour m'offrir une partie de jambes en l'air. Et si tu crois vraiment que j'ai pu jouer avec toi rien que pour ça tu te trompes. Le sexe je peux le trouver n'importe où, mais toi je t'aime imbécile !

Colin cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, légèrement abasourdi avant de finalement réussir à ouvrir la bouche.

- Je ne me sens pas très bien.

- Je te fais tant d'effet ? Se moqua Draco qui reprenait déjà un ton normal.

- Je pense que j'ai à nouveau de la fièvre.

Draco lui lança un regard légèrement surpris puis totalement inquiet lorsque le petit blond se raccrocha à lui pour ne pas glisser le long du mur.

- J'ai sommeil.

- Très bien, tu peux marcher ?

Draco s'écarta pour vérifier mais la réponse s'effondra dans ses bras.

Colin releva la tête vers lui, les yeux dans le vague. Ses pieds quittèrent le sol, son esprit décida rapidement que la situation lui donnait le droit de repartir en mode off et ses yeux ne tardèrent pas à faire l'impasse.

+++++C.Ɔ+++++

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Colin aurait bien été incapable de dire qu'elle heure il était et où il se trouvait. Une sensation humide sur son front lui indiqua que sa fièvre n'avait pas baissée miraculeusement comme la fois précédente. Il attrapa le gant tiède, qui venait de s'écraser sur la couette lorsqu'il s'était assis et le repoussa plus loin avant de comprendre où il se trouvait d'un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui. Il remercia la salle de ne pas bouger indépendamment de sa volonté et posa la deuxième question qui l'intéressait.

- Quelle heure est-il ? S'enquit-il d'une voix éraillé auprès de la forme qui occupait le fauteuil dans la périphérie de sa vision.

- Deux heures du matin.

- Je dors depuis longtemps ?

- Depuis hier soir.

Un long moment de silence suivit ce cours échange purement factuel.

- Je voudrais...

- J'ai l'impression que tu vas mieux, le coupa l'occupant du fauteuil.

- Pas vraiment, soupira Colin.

La forme se releva du siège pour glisser jusqu'à lui posant une main glaciale sur son front. Colin fut secouer d'un frisson.

- Tu n'as plus de fièvre.

- J'ai mal à la gorge et à la tête, protesta le petit blond.

- Tu es malade, dormir ne peut pas suffire à te soigner.

Colin ne répondit que par un grognement. L'autre commença à repartir vers son fauteuil mais il l'attrapa par la main pour la reposer sur son front.

- Ta main est froide. J'ai moins mal comme ça.

- Je ne vais pas rester comme ça toute...

- S'il te plaît, le coupa Colin.

C'est en levant les yeux au ciel et d'un geste un peu raide que Draco s'assit sur le bord du lit aussi loin que lui permettait sa main collée au front de Colin.

- Je t'ai ramené ici simplement car sinon on m'aurait fait un procès pour non assistance à personne en danger, justifia-t-il.

Colin lui aurait bien répliqué qu'il aurait pu l'emmener à l'infirmerie mais il voyait bien l'effort que faisait le Serpentard pour se montrer avenant et lui sourit timidement. Il se recoucha tirant sur le bras de Draco qui fut bien obligé de se rapprocher et finit même par suivre le mouvement.

- J'espère que tu n'es pas contagieux.

Colin laissa échapper un filet de musique coupé par une quinte de toux qu'il tenta d'étouffer dans sa main. Il se remit à trembler.

- Je peux me servir de toi comme bouillotte quand même ?

- On pourrait me reprocher de t'avoir laissé grelotter de froid.

- Merci, je vais essayer de ne pas te contaminer.

Draco ne répondit rien et se contenta de prendre un air lointain en haussant les épaules comme s'il s'en fichait. Colin se blottit contre lui en soupirant d'aise. Ses mains étaient froides, son attitude était froide mais son corps était chaud et confortable. Il prit le temps de profiter de la situation avant de soupirer.

- Je suis désolé pour avant-hier...

- Nous en avons déjà parlé hier.

Le ton de Draco était peu engageant. Même s'il avait été détaché mais poli jusqu'à ce moment, son humeur semblait avoir virée. Colin baissa la tête d'un air affligé, il s'en voulait vraiment pour ce qu'il avait dit dans les vestiaires. Quand à hier, pour le moment il avait un peu de mal à s'en souvenir mais ils s'étaient disputés. Si Draco décidait de couper court à leur relation définitivement il ne pourrait protester. Il avait agi comme un sombre idiot aveuglé par son désir de connaître le secret au sujet du groupe qui le manipulait. Et maintenant qu'il savait, il se sentait tellement nul.

- Je suis vraiment désolé.

- Arrête de t'excuser, soupira le Serpentard.

- Je pourrais m'excuser toute la nuit, contra Colin sur un ton joueur.

- J'ai les moyens de te faire taire, Mister Crivey.

- Serait-ce une menace ?

- Ça pourrait devenir une réalité...

Colin haussa un sourcil devant le ton sensuel de Draco. A quel moment avaient-ils fait la paix, il se souvenait seulement d'une dispute hier, vaguement d'avoir voulu partir et de s'être prit un mur.

- Comment s'est finie notre dispute hier ?

Draco lui lança un regard surpris avant de hausser les épaules.

- Tu t'es excusé d'avoir été une sale petite enflure en me quittant brutalement totalement nu dans un vestiaire, on s'est réconciliés, tu es tombé dans les pommes parce que tu avais de la fièvre, sûrement depuis un moment pour te retrouver dans cet état.

- Tu ne m'en veux plus alors ?

- J'aurais pu jouer, te raconter des bobards mais non je ne t'en veux plus. Et je ne t'en voulais pas, tu as juste paniqué à cause de la pression. En fait tu es une petite chose fragile...

- C'est totalement faux ! Je suis absolument pas fragile !

- Bien entendu, répliqua Draco sur un ton moqueur. Qui est malade depuis ce matin ? Qui s'était blessé à la main il y a peu ?

- C'est pas marrant, bougonna Colin.

Draco sourit avant de l'embrasser.

- J'vais te filer mon rhume, s'écria le petit blond en le repoussant.

- T'es vraiment une espèce de petit con mais je crois que je ne pourrais plus me passer de toi...

- Dixit le plus gros connard de Poudlard ?

Draco lui écrasa un coussin sur le visage avant de lui intimer de dormir vu l'heure qu'il était et son état.

* * *

><p>Comme quoi tout finit bien... Enfin c'est pas encore finit hein ! Revenez la semaine prochaine et en attendant n'hésitez pas, j'adore papoter !<p> 


	11. La une du jour

**Note de l'auteur** : Bon déjà désolée de poster aussi tard ^^ Je n'ai absolument pas eu le temps de corriger mon chapitre avant ce soir et il est vraiment long piouf... J'ai pas grand chose à dire de plus à part merci de me lire, de me reviewer, de mettre mon histoire en favoris ! Je suis vraiment heureuse ! Mais du coup voici le chapitre 10 :o)

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

><p><em>Réponses aux reviews :<br>Paprika Star : J'voulais te dire merci d'être là depuis le début de la fic déjà et de commenter à chaque fois ^^ Et oui on est d'accord :o)_**  
><strong>_Elekra Black 2 : Trop long je répondrai par MP xD**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 : La une du jour<strong>

Colin se sentait beaucoup mieux en ce doux mercredi qui s'éveillait. Le médicament devait finalement avoir fait cesser les effets les plus indésirables de son coup de froid. Il se sentait toujours un peu pataud mais rien qui serait ne vraiment gênant pour la journée. Il n'avait pas cours avant l'après-midi, il était sept heures, il se rendormirait bien. Il retira son jeans qu'il balança un peu plus loin et se glissa de nouveau sous la couette. Il posa son regard sur Draco qui somnolait, il s'était endormi tout habillé lui aussi. Il n'avait pas envie de le réveiller mais il savait combien il était désagréable de dormir avec ses vêtements. De plus le Serpentard aussi ne reprenait que l'après-midi. S'il se rendormait au moins pouvait-il d'abord essayer de lui retirer ses chaussures et peut-être deux, trois autres trucs histoires qu'il soit plus à l'aise ? Il se pencha, emportant une partie de la couverture avec lui, et réussit à retirer les dites chaussures. Il observa son travail, par la même le corps de Draco, et se demanda ce qu'il pourrait faire de plus. Après un instant d'hésitation à regarder successivement le pantalon et la veste du Serpentard, il finit par abandonner l'idée de faire plus.

- Si tu voulais que je me déshabille il suffisait de demander...

Colin sursauta en se mettant à rosir.

- Je voulais juste que tu sois mieux pour dormir.

- Admettons, avant de dormir c'est un bon moyen de faire de doux rêves.

Le blond rougit un peu plus.  
>- Tu peux faire un truc pour moi? -Draco poursuivit devant le hochement de tête surpris du Gryffondor.- Tu peux regarder dans le tiroir de la table de nuit ?<p>

- Ah euh ouais, j'imagine, accepta Colin puisqu'il se trouvait plus près du meuble que l'autre garçon.  
>Ses doigts se glissèrent sur la poignée...<br>- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dans ce tiroir ?  
>Le tiroir glissa contre le bois avec un bruit rugueux alors qu'il l'ouvrait.<br>- C'est posé sur le dessus, tu verras ça tout de suite...  
>Colin plongea son regard dans le tiroir, figé. Sa main commença à trembler entraînant le tiroir dans son mouvement.<br>- Comment ?  
>- Je n'ai jamais <em>essayé <em>de récupérer ces photos...  
>- Tu avais déjà réussi...<p>

Colin attrapa les photos et les parcouru entre ébahissement et interrogation. Il finit par les reposer en se tournant vers Draco, qui entre temps s'était mis debout pour retirer ses vêtements.

- Tu viens de me faire passer un nouveau seuil de culpabilité.

- Par pitié, ne recommence pas à t'excuser, marmonna-t-il en retirant son pantalon.

- C'est ta punition pour m'avoir laissé être un tel connard sans m'envoyer ton poing dans la figure.

- C'est plutôt charmant la plupart du temps, glissa sa voix alors que son corps revenait sur le lit.

Colin se retourna pour refermer le tiroir mais Draco se jeta en travers du lit, l'écrasant au passage, pour s'en occuper à sa place.

- Le reste du contenu est personnel.

- J'avais juste l'intention de le refermer.

L'air confiant du Serpentard se décomposa soudainement à cette nouvelle en se rendant compte que son comportement venait de devenir très suspect. Colin commença à se tourner lentement vers la table de nuit pour ne pas attirer son attention mais les yeux entraînés de l'attrapeur le percèrent à jour. Draco s'allongea un peu plus confortablement sur lui pour l'empêcher de bouger.

- N'y pense même pas.

- Si tu ne voulais pas que je regarde dans ce tiroir il ne fallait pas y mettre les photos...

- J'y conserve aussi des choses importantes.

- Comme quoi ? Interrogea Colin sur un ton curieux.

- Occupes toi de ton magnifique fessier, tu veux ?

- Ce que je voudrais c'est que tu t'en occupes à ma place...

Colin venait de faire un retour en force dans le monde de la confiance en soi. Il envoya un sourire charmeur à Draco. Celui ci ne se laissa pas déstabiliser, reprenant son rôle de séducteur.

- Est-ce la récompense pour avoir récupéré ces photos sois-disant impossibles à trouver ?

- Ça pourrait être le cas ?

- C'est décevant, j'ai déjà eu ce prix... Il faudrait innover un peu mon petit Colin.

Le Gryffondor haussa un sourcil, légèrement décontenancé. Innover ? Ce nouveau défi lui arracha un sourire machiavélique. Il prit un air légèrement désintéressé, s'inspirant largement de l'expression qu'affichait presque toujours Luna. Il se morigéna immédiatement d'avoir pensé à elle en de telles circonstances et préféra recentrer son attention sur l'autre blond qui lui faisait face.

- Innover tu dis ? Hum, laisse-moi réfléchir... C'est un problème complexe.

Tout en faisant semblant d'être ailleurs, le regard perdu vers un point invisible, il mena discrètement l'une de ses mains vers les boutons de la chemise que Draco avait gardée.

- Que pourrais-je t'offrir que tu n'aies déjà ?

Son autre main commença elle aussi une petite balade pendant que la première commençait à déboutonner la chemise. Draco l'écoutait sagement, ravi de retrouver ce Colin tentateur qui lui plaisait tant.

- Et si nous commencions un petit jeu ?

- A quoi veux-tu jouer ?

Draco sourit en observant le petit blond qui détachait habilement les boutons de sa chemise. Colin se décala légèrement pour se mettre plus à l'aise.

- Une espèce de Cap ou pas cap ?

- N'est-ce pas le jeu auquel nous jouons depuis le début de cette relation ? S'amusa le Serpentard en quittant des yeux la main qui tirait sur sa chemise pour chercher l'autre.

- Mais nous n'avons jamais parlé des gages...

Draco ramena précipitamment son regard sur le visage du Gryffondor. Des gages avait-il dit ? C'était une idée engageante.

- Tu te rappelles avoir perdu notre défi n'est-ce pas ?

Colin hocha la tête.

- Tu te rend comptes que tu vas recevoir le premier gage ?

Nouveau hochement de tête.

- Tu n'as peur de rien...

- Je me vengerais ensuite.

- Tu es bien sûr de toi.

Une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux de Colin alors qu'il tournait son visage vers lui. Il l'embrassa, mordillant ses lèvres avec appétit. Il envoya un coup de hanche pour retourner leur position faisant sourire mentalement Draco comme chaque fois que cette adorable petit blond tentait de jouer au dominant. Il prit le contrôle du baiser pour bien lui montrer que malgré tout, le plus expérimenté restait lui mais qu'il appréciait bien ces charmantes tentatives. Après un instant Colin rompit le contact mais il ne se contenta pas de se relever, il commença un mouvement pour quitter le lit. Draco le rattrapa, s'écrasant sur son dos et plaqua sa main sur le carnet que tenait l'autre blond pour l'empêcher de l'ouvrir. C'est sans rien dire qu'il commença à mordiller sa nuque alors que Colin fixait d'un air incrédule la main qui maintenait le cahier sur le lit. Ses propres mains étaient encore accrochées sur le bord.

Il avait réussit à ouvrir le tiroir de la table de nuit mais n'avait pu regarder avant d'y glisser sa main. Il avait hésité un instant, venant de Draco il s'attendait un peu à tout, de la collection d'accessoires sexuels à la bouteille de Firewisky accompagnée de son paquet de cigares... Tiens est-ce que Draco fumait ? Il ne savait pas trop, mais ça allait plutôt bien avec l'image du personnage. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à poser ses doigts sur un carnet. Mais l'autre blond avait du comprendre la manœuvre et il était désormais coincé dans une position délicate, certes délicieuse mais tout de même délicate.

- Nous pourrions jouer à Action-Vérité, les défis sont une chose bien trop facile à gérer pour toi. Bien sûr nous gardons les gages.

Colin avala lentement sa salive, Draco avait repris son rôle de prédateur et, si c'était particulièrement séduisant, il craignait toujours un peu de finir entre ses griffes. Le Serpentard appuya un peu sur le carnet, que Colin lâcha immédiatement, et le ramena hors de son champ de vision.

- Que dirais-tu d'aller s'asseoir ? Susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Colin hocha la tête. Il se sentait vraiment trop malléable parfois. Draco se releva, le carnet dans la main, et sortit une bouteille qu'il posa sur la table basse avec deux verres, invitant Colin à venir s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils. Le petit blond se leva et s'assit. Il pensa un instant à l'image qu'ils devaient renvoyer, assis dans des fauteuils de grand luxe simplement vêtus d'un caleçon et d'une chemise. Le mot qui s'afficha très clairement dans son esprit en posant les yeux sur Draco fut « sexy ». Appuyé négligemment sur un accoudoir, sa chemise entrouverte laissait apparaître son torse où reposait encore l'écriture de Colin délavée par les douches qui commençait à disparaître. Son ventre musclé finement par des heures d'entraînement pour devenir le meilleur attrapeur de Poudlard. Les yeux de Colin glissèrent le long de ses abdominaux pour tomber sur la lisière de son jean que Draco portait bas puisqu'il glissait sur ses hanches fines. L'autre blond abandonna le carnet sur le bord de son fauteuil le temps de servir la boisson.

- Très bien, action ou vérité ?

- C'est tellement cliché.

- Pas moins que ton Cap ou pas cap.

- Ce n'est pas...

- une raison ? Est-ce ta phrase fétiche ?

- Action, grommela Colin

- Que dirais-tu d'un verre ?

- Je ne tiens toujours pas l'alcool.

- Tu ne diras jamais vérité en restant sobre, je me trompe ?

- Non.

- Tu es très fort pour parler mais au final tu ne révèles pas grand chose. Je t'ai déjà assez vu agir alors bois.

Colin attrapa le verre et l'avala cul sec. Le goût fort de l'alcool lui brûla la gorge, il se dit qu'il aurait bien aimé le boire comme la dernière fois plutôt. Il se demandait à combien de degré montait ce genre d'alcool et surtout combien de temps il mettrait avant d'en ressentir les effets... Il fit claquer le verre sur la table et sourit.

- Vérité, déclara Draco.

- Qu'y a-t-il dans ce carnet.

- La photo que j'ai prise de toi, entre autres choses.

- Quelles chos...

- Une question à la fois, le coupa Draco. Je garde ça pour plus tard.

- Ce n'était même pas une vraie réponse, je devrais te donner un gage.

- Libre à toi.

- Vérité.

Le Serpentard sourit et avala une gorgée s'amusant du regard accroché à son geste qui observait le liquide couler entre ses lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cet été ?

- Comment ça ?

- Pour que tu réapparaisse sur le quai de la gare aussi confiant... et aussi enclin à fixer les fesses des garçons qui passaient sans t'en cacher.

- Je ne fixais rien !

- Bien entendu.

- Ce n'est pas réellement ce qui s'est passé cet été qui m'a rendu plus confiant, c'est de créer mon journal l'année dernière, commença Colin en ignorant superbement la réplique. Cet été j'ai juste découvert que j'avais moi aussi une identité et que je n'étais pas qu'un appareil photo qui imprimait l'image des autres. J'ai fait une rencontre.

- Un garçon ?

- Non, une fille. Enfin un garçon aussi mais c'est elle qui m'a ouvert les yeux. Nous sommes partis en voyage avec mes parents dans une ville en Espagne près de la mer dans une sorte de camps de vacances. Il y avait cette fille qui passait ses journées dans le jardin de l'hôtel à écouter de la musique en lisant. Tout le monde passait son temps à la piscine mais pas elle, je l'avais trouvé en faisant un tour pour photographier les fleurs. Elle était charmante et sûre d'elle, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait, qui elle était. Tout le contraire de moi. Au bout de quelques jours à l'observer de loin, j'ai voulu l'approcher profitant de la toute nouvelle confiance en moi que je m'étais forgée. J'ai tenté de jouer au séducteur en lui demandant une photo d'elle. Elle m'a longuement regardé, a souri et a simplement dit « non » avant de retourner à son livre. J'ai juste pris la fuite après ce refus mais quelques jours plus tard alors que je faisais les réglages pour photographier une libellule qui profitait du soleil sur une tulipe...

Les mots de Colin commençaient à dessiner une image, un jardin luxuriant où les parfums des fleurs se mêlaient sous l'ombre des palmiers. Le souvenir gonfla comme une bulle de savon envahissant la pièce et renvoyant les deux garçons quelques mois plus tôt sur le banc d'un petit hôtel espagnol.

_- Je n'offre pas mon image au premier rendez-vous._

_ Colin, accroupi devant la plante, releva la tête d'un air surpris au moment où il allait appuyer sur le déclencheur. Son doigt ripa prenant une photo floue pendant que la libellule prenait son envol. La fille était là, un livre coincé dans sa main droite, ses écouteurs dans l'autre. Elle portait une robe légère, bleue et blanche qui s'accordait avec le ciel qui se dessinait entre les branches du chêne au dessus d'elle. Ses longs cheveux châtains, remontés en queue de cheval, jouaient avec la brise légère se balançant doucement pour chatouiller ses épaules. Ils étaient parsemés de mèches d'un bleu léger qui semblait presque naturel._

_ - Qu'est-ce que... ?_

_ - Je ne confie pas une image de moi à quelqu'un sans le connaître un minimum, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait en faire ?_

_ - L'accrocher dans un album ?_

_ - Et les poupées vaudou tu y as pensé ?_

_ - Il manquerait une mèche de cheveux._

_ - Ahah ! Je vois que tu es renseigné, j'ai bien fait de ne pas te laisser me photographier._

_ - Je ne fais pas de vaudou !_

_ - C'est ce qu'ils disent..._

_ - Qui ?_

_ - Les gens qui font du vaudou voyons. _

_ Ah oui, bien entendu. Il aurait du comprendre immédiatement. Surtout à force de côtoyer Luna, cette fille semblait aussi excentrique._

_ - On pourrait aller à la plage._

_ - Que... ? Comment ça ?_

_ - Tu veux une photo de moi, non ? Je m'ennuie toute seule, j'ai fini le dernier livre que j'avais emmené aujourd'hui, je pensais les relire mais mes parents me harcèlent pour que je melie d'amitié avec les autres jeunes. Passons du temps ensemble, ensuite je repenserai à cette histoire de photo._

_ Colin avait immédiatement sauté sur l'occasion pour se rapprocher de la jeune fille. Elle s'appelait Magdalena, elle venait de Suisse. Assez vite, ils s'étaient trouvés des points communs, un amour incommensurable pour l'art, des parents un peu trop sur leur dos, le désir de profiter de la nature plutôt que de traîner à la piscine de l'hôtel avec les autres jeunes de leur âge. Un jour qu'ils faisaient un tour à la plage, elle avait fait tombé son sac envoyant livres, crayons, MP3 et autres objets se noyer dans le sable. En l'aidant à ramasser ses affaires il était tombé sur une boite de chocogrenouilles vide et un paquet de dragées surprises de Bertille Crochue . Ce jour là ils avaient compris qu'ils étaient tous les deux sorciers. Elle suivait sa scolarité à Beauxbâtons, ses parents aussi étaient moldus. Ils avaient beaucoup ri en se racontant les petits sorts qu'ils lançaient malgré eux enfants à des parents qui ne savaient que faire de leur progéniture magique. _

_ - Je ne pourrais sûrement pas me lasser du bruit des vagues, soupira Colin.  
>C'était la fin de la matinée et ils traînaient encore à la plage après s'être rendu compte que leurs parents passaient leur temps à les observer lorsqu'ils étaient dans le jardin de l'hôtel.<em>

_ - Et d'observer les garçons en maillot qui ressortent de l'eau couvert de gouttelettes._

_ - Tu occupes ton temps à la plage de façon bien spéciale, plaisanta-t-il._

_ - Oh, je ne parlais pas de moi, bien que j'avoue mater un peu, mais de toi._

_ - Je ne mate pas les garçons ! Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus hétéro._

_ - Et moi je suis Marie-Madeleine._

_ - Oh tu pourrais sûrement éclaircir deux, trois petites choses pour moi alors. T'étais vraiment proche de... ?_

_ - Idiot ! Je peux admettre que tu sois bi mais tu n'es pas hétéro._

_ - Ce n'est pas à toi de me dire ce que je suis._

_ - Très bien._

_ La jeune fille se leva d'un bond pour quitter sa serviette et foncer vers un garçon roux de leur âge qui jouait avec sa petite sœur plus loin. Comment il savait que c'était sa petite sœur et pas sa cousine ? ….Non, il ne l'observait absolument pas depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds dans le sable deux heures plus tôt. Elle discuta un long moment avec le jeune homme, désignant le blond qui tenta de garder contenance avec un sourire bien qu'il n'ait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pouvait déclarer à son sujet. Il lança un regard timide au garçon qui lui répondit chaleureusement. Magdalena revint finalement en sautillant, lui tendant un morceau de papier qui semblait arriver de nul part. _

_ - Il loge à notre hôtel, il s'appelle Mike, il est américain. C'est le numéro de sa chambre et son numéro de téléphone. Pour le moment il doit s'occuper de sa sœur, une adorable petite, mais il te propose de vous rencontrer ce soir, tu n'as qu'à lui envoyer un message pour lui dire où. Je crois que tu lui a tapé dans l'œil toi aussi. Va vérifier que tu es aussi hétéro que tu le dis._

_ Colin avait fixé le morceau de papier un long moment puis l'avait calé dans sa poche. Il avait essayé de mettre cette histoire de côté tout le reste de la journée mais Magdalena ne lui laissait aucun répit. Elle avait débuté un compte à rebours, décidant aléatoirement qu'il devait lui envoyer ce message avant vingt heures. Il finit par craquer en fin d'après midi, s'isolant pour envoyer un texto rapide et assez timide. La réponse avait été immédiate. Il avait rendez-vous avec un garçon. Quand il revint vers la jeune fille, elle ne dit rien mais son sourire sous-entendait tout._

_ Elle le traîna de force dans un magasin de vêtements, où Colin comprit enfin quelle était en réalité l'échéance du compte à rebours, et lui fit acheter une chemise et un jean. Lorsqu'elle l'abandonna non loin du lieu de rencontre, elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux prétextant qu'il était bien plus sexy ainsi avant de s'enfuir en sautillant. Il était vingt et une heure, il avait dit à ses parents qu'il était avec Magdalena, il se sentait mal d'avoir menti mais il ne se voyait pas leur dire qu'il devait voir quelqu'un. Il parcourut les quelques mètres qui le séparaient du café où il devait retrouver le roux. Il était là, en train de boire un cocktail assis à la terrasse. Colin s'approcha pour le saluer timidement et l'autre lui proposa de lui offrir un verre. Mike essaya de le mettre à l'aise lorsque le blond lui avoua enfin qu'il n'avait jamais vécu ce genre de situation. Ils discutèrent en buvant leur verre dans l'air chaud du soir. Ils partirent ensuite se balader sur la plage. Mike était un garçon vraiment sympathique et très charismatique. Il jouait de la guitare dans un groupe et adorait les expositions d'art dont il s'inspirait pour écrire des chansons. Il s'intéressa à la passion de Colin qui lui promit de lui montrer quelques clichés. La nuit tombant l'ambiance s'était faite plus intime. Ils parlaient de leur vie et de leurs rêves lorsque, pour la première fois de sa vie, Colin embrassa un garçon. C'était Mike qui avait amorcé le mouvement avec douceur. Le blond s'était laissé faire, découvrant que c'était aussi agréable que d'embrasser une fille, simplement un peu différent._

_ Malheureusement Mike avait du rentrer chez lui quelques jours plus tard. Il lui avait soufflé de l'appeler s'il passait en Amérique une fois qu'il aurait accepté de façon plus sûre qu'il était bi. Magdalena ne s'était vraiment pas gênée pour tout lui expliquer. D'ailleurs leurs propres adieux avait eu lieu peu de temps après._

_ - Colin, mon jugement est rendu !_

_ Le blond releva la tête de son téléphone portable, Mike était rentré chez lui, ce n'était qu'un amour d'été, il n'y aurait pas de suite pour le moment, mais il venait de faire un tour dans une expo photo et avait voulu lui en parler._

_ - A quel sujet ?_

_ - Tu n'es définitivement pas un sorcier... Enfin un vaudou je veux dire !_

_ Colin éclata de rire._

_ - Tu as le droit de prendre une photo de moi._

_ Il cessa de rire et sourit d'un air ravi en observant la jeune fille._

_ - Sérieusement ?_

_ - Et oui, vas y prend ta photo._

_ Elle releva le menton et se mit de profil avec une expression décidée. Colin rigola encore un peu devant la mise en scène avant de lui demander de redevenir naturelle._

_ - Tu es sûr ? Demanda-t-elle doucement. Je ne sais pas ce que ça donnera si je ne prend pas la pose._

_ - C'est comment chez toi ?_

_ - La Suisse tu veux dire ? Répondit Magdalena d'un ton surpris. Eh bien il y a des montagnes et de grands pâturages dans les campagnes... Mais je pense que le mieux serait que tu viennes un jour ! Je te montrerais tout !_

_ Colin l'écouta parler calmement alors qu'elle commençait à planifier son futur voyage chez elle. Lui expliquant avec joie qu'elle l'emmènerait chez le meilleur chocolatier de sa ville. Pendant ce temps le blond commença à faire les réglages. Lorsqu'il déclencha la photo, l'ombre des branchages dansait sur la peau de la jeune fille. Son ample jupe rayée brun et blanc recouvrait le banc, glissant au bord de ses genoux. Sa chemise blanche se couvrait des rayures mouvantes de ses cheveux. Il baissa son appareil coupant son monologue._

_ - Je serais ravi de venir chez toi. Il reprit après un instant de silence. Tu sais, lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, j'aurais voulu que ce soit toi mon amour de vacances. Mais je te remercie de tout ce que tu as fait, sans toi je serais sûrement passé à côté de beaucoup de choses, je serais passé à côté de moi._

_ Magdalena sourit avant de se lever pour déposer un baiser papillon sur ses lèvres._

_ - Je suis heureuse d'être ton amie Colin, j'aurais été tout aussi heureuse de devenir plus mais je ne regrette pas la tournure que les choses ont prises._

_ - Moi non plus._

_ Une voix appela son amie la faisant se retourner._

_ - Je dois y aller, je t'enverrais une lettre._

_ Et elle était partie en courant. _

- Depuis on a échangés de nombreux courriers. Je suis aussi resté en contact avec Mike.

- C'est sa photo qui est à côté de la mienne dans ton bureau.

- Oui, il y a aussi une photo de Mike un peu plus haut, mais il ne se passe rien avec aucun des deux.

- S'il s'était passé quelque chose tu n'aurais pas pu me résister plus que tu l'as fais.

- Tu es bien sûr de toi.

Au fond de lui le Gryffondor savait parfaitement que l'autre blond avait raison. Dès qu'il l'avait revu, tout les autres avaient été oubliés. C'était lui qu'il voulait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ton carnet ?

Draco n'hésita pas un instant avant de le lui tendre. Colin lui lança un regard surpris avant de sauter sur sa chance. Le Serpentard en profita pour remplir à nouveau les verres.

- Tu le mérites. J'aurais pu me vexer que tu t'intéresses à cette fille mais tu as quand même décidé d'être sincère.

- Je préférerais que tu évites de t'en prendre à elle comme à la pauvre Poufsouffle.

- Tant que vous n'êtes qu'amis, déclara le blond en haussant les épaules.

Colin ouvrit enfin le carnet afin de savoir ce que lui cachait Draco. La photo tomba dès la couverture passée, la première page était vierge. Il coinça le morceau de carton plastifié derrière la feuille en la tournant.

- Du dessin ?

Draco hocha la tête mais Colin s'en rendit à peine compte puisqu'il ne releva pas la tête du papier du carnet contemplant longuement les pages les unes après les autres. Il s'arrêta finalement sur un portrait de lui. Le Serpentard avait du talent.

- C'est beau.

- Je ne fais que reproduire ce que je vois.

- Tu es doué.

- Pas plus que toi en photo.

- Je ne te voyais pas comme quelqu'un d'humble.

- Bois.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour éviter de sortir plus de bêtises.

- Je suis pas sûr que l'alcool soit le meilleur moyen pour ça, glissa Colin en attrapant le verre à nouveau rempli.

Finalement le Firewisky c'était plutôt bon une fois qu'on s'était habitué à se faire détruire le palais à chaque gorgée. L'alcool commençait à lui monter un peu à la tête même s'il n'avait pas encore fini son deuxième verre.

- Et si on laissait tomber ce jeu ?

- Tu en as assez de boire.

- Je voudrais éviter que tu me fasses vider la bouteille.

- Ce pourrait être amusant mais non. Tu n'aurais jamais fini de dégriser avant tes cours. Peut-être que tu t'endormirais, et j'ai autre chose à faire que te regarder ronfler.

- Je ne ronfle pas !

- Non, c'est vrai.

Draco vida son verre avant de se lever.

- Si on allait prendre l'air ?

- J'aurais voulu profiter encore un peu de ta chambre, soupira Colin sur un ton suggestif.

- Tu deviens lubrique quand tu bois.

- Absolument pas, s'indigna-t-il.

Le petit blond se leva et franchit la distance qui le séparait de Draco et s'assit en travers de son fauteuil, appuyé sur les accoudoirs pour l'empêcher de bouger.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je manifeste mon refus de façon pacifique.

Draco sourit avant de pianoter du bout des doigts sur son ventre.

- Arrête ça chatouille.

- Il me semble que l'on dit « faites l'amour, pas la guerre ».

- Ma manifestation aurait atteint son but ?

- Je croyais que ton but n'avait rien avoir avec du sexe.

- Ne déforme pas mes propos j'ai simplement dit que je n'étais pas lubrique. Je n'ai absolument pas sous entendu que je ne voulais pas rester ici afin de mettre en œuvre ce qu'on pourrait appeler une réconciliation sur l'oreiller.

Draco soupira, Colin venait de se transformer en moulin à parole. Il se leva emportant l'autre blond dans ses bras jusqu'à son lit. A peine eut-il touché le matelas que ses mains s'accrochèrent aux cheveux du Serpentard pour rapprocher leur deux visages. Il l'embrassa tendrement.

- Tu m'as manqué.

- On s'est quitté à peine deux jours...

- Chaque minute où j'ai pensé que tu me détestais était bien plus de deux jours pour moi.

- Tu deviens romantique quand tu es bourré ?

- J'suis pas bourré, grommela Colin.

- D'accord, seulement un peu sous l'effet de l'alcool alors.

- C'est pas tout ça mais quand est-ce qu'on baise ?

- Quelle vulgarité Colin !

- Ferme là, embrasse-moi et faisons l'amour... S'il te plaît.

L'ajout poli semblait fortement forcé. Draco était sur le point d'éclater de rire mais il préféra sauter sur l'occasion ou plutôt sauter sur ses lèvres, envoyant sa langue en éclaireur dans la bouche de l'autre blond. Ses mains glissèrent sous sa chemise caressant sa peau avec douceur envoyant un frisson traverser le corps de Colin.

- Si jeune et déjà accro au sexe, souffla moqueusement le Serpentard sur un ton attristé en délaissant ses lèvres.

- Je ne suis absolument pas accro au sexe !

- Ça ne te dérange pas si j'ai des choses à faire ailleurs alors, s'exclama le blond en se levant avant de partir vers la porte.

Il n'avait pas fait trois pas que deux bras encerclèrent son torse. Il sentit Colin se redresser sur la pointe des pieds faisant remonter l'arrière de sa chemise tant ils étaient collés. Des lèvres commencèrent à glisser contre sa nuque lui arrachant un frisson.

- Je suis accro à toi, susurra-t-il doucement à son oreille avant de la mordiller.

Ses mains glissèrent sur son ventre, chatouillant sa peau du bout des doigts, alors que son visage était parti se nicher dans le creux de son épaule soufflant doucement sur son cou. Draco se retourna aussi lentement qu'il put pour embrasser le jeune homme qui relevait un regard langoureux vers lui. Colin fit disparaître lentement l'écart entre eux et le lit, tirant Draco à sa suite lorsqu'il s'allongea sur le matelas. Leurs lèvres se perdirent pour goûter leur cou jouant à s'embrasser mutuellement en roulant légèrement sur le lit dans un tendre duel pour la supériorité. Ils se stabilisèrent enfin au centre du matelas. Le Serpentard s'assit à califourchon sur le Gryffondor, alangui sous lui, qui lui lança un sourire taquin.

- J'ai gagné.

- Tu es dessous.

- Tu es revenu.

- Tu as craqué.

- Je... J'ai perdu.

- Que vais-je pouvoir faire de toi ?

- Ce que tu veux j'imagine.

- Je fais déjà ce que je veux de toi.

- Eh !

- Je te passe la main.

- Que... quoi ?!

- Tu as bien entendu. Tu n'es plus un petit garçon timide et passif.

Draco se rapprocha jusqu'à frôler ses lèvres, glissant sa langue hors de sa bouche pour caresser la sienne. Ses mains caressaient la peau de son ventre, dans une ronde autour de son nombril.

- Laisse faire ton instinct.

Colin frémit, il avait déjà été audacieux mais il avait peur de dépasser ses facultés. Ses yeux voguèrent sur les ondes de la peau de Draco pour se noyer dans ses yeux. Il y avait une lueur de défi mais aussi du désir... Colin déglutit difficilement, s'il s'écoutait il pourrait... Il devrait... Il se saborda, coulant sur les lèvres de l'autre blond. Il envoya voler ses doutes en éclat contre les rivages de sa bouche et fit basculer Draco qui se laissa envahir par la passion du Gryffondor. Quelque part Colin savait ce qu'il devait faire, il mordait, griffait et embrassait. Il reproduisait ce qu'ils avaient déjà fait et tentait. Il buvait les gémissements de Draco, se nourrissait de ses cris, respirait son souffle, se laissait guider par son cœur qui lui transmettait la cadence. La chemise de Draco s'échoua quelque part vers la table basse, son caleçon atterrit sur un fauteuil. Jouant de ses dents et de ses lèvres, Colin partit s'amarrer en territoire étranger. Il redécouvrit le Serpentard, retrouva les trésors qui peuplaient sa peau. Leur corps se couvraient de cette rosée qui ne naît que sur les peaux brûlantes.

Draco répliquait autant qu'il le pouvait, autant que le lui permettait Colin. Le Gryffondor avait décidé de prendre le contrôle et le Serpentard ne pouvait rien y faire. Il n'était qu'un serpent soumis coincé entre des griffes acérées. Draco avait connu beaucoup d'amants et de maîtresses mais jamais aucun n'avait osé essayer de se comparer au prince de Serpentard, ils étaient tous fades et à sa merci, il n'aurait jamais permis autre chose. Colin était celui qui causerait sa perte, il était allé trop loin, il était déjà amoureux.

- Colin, soupira-t-il avant que sa respiration se coupe brusquement dans un hoquet surpris.

Le Gryffondor devait avoir un don pour le mimétisme. C'était légèrement maladroit mais sa langue, ses lèvres, sa bouche commençaient à danser sur son membre l'envoyant frôler les étoiles... Il s'agrippa à l'étoile polaire lorsque Colin, en confiance, se fit moins hésitant. Les yeux dans la lune, son regard chavira lorsqu'il perdit pied de plaisir.

Colin remonta vers son visage, un sourire fier sur les lèvres en observant un Draco haletant. Il fit doucement glisser sa main de son estomac à son visage, repoussant les cheveux décoiffés.

- Alors ?

- C'était agréable.

- C'est tout ? Réagit au quart de tour le petit blond.

- Disons que tu te places plutôt bien sur le podium de mes conquêtes.

Le visage de Colin se rembrunit soudainement, là où il était rieur quelques secondes avant. Le seul mot qui traversa l'esprit de Draco fut « merde », il venait de faire une remarque pour laquelle il aurait du se mordre la langue. Retirant sa chemise, Colin se leva pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

- Je vais prendre une douche.

Sa voix était légèrement tremblante mais aussi sèche que le bruit que produisit la porte en claquant. Draco se laissa retomber sur le matelas en soupirant. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire après ça ? Le bruit de l'eau s'évada à travers la porte.

+++++C.Ɔ+++++

Colin était énervé. Il était énervé contre lui. La salle de bain s'était emplie de vapeur. Colin était assis sous le jet d'eau maintenant qu'il avait calmé son excitation. Il se sentait mal et pas seulement à cause de sa réaction. Il avait reproché à Draco d'être jaloux mais il avait oublié de se retourner le compliment. Au moins Draco était-il jaloux des filles qui venaient le draguer. Lui il était jaloux de ses conquêtes passées ! Il était jaloux de son premier baiser, de son premier flirt, de son premier amant, de son premier amour... De toutes ces premières fois qu'il n'avait pas eu le droit de connaître mais qu'il lui avait offert. Il laissa tomber sa tête sur ses genoux, il se sentait misérable. Mais il était hors de question qu'il sorte tant que Draco était là, ce qui était problématique étant donné qu'il s'agissait de sa chambre... Il était vraiment misérable.

- Je peux venir ?

Colin releva la tête brusquement : il n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Draco se tenait à quelques pas de la douche, tel une ombre dans la brume. Colin souffla un léger « oui » laissant le Serpentard approcher jusqu'à lui. Il s'accroupit à son niveau, il avait remis un simple caleçon.

- Tu vas passer ta vie dans cette douche ?

- Si c'est nécessaire.

- Alors je reste, souffla Draco en s'asseyant en face de lui, calant ses genoux entre les siens.

Un long moment de silence passa.

- Je suis désolé, tentèrent-ils en même temps.

Draco sourit gentiment. Il s'appuya des deux mains contre la vitre dans le dos de Colin pour se pencher vers lui et l'embrasser.

- Tu sais cette histoire de podium c'était idiot. Je n'ai aucun podium dans ma tête.

- Mais tu peux me comparer avec tes anciennes conquêtes, soupira le Gryffondor rajoutant un peu de buée dans la douche.

- Il n'y a rien de comparable.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

- Je n'étais amoureux d'aucun d'entre eux.

- Tu t'es pourtant totalement offert à eux. Ne me fais pas croire que tu as directement été un dieu du sexe. Tu as flashé sur une fille puis un mec ou l'inverse et tu as appris grâce à eux. Tu leur as offert tes lèvres, ton corps, ton cœur... Que suis-je face à tout ça ? Le premier que tu aimes ? Malgré ta réputation, je ne pense pas que tu n'aies jamais aimé avant moi. Je suis juste celui que tu aimes en ce moment mais tu te lasseras si vite, je n'ai rien de spécial, je suis comme tout les autres.

Draco resta un instant surpris, il fixait comme si tout s'éclairait enfin. C'était encore et toujours sa peur qu'il le laisse tomber, sa peur d'être à nouveau seul. Quoi qu'il dise, quoi qu'il fasse, Colin était encore un petit garçon apeuré.

- Colin, regarde moi dans les yeux. Tu es le seul que j'ai jamais aimé. Tu es spécial. Je ne me suis jamais offert à personne comme tu dis...

Le Gryffondor leva un regard rempli d'incompréhension sur Draco. Le Serpentard se cala sur les genoux glissant contre le corps de l'autre blond pour coller leur peau dans la vapeur étouffante.

- J'ai toujours fixé des limites, poursuivit Draco.

Il embrassa Colin accrochant ses mains au milieu de ses cheveux mouillés.

- Pas de sentiment.

Il descendit dans le cou de l'autre blond.

- Pas de laisser aller.

Ils attrapa les mains de Colin les calant dans son bas dos.

- Pas de soumission.

Ses mains guidèrent celles de Colin plus bas. Le petit blond leva un regard incertain vers lui. Il n'était pas sûr de... Si, il comprenait parfaitement la proposition de l'autre. Mais il ne savait ce qu'il devait faire. Une partie de lui frappait aux frontière de sa raison pour prendre le contrôle et dominer ce prince des Serpentard qui s'offrait à lui. La raison lui rappelait son manque d'expérience... La douleur... Il ne voulait pas lui faire ça... Le plaisir... Il voulait lui en offrir plus... Mais il suffisait de peu pour que tout rate.

- Je t'ai connu plus sûr de toi, souffla Draco devant son silence en grignotant pensivement son lobe d'oreille.

- C'est ta faute. Colin laissa un temps avant de poursuivre. Tu es tellement... toi. Si plein d'assurance. Si parfait. Si déstabilisant.

Draco éclata de rire.

- Ai-je toujours affaire à la même personne ? Il n'y a pas si longtemps tu m'insultais et aujourd'hui je suis sois disant parfait.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Tu veux être spécial non ?

- Tu devrais y réfléchir plus longtemps, soupira Colin en libérant ses mains.

- Voilà que Petit Colin me fait la morale sur mon impulsivité, plaisanta Draco avant de se relever en lui tendant une main. Allez viens sortons de cette douche. Je ne voudrais pas que tu attrapes à nouveau froid.

Colin attrapa sa main pour se relever. Draco attrapa une serviette et s'enroula dedans, attirant l'autre blond avec lui. Il glissa ses bras autour de sa taille en soupirant.

- Et si nous reprenions ?

- Tout dépend du temps qu'il nous reste avant les cours.

- Longtemps.

- C'est tentant.

- Tu es ridicule à hésiter ainsi.

Le mot « ridicule » sonna un moment dans l'esprit de Colin avant qu'il ne repense à autre chose de ridicule qui réclamait son attention avant le début des cours.

- Nott ! S'écria-t-il en s'écartant.

- Nott ?

- J'ai rendez-vous !

- Avec Théo...

- Ouais faut que je trouve Kurt !

- C'est quoi cette histoire ? Un plan à trois ? Se moqua le Serpentard.

Colin s'arrêta alors qu'il enfilait son jeans ramassé au sol et tourna un regard purement troublé à Draco. L'idée fit son chemin vers son cerveau très lentement teintant doucement ses joues de roses et écarquillant ses yeux en faisant sauter ses sourcils. Il resta ainsi la bouche ouverte comme suspendu dans une tentative de réaction pendant un instant avant de pousser un hurlement choqué.

- Quoi ?! Non !

- Je vais prendre une douche, conclut l'autre blond en haussant les épaules.

- Hey Draco ! L'interpella Colin, prit d'une soudaine pulsion, en finissant de boutonner son jeans. Un jour je te ferais l'amour.

Il se mit à rougir en se rendant compte de la portée de ses mots et préféra passer dans la chambre pour récupérer sa chemise et ses chaussures. Il se dépêcha de se préparer alors que l'eau recommençait à couler dans la salle de bain. Freinant son désir de rejoindre Draco, il attrapa les photos posées sur la table de nuit et sortit. Il passa par son bureau pour récupérer le prototype de son journal, de l'encre et du papier et rejoignit la salle aux licornes. Les Serpentards l'attendaient là. Il posa toutes ses affaires sur la table nouvellement réapparue et se redressa pour toiser les jeunes gens. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Racontez moi vos plus sombres secrets.

+++++C.Ɔ+++++

Les deux heures avant la pause déjeuner passèrent un peu trop rapidement au goût de Colin. Il relisait son article, corrigeant les quelques fautes qu'il aurait pu laisser passer, avant de dupliquer le numéro. Il soupira en posant enfin sa plume sur la table.

- Fini.

- Tu as terminé ? Grommela Blaise d'une voix pâteuse en retirant son menton de sa main sur laquelle il était collé depuis un bon quart d'heure menaçant de glisser dans son sommeil.

- Non, je disais ça dans le simple but de te sortir de ton abrutissement.

- Permet moi de rire : ah, ah.

Pansy mit fin à cet échange fortement constructif.

- On fait quoi maintenant alors ?

- Vous le dupliquez et vous les rangez à leur place pour que les élèves puissent les acheter, répondit distraitement Colin en plaçant l'article à sa place dans son prototype.

- _On_ ? Releva Nott.

- Tu vas nous laisser faire tout le boulot Bro ! S'indigna Kurt.

Colin soupira une nouvelle fois, attrapa son prototype et lança un « gemino » fatigué obtenant plusieurs pile de journaux.

- Ça devrait suffire. Et si ça ne suffit pas, vous êtes assez grand pour lancer un sort Il y a quinze points de distribution, Kurt vous les indiquera. Moi je me barre, déclama-t-il en attrapant l'original.

Avant d'atteindre la sortie il se retourna.

- J'espère que vous êtes au moins capables de faire ça.

Il rejoignit son bureau pour ranger le numéro sur une étagère avec le reste du dossier. L'article sur les Serpentard avait été compliqué à écrire, ils avaient de quoi noircir plusieurs pages même si ce n'était pas d'alléchants scandales. Il avait fallu éclaircir les faits et faire un papier concis que les gens ne sauteraient pas à la lecture pour aller plutôt regarder les potins. Il avait même ajoutés en annexe la liste non exhaustive des membres connus d'autres maisons qui avaient étaient du côté du mal par le passé et des Serpentard célèbres pour de bonnes actions. Il s'assit un instant sur le bord de son bureau pour observer la pièce, tout était rangé. Le prochain numéro ne paraîtrait que le mois prochain. Il n'avait plus grand chose à faire... Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Oh si il avait de quoi occuper tout son temps.

Il jeta un œil à sa montre. Midi. Il avait faim tout de même et l'autre blond devait aussi être parti manger. Il se releva et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Il croisa Kurt sur le chemin qui leva un pouce victorieux avant de se joindre à son chemin.

- On a fini dans les temps. A peine avait-on quitté la dernière cachette qu'on a croisé des gens qui lisaient ton journal.

- Parfait, j'espère juste que votre article ne va pas plomber ma cote.

- Hey y'avait quand même quelques trucs intéressants à se mettre sous la dent dans leurs témoignages ! J'ai trouvé leurs récits passionnants !

- Tu t'es endormi à la moitié...

- C'est faux je fermais les yeux pour savourer les mots.

Colin s'arrêta un instant, fixant Kurt avant d'éclater de rire. L'autre Gryffondor le rejoignit bientôt, s'écroulant presque au sol. Après un moment ils réussirent à reprendre leur calme.

- Heureux de te retrouver Bro, conclut Kurt d'un ton presque trop sérieux.

- Tu t'es quand même mis dans une belle connerie mec.

- C'était n'importe quoi cette histoire... Enfin je suis au moins content pour toi et Draco.

- Ouais ça c'est le point positif.

- Colin ! S'exclama une voix alors qu'un point s'écrasait sur son dos.

Le blond fit tourner Luna un instant avant de la reposer au sol et de lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Même elle avait du sentir qu'il y avait eu une tension entre eux ces derniers temps. Mais désormais Colin pouvait laisser ça de côté. Ginny arriva en courant, en leur demandant si ils allaient bien manger et si elle pouvait venir. Colin acquiesça en souriant. Ses amis étaient des personnes de confiance finalement, il était heureux de s'être trompé sur leur compte.

Ils rentrèrent dans la Grande Salle accueillis par une atmosphère perplexe. Les Serpentard n'étaient pas encore là. La plupart des gens avaient le nez plongé dans son dernier numéro, certains lisaient les articles à voix haute. Tout les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Un long silence plongea sur eux. Puis une voix fusa de la table des Poufsouffles.

- Colin, c'est vrai cette histoire sur les Serpentards.

Le blond s'éclaircit la gorge, il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Le trio de Gryffondor lui lança un long regard, particulièrement Ron. Kurt lui envoya un léger coup d'épaule pour le sortir de son mutisme.

- J'ai toujours écrit la vérité dans mon journal...

-... Et Poudlard n'aurait jamais accueilli des élèves qui auraient pris part à la guerre du côté de Voldemort, poursuivit Dumbledore en se plaçant devant la table professorale.

Les autres professeurs étaient en train de prendre place pour le repas. Rogue tenait un numéro qu'il froissait consciencieusement entre ses doigts. L'article à son sujet n'avait vraiment pas du lui plaire. Colin secoua la tête, son journal clandestin devenait tellement connu qu'il n'avait plus de secret que le nom. Les élèves tournèrent leur regard vers leur directeur.

- Il me semblait avoir déjà parlé à ce sujet, reprit-il. Mais j'espère que ce rappel aura suffit à la plupart des élèves à comprendre que je n'héberbe ici aucun Mangemort, aspirant Mangemort ou partisan quelconque de Voldemort.

- Alors les Serpentard peuvent être courageux ! S'exclama une jeune Gryffondor sûrement en première année s'attirant les rires de ses camarades.

- Hey Colin, c'est aussi la vérité quand tu dis que Severus est un travesti ?

Les yeux du professeur parcoururent la salle, à nouveau silencieuse, d'un air méchant s'arrêtant sur Colin avec une lueur meurtrière dans le regard.

- Totalement vrai. Confirma le blond en soutenant le regard du maître de potion pendant que la salle partait dans un long fou rire.

Kurt, Ginny, Luna et lui partirent s'asseoir. Il sentit l'ambiance se détendre, les gens semblaient accepter l'idée que les élèves de Serpentard restant à Poudlard aient pu aider à sauver leurs vies durant la guerre. Ce à quoi Colin ne s'attendait pas, ce fut à la salve d'applaudissements qui ouvrit l'entrée de ces derniers. Le blond commençait vraiment à se demander s'il ne se trouvait pas à la fin d'un mauvais film pour adolescent. Les Serpentards semblaient pris dans un même genre de réflexion.

Ron sauta de son banc se jetant littéralement sur un certain garçon à la peau mate pour envahir son espace personnel, ou plus clairement sa bouche, sous les soupirs de nombreuses filles et les sifflements de plusieurs garçons. Les Serpentards partirent à leur table, profitant de la diversion, abandonnant là le couple qui se fit rapidement réprimander par Mcgonagall pour cette démonstration d'affection exagérée. Pansy avait discrètement rejoint Neville à table et ceux qui la remarquèrent ne purent que se dire qu'ils formaient un couple adorable. Colin observait Blaise et Pansy qui semblaient parfaitement à leur place avec les Gryffondor. Le garçon blaguait avec Seamus et Dean alors que Pansy chuchotait avec ses amies. Le commérage n'avait jamais eu de frontières. Un nouveau coup de coude le sortit de ses pensées alors que la vie de la salle avait repris son cours normal comme si de rien n'était. Les plats n'étaient pas encore servis mais Dumbledore n'allait sûrement pas tarder à annoncer le début du repas... Kurt lui désigna la table Serpentard à laquelle un certain blond était appuyé nonchalamment. Draco lui lança une œillade provocatrice en faisant léviter un papier d'un coup de baguette. Colin attrapa le papier qui vola vers lui sur lequel était simplement marqué « Voilà ton gage », il l'avait oublié celui là... Draco tenait tant que ça à révéler leur relation au grand jour ? Il se leva, s'appuyant de ses mains sur la table pour soutenir son action. Il contourna la table des Gryffondor et s'approcha de celle de Serpentard.

- Colin c'est cool ce que t'as fait pour nous !

- Ton numéro est génial comme d'hab.

Il lança un sourire aux élèves qui le complimentaient alors qu'il passait par la gauche pour rejoindre l'autre bord de la table des vert et argent, à croire que Draco avait fait exprès de se mettre très loin. Il arriva finalement derrière lui et toisa l'autre blond qui lui tournait ostensiblement le dos. Il se résigna à tapoter son épaule pour signaler une présence qu'il savait déjà connue. Le silence avait repris dans la salle, les filles retenaient leur respiration en se demandant comment ils allaient annoncer à tout le monde qu'ils sortaient ensemble, car ce ne pouvait être que ça.

Draco le toisa de son regard moqueur... Cet enfoiré avait fait exprès d'attendre que l'attention des élèves retombe pour qu'il se fasse bien remarquer.

- Colin, tu veux quelque chose ?

Sous le regard surpris des personnes présentes Colin fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus fait en public depuis très longtemps, depuis qu'il était ce garçon fier qui faisait frémir les jeunes filles, depuis que les garçons le respectaient, depuis qu'il faisait peur grâce à son influence. Colin se mit à rougir. Ses joues prirent une délicieuse teinte, qui étira le sourire de Draco, alors que ses lèvres se mettaient à trembler. C'est d'une voix balbutiante qu'il essaya de terminer son gage.

- Draco, je... je... je te...

- Oui Colin ?

Bon il était à Gryffondor, il était courageux, il était sûr de lui... et il avait très envie de faire ravaler à Draco son espèce de petit sourire en coin.

- Je suis amoureux d'une espèce de connard égocentrique ! S'exclama Colin d'un ton exaspéré en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Il aurait suffit que tu dises « je t'aime » tu sais ? Répliqua le Serpentard en l'attrapant par sa cravate pour le tirer plus bas et l'embrasser.

- Putain, je t'aime, souffla le Gryffondor.

Puis il se fit plaquer sur la table sans autre forme de procès sous les regards ahuris. Plusieurs jeunes filles se mirent ostensiblement à baver n'arrivant plus à soutenir leur mâchoire trop occupées à fixer ce fantasme vivant. Un toussotement coupa Draco alors qu'il commençait à descendre dans le cou de son petit blond. Il releva la tête vers la table professorale, où son parrain s'efforçait de ne pas s'étrangler devant ce spectacle, et sur l'air sévère de McGonnagall.

- La remarque précédente adressée à Misters Wesleay et Zabini est aussi valable pour vous.

Draco fixa la professeure d'un air de défi avant de relever un Colin débraillé et décoiffé en le tirant par la main pour le tirer dehors. Leur sortie laissa des étoiles dans les yeux des jeunes filles, voire des envie de filature.

- Et bon appétit ! S'exclama joyeusement Dumbledore en faisant apparaître les plats.

Colin ne se fit pas traîner longtemps avant que Draco ne craque et ne le colle à un mur. Il relâcha un gémissement alors que le Serpentard mordillait son oreille. Un regard par dessus son épaule plus tard et le Gryffondor prenait la direction des opérations pour guider l'autre vers une porte. Il ne réussit qu'à s'appuyer dessus et la chute qui suivit était largement prévisible. Heureusement il atterrit seulement sur les fesses. Draco referma la porte d'un pied avant d'essayer de piéger l'autre blond au sol de façon plus complète. Colin se laissa faire mais ce fut seulement pour retourner immédiatement la situation. Il retira sa chemise à Draco et plongea sur son torse. Il attrapa les mains du Serpentard pour les bloquer au dessus de sa tête. Il attrapa sa baguette et lança un sort, répondant au regard interrogatif par une autre question.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui voulait faire l'amour dans l'eau ?

Draco releva la tête pour s'apercevoir qu'il se trouvait dans la Salle de bain des Préfets. L'eau s'était mise à couler des robinets remplissant rapidement la baignoire.

- Et la fois dans les vestiaires ?

- Nous n'étions pas _dans_ l'eau... Susurra le Gryffondor.

Draco sourit avant de repousser Colin et de le faire se relever pour lui retirer rapidement ses vêtements. Il retira lui même ses habits et tira l'autre blond vers la baignoire en l'embrassant, descendant précautionneusement les marches qui menaient dans l'eau. Ils plongèrent dans le liquide transparent, partant s'embrasser dans les profondeurs. Ressortant leurs visages à l'air libre, ils s'appuyèrent au bord, renversant au passage une bouteille de savon qui envoya des bulles colorés flotter partout. Les cheveux de Colin dégoulinaient sur ses épaules et masquaient ses yeux sous une pluie de gouttelettes. Il ferma ses paupières, partageant caresses, soupirs et baisers pendant un long moment. La respiration de Draco était saccadée, son cœur battait vite contre le sien. Il refit jour pour happer ses lèvres d'un long baiser alors que ses mains glissaient le long de son dos. Ils avaient tout les deux envie de passer aux choses sérieuses mais une certaine hésitation flottait entre eux. Draco lança un regard résolu à son cher blond qui sentit le Serpentard se crisper contre lui. Il n'osa pas regarder, comprenant parfaitement qu'il avait décidé de se préparer lui même pour faire cesser ce dilemme. Il aurait pu soupirer de soulagement de ne pas avoir à faire subir ceci à son petit ami lui même mais il savait très bien que ce n'était encore qu'une sensation désagréable par rapport à ce qu'il lui ferait. Il l'embrassa tentant d'apaiser sa respiration tremblante.

- Colin, murmura le Serpentard en glissant ses mains dans les siennes

- Tu es sûr de... ? S'enquit Colin. Ne fais pas ça pour que je me sente spécial à tes yeux, c'est déjà le cas tu sais. Ce matin j'étais juste sous l'emprise de la ja...

Draco le fit taire d'un baiser et murmura un « je t'aime » avant de repartir grignoter sa peau. Leurs mains se séparèrent et il inversa leur place, calant son dos contre le bord et enroulant ses jambes autour de la taille du petit Gryffondor. Colin retint sa respiration en sentant son érection glisser contre les fesses de Draco. Ce dernier embrassait son épaule qu'il mordit brutalement lorsque Colin ne put plus résister à la tentation. Un instant passa avant que ses dents ne se desserrent laissant une marque rouge, presque saignante sur laquelle il passa sa langue d'un air désolé. Les yeux gris s'enfoncèrent dans le regard de Colin, lui offrant une supplication silencieuse. Leur nage dans les affres du plaisir débuta...

+++++C.Ɔ+++++

- Je propose de sécher les cours.

Draco s'étira, grimaça et acquiesça. Ils était toujours calés dans la baignoire, assis l'un contre l'autre, la tête de Colin posé contre le torse de l'autre blond, il dessinait des arabesques sur sa peau.

- On devrait retourner dans ta chambre.

Nouvel accord de la part du Serpentard. Ils sortirent de l'eau et enfilèrent leurs vêtements. Colin glissa ses doigts entre ceux de Draco avant d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir. Le Serpentard regardait droit devant lui mais il tenait fermement sa main sur le chemin du retour. En arrivant devant la porte de la chambre de préfet, quelqu'un interpella Colin. Il se retournant, apercevant Harper qui approchait. Il envoya un sourire au blond. Draco ouvrit la porte et lui signala de le rejoindre après s'être débarrassé de lui. Le Gryffondor sourit, il comprenait parfaitement que le Serpentard n'avait qu'une seule envie : pouvoir s'allonger tranquillement en enlaçant son amant dans ses bras pour profiter d'un peu de sommeil.

- Je voulais savoir, commença Harper en arrivant à son niveau, si tu accepterais un assistant pour ton journal ?

Colin haussa un sourcil, s'apprêtant à répliquer qu'il n'avait besoin de personne mais un regard vers la porte entrouverte à sa droite lui fit penser qu'un peu d'aide pourrait lui permettre d'avoir plus de temps pour lui. Il sourit au Serpentard face à lui.

- Eh bien pourquoi pas ? Tout dépendra de ta motivation et de ton intérêt pour ce travail.

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a rien qui m'intéresse plus que ça.

Colin tiqua légèrement face au ton de l'attrapeur suppléant mais ne releva pas vraiment.

- On pourra se voir demain pour régler les détails si tu veux, conclut-il avant de poser sa main sur la poignée.

- Bien entendu à demain.

Colin entra dans la chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui et retira ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et son jeans en avançant vers le lit où l'attendait Draco. Il se glissa sous la couverture, deux bras encerclant immédiatement sa taille.

- Comment vas-tu ? S'amusa Colin connaissant déjà la réponse.

- Je me vengerai.

- Tu ne peux pas me retourner la pareille, tu l'as déjà fait.

Draco grogna avant de l'embrasser et de caler son visage contre son épaule. Colin grimaça en le sentant appuyé sur la morsure. Le Serpentard se décala en s'excusant avant de lui proposer de dormir un peu.

* * *

><p>Bon déjà juste à l'intention de Westy-sempai : oui la métaphore maritime filée c'est une dédicace.<p>

Ensuite pour tous : Normalement ma fic était prévue pour dix chapitres mais il se trouve que j'ai eu une idée lorsque j'écrivais le neuvième qui va l'allonger un tout petit peu... Par contre il y a de forte chance que je ne poste pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine (ou alors juste un bonus) du coup vous pourrez passer vérifier mais je pense qu'on se dit plutôt à dans deux semaine (le 8 avril) ^^"

Voilà à bientôt !


End file.
